The One I Love end
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Lorsqu'Hermione est sauvée du suicide par un magnifique tigre blanc, elle met tout en oeuvre pour découvrir l'identité de cet Animagus ... mais cette découverte se révèlera dangereuse. Autant pour elle, que pour lui ...
1. Chapter 1

**The One I Love**

**Note : Bon voila de nouveau The One I Love, je vais poster les 5 premiers chapitres à la suite et ensuite ! Vous aurez ce que vous attendiez tous depuis longtemps ! gros bisous et encore désolée pour ces longs mois d'attente!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ... malheureusement ! Tout est à J.K Rowling! (Sauf l'histoire, et na!)**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : **

**Bijour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voici une nouvelle fic de Xérès en exclu rien que pour vous ! Et puis peut être que ça vous fera patienter pendant que Nyanya tarde à publier les chapitres de « L'héritière du Mal »… Enfin, vous ne tarderez pas non plus à découvrir deux one-shots que j'ai écris en cours de philo l'an dernier … (de fait que je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai eu la moyenne au bac dans cette matière … - :) L'un d'eux est d'ailleurs assez chaud mais vous jugerez par vous-mêmes … En tous cas, j'espère que The one I love vous plaira. En gros, Hermione se meurt d'amour pour Harry et se rend compte qu'à part lui et Ron elle n'a pratiquement personne … Bref, c'est la grosse déprime. Et puis il y a ce sale Malfoy qui en rajoute… bref elle n'en peut plus ! Mais stop ! Je ne vous dis pas tout sinon ça ne sera plus drôle…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Sept ans.

Depuis là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les jardins, le terrain de Quidditch, ses six anneaux luisant à la lumière de la lune, la Forêt Interdite, masse sombre et lugubre qui l'attirait pourtant. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de s'y diriger, attendre qu'un centaure de passage aie la gentillesse de bien vouloir lui broyer le crâne sous ses sabots, bordel. Mais elle était lâche et le savait. Elle n'irait pas supplier le centaure. Tout comme elle n'avait pas supplié Harry de laisser tomber Cho Chang.

Cela faisait bientôt 7 ans qu'elle étudiait ici, tout le temps, sans relâche, sans d'autre divertissement que le bruit de ses pas vers la bibliothèque et les aventures qu'elle et ses amis avaient connues jusque là.

Elle se souvenait encore du premier jour où elle avait rencontré Harry. Neville Londubat avait perdu son crapaud et elle lui avait proposé de l'aider. Quand elle était tombée, au détour d'un compartiment, sur Harry Potter, le Survivant, connu du monde des sorciers pour avoir anéanti, du moins en partie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait un visage rond et souriant, ses lunettes cassées lui tombant sur le bout du nez. Elle l'avait trouvé craquant avec son jean trop large et son T-shirt qui lui tombait jusque sur les genoux. Et elle s'était juré d'en faire son ami.

Mais elle était bêtement tombée amoureuse de lui au cours de sa cinquième année d'études. Elle aurait voulu lui dire mais Harry ne la regardait pas. C'était à peine si il savait qu'elle était une fille.

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué les regards en coin d'Hermione, sa fâcheuse tendance à le surprotéger et à le mettre sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle avait créé l'Armée de Dumbledore pour lui. Elle avait coincé Rita Skeeter pour lui. Et enfin elle ne cessait de le conseiller dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Hermione continuait de penser tout en agrippant le bord du parapet. Le contact de la pierre froide la fit frissonner. Tout comme lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux noisettes dans les deux iris d'émeraude de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait mais lui ne la traitait que comme une simple amie. Elle voulait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras mais c'était désormais à Cho Chang qu'il réservait ses étreintes. Et bien sûr, personne n'avait remarqué que la brune se rongeait de jalousie lorsque cette satanée geisha s'approchait de son Harry.

En y réfléchissant, il y avait en fait une personne qui savait. Mais Hermione aurait justement souhaité n'importe qui plutôt que lui. Tout sauf Draco Malfoy. Mais ce petit saligaud avait choisi ce prétexte pour déverser son trop-plein de cynisme sur Hermione. Et il employait tous les moyens pour que Hermione n'oublie pas une seule seconde que Harry sortait avec Cho Chang.

_« Hey, Granger ! Le balafré n'est pas avec toi ? Ah attends, je crois que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il était dans un des placards du troisième étage … oui, c'est ça dans l'aile est … »_

_« Eh bien, Sang-de-Bourbe, on dirait que Potter a choisi une autre partenaire pour ses galipettes ! Tu ne dois pas être un super coup au pieu … »_

Lui aussi elle le détestait. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait taire à jamais.

Hermione ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle se hissa sur un des créneaux de la tour d'astronomie. Un léger vertige la prit lorsqu'elle vit la distance qui la séparait du sol.

Se sentant délaissée par Harry, Hermione avait alors pensé se confier à Ron. Mais celui-ci semblait ravi pour son ami et racontait à Hermione tout ce que lui disait Harry sur son histoire d'amour avec la Chinoise, le roux étant persuadé qu'Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux tourtereaux.

_« Et les cuisines, Sang-de-Bourbe, as-tu vérifié les cuisines ? On dit même qu'elles sont très confortables pour ce genre … d'exercices … Les tables sont juste à la bonne hauteur ! »_

Hermione serra les dents, tentant de faire taire la voix de Malfoy dans ses oreilles.

« La ferme … », gémit-elle. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Hermione réfléchit une dernière fois. A qui aurait-elle pu se confier ? Les jumelles Patil étaient de vraies pies, impossible de leur confier quoi que ce soit. Lavande Brown ? Non, c'était la meilleure amie de Parvati… Les amis de Harry ? Pfff ils se moqueraient d'elle. Dumbledore ? Ah ah ah et pourquoi pas Rogue tant qu'on y était ?

_« Les toilettes, Granger ! Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé voir aux toilettes … »_

Ce fut LA pensée de trop. Hermione se jeta dans le vide. Elle avait passé sa vie seule. Elle mourrait seule.

**Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Par contre j'aimerai des reviews, plizzz ! Parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre ! (ce qui serait bête entre nous car cette fic est rappelons-le classée R ! ) Même si le sexe sera un petit peu long à venir, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Alors … Reviews, please ! Et à bientôt peut-être !**

**Xérès ! **


	2. Chapter 2

The one I love . Chapitre 2.

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès** : **Coucou à tous voici le deuxième chapitre en exclu !**

Chapitre 2 : Espoir.

La chute fut beaucoup plus lente que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé. Mais à quoi bon s'extasier sur la longueur de la chute, après tout, le résultat était le même. Hermione ferma les yeux à l'approche de la chute. Soudain, elle sentit une énorme masse musculaire se jeter sur elle et la percuter. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre lorsque son poignet gauche se brisa sous l'impact de la chose. La chose était une immense masse de fourrure blanche qui se jeta sous la jeune fille pour amortir sa chute. Hermione rebondit sur les muscles saillants de la Providence et tomba à terre, roulant sur les pierres qui tapissaient le sol. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit les cailloux transpercer sa chair et ses vêtements. Tout son corps la brûlait, et elle sentit un goût de métal dans sa bouche. Sa lèvre était fendue et elle crachait du sang.

Et sans jeter le moindre regard à la chose qui venait de lui sauver la vie, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« ET MEEEERDE ! NON SEULEMENT J'AI RATE MA VIE SOCIALE MAIS IL A AUSSI FALLU QUE JE RATE MA MORT ! »

Un sanglot déchira le silence qui régnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Puis, après quelques minutes, Hermione leva un visage sanguinolent vers la masse musculeuse. Celle-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Hermione avec colère mais aussi avec un certain soulagement. Hermione retint un cri de surprise et contempla le tigre blanc qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

Il était blessé lui aussi, sûrement à cause d'une pierre, et semblait essoufflé, comme si il venait de courir un cent mètres.

_« Mais que vient faire un tigre du Bengale … en … en Angleterre ? »_

A cet instant, le tigre blanc aux yeux de lagon feula, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui en oublia jusqu'à son poignet cassé, et même le sang qui coulait le long de son corps.

« Tu es … un Animagus ? », demanda timidement Hermione au tigre.

Le félin fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'ombre des arbres.

« Non … attends ! Ne me laisse pas … »

_« Idiote, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il se transforme en prince et te fasse oublier tous tes problèmes ? »_

Hermione resta là un moment, couchée sur le sol, le visage maculé de terre, de sang, fixant toujours l'endroit où le tigre avait disparu. Mais la douleur dans son poignet s'était réveillée, plus lancinante que jamais. La Gryffondor se releva avec peine, un rictus de douleur sur les lèvres.

Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage à ses vêtements et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ses blessures. Elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter une chute dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

…

Comme elle le pensait, Mme Pomfresh avait cru à l'histoire de la chute. En quelques minutes, Hermione avait avalé un verre de Ressoud'os, un anti-douleur, et une potion de Sommeil.

A peine avait elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle rêvait déjà d'un tigre blanc qui se révélait être le plus beau garçon qu'elle aie jamais vu. Et il l'emmenait dans un monde où la douleur n'existait pas. Où Harry n'existait pas.

…

C'est apaisée qu'Hermione se leva le lendemain matin. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, sa première pensée ne fut pas pour Harry, mais pour le tigre blanc qui avait sauvé sa misérable vie quelques heures auparavant. Il y avait donc une personne sur terre, où plutôt quelque chose, qui se souciait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il y avait quelqu'un pour qui elle n'était pas qu'une bosseuse je-sais-tout.

Lentement, Hermione se leva et quitta l'infirmerie pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. _Tout va recommencer. Je vais encore devoir subir Malfoy et ses sarcasmes, Harry et ses récits amoureux, l'ignorance de tous …_ Et l'envie de remonter à la tour d'Astronomie reprit sa place dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Ne serait ce que par respect pour son sauveur à la fourrure immaculée. Et surtout parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir qui se cachait derrière ces yeux si purs.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy, qui approchait en sens inverse.

_« Et hop ! »_, pensa Hermione avec amertume. _« Je vais encore avoir droit à une super vanne signée Malfoy … »_

Mais il n'en fut rien. Malfoy passa à côté d'elle sans la voir. C'était tellement inhabituel que c'en était frustrant. Rien. Nothing. Nada. Niente. Pas la moindre petite vanne, pas le moindre petit sourire en coin. Pas un regard. Simplement rien.

Hermione suivit le Serpentard des yeux, effarée par tant d'indifférence. Et bien sûr elle ne put pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

« Alors, Malfoy, tu déprimes toi aussi ? Ne me dis tout de même pas que c'est parce que Pansy t'as largué pour coucher avec Milicent Bulstrode ? Serais-tu un aussi mauvais coup au pieu que ça ? »

Malfoy s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas en direction de la jeune fille.

« Ta gueule, Granger. »

Mais Hermione continua, trop contente qu'elle était de pouvoir enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce petit con prétentieux.

« Comment, Malfoy ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? Ouh j'ai dû voir juste alors … Ou alors Pansy se serait-elle rendu compte que tu étais castré ? »

Bon ok, ça ne vole pas haut, mais chaque mot qu'Hermione prononçait semblait être de lourds poids dont elle se délestait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Malfoy lui jeta un regard mi-méprisant mi-douloureux puis tourna les talons.

La satisfaction qu'avait éprouvée Hermione à se moquer de Malfoy avait disparu au moment même où celui-ci avait disparut au coin du couloir. Un Malfoy déprimé c'était vraiment pas drôle.

Hermione haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ses pensées de nouveau orientées vers son tigre au pelage d'hiver.

…

Hermione prit place à table comme elle le faisait depuis bientôt sept ans. C'est-à-dire, en silence et le regard fixe.

« Salut Hermione ! »

Hermione leva les yeux sur le visage de Harry. Il souriait comme tous les matins depuis sept ans. Et comme tous les matins depuis sept ans, Hermione lui répondit :

« Salut Harry ! Salut Ron ! »

Elle s'assit à sa place tandis que ses deux amis reprenaient une conversation animée sur le match de Quidditch du samedi suivant. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

_« Si seulement Chang pouvait se tuer en tombant de son balai, je pourrai au moins tenter ma chance plus tard avec Harry »_

Hermione eut aussitôt honte de sa pensée. Harry avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie comme ça, il n'allait pas encore perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Même si il avait mis fin aux problèmes en anéantissant Voldemort à la fin de la sixième année, ce n'était pas une raison pour continuer à l'accabler.

« Pas vrai, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et vit que ses deux amis la fixaient en souriant, comme si ils attendaient une réponse de sa part.

« Euh … quoi ? »

« Je disais à Harry que ce n'était pas parce que sa copine était l'Attrapeuse adverse qu'il allait la laisser gagner … »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! Je ne crois pas que le professeur McGonagall apprécie vraiment que tu mélanges Quidditch et vie privée … », répondit-elle en souriant.

Ron sourit largement. « Ouais, surtout si on a la Coupe de Quidditch au bout du chemin ! »

Hermione sourit puis balaya la Grande Salle du regard.

_« C'est dingue, ils me traitent vraiment comme si j'étais Seamus ou Dean … Mais merde, je suis une fille ! Remarquez moi ! »_

A ce moment là, Hermione avisa Pansy Parkinson qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

_« Draco … »_

Hermione remarqua que la place qu'il occupait habituellement à la table des Serpentards était vide.

_« Eh bien … c'est pas la joie en ce moment à Poudlard-city … »_

Hermione avala son bol de chocolat et ses toasts et se dirigea ensuite vers son premier cours, accompagnée de ses amis qui vantaient à présent les mérites du nouveau Tornade 500 que Cho avait acheté pour le prochain match de Quidditch.

« T'en fait pas Harry, même avec un bon balai, une femme ne pourra jamais battre Harry Potter dans un match de Quidditch … »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la classe de … Potions. Mais oui ! Malfoy y serait sûrement !

_« Voyons, Malfoy ne raterait jamais un cours de Potions … alors je vais m'arranger pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, histoire de voir combien de temps il peut rester à côté d'une Sang-de-Bourbe sans péter les plombs … »_

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Malfoy apparut au moment où Rogue leur faisait signe d'entrer en classe. Hermione se mêla aux autres élèves et s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté de son ennemi.

« Hey ! », chuchota Pansy en voyant que sa place était prise. « Va t'installer ailleurs, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Hermione remarqua quant à elle les regards furieux que lui lançait Malfoy mais elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir et porta son attention sur Rogue qui venait d'inscrire le nom de la potion du jour au tableau.

« Prépare toi à passer le plus horrible cours de Potions de ta vie … Malfoy. », grogna-t-elle au Serpentard sans pour autant le regarder.

**Voilàà un autre chapitre de terminé … hé hé. J'ai plein d'idées sur ce qui pourrait arriver pendant ce cours de potions toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres… mais laquelle choisir ? Mais de toutes façons si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Reviews please ! Car sans review, pas de suite !**

**A bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	3. Chapter 3

The One I Love. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas … J'ai oublié de le mettre dans le deuxième chapitre, ne m'en veuillez pas ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mesdames et messieurs !

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voici le nouveau chapitre de The One I Love ! Les reviews sont arrivées et donc voici le troisième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et bonne lecture à tous ! Et je voudrais remercier tous ceux grâce à qui j'ai passé une première année de fac formidable, tous ceux qui s'en vont chez eux, et que j'aime très fort : Jim, Jeff, Lily, Michelle, Vania, Caroline, Eriko, John et Lindsay, Charles, Gaël, George (Bob), Kevin, Andrew, et Christopher. Je vous aime tous très fort, merci à tous ! Et spéciale dédicasse à Jim : je t'aime très très très très très très fort !**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Jorajho : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'adooooore qu'on me brosse dans le sens du poil ! Et merci de m'avoir placée dans tes favoriiiiiis ! MODE collégienne ON**

**Ayuluna : Maiheuuu ! Imagine toi à la place d'Hermione. Elle est seule, dépressive, suicidaire, et une seule personne semble se soucier d'elle … un tigre. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que ce tigre est … son meilleur ennemi ? Et hop 1-0 pour Xérès ! Hé hé hé … Merci pour ta review !**

**Ania14 : Lol, tu aimes les tigres ? Alors tu ne vas pas être déçue du voyage ! Lol. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup ce tigre _là_ … Grrrrrrr. Merci pour ta review !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : lol y'a pas à dire, notre Draco international n'est bon qu'à être méchant ! Bisous et merki pour ta review !**

**L'angedesenfers : Merci pour ta review mon Ange, même si la suite a tardé à venir (problème d'internet chez moi … )**

Chapitre 3 : L'amour en bouteille.

« Prépare-toi à passer le plus horrible cours de Potions de ta vie, Malfoy … »

Malfoy fixa Hermione avec un regard inquiet. Mais c'était avant que Rogue ne révèle la nature de la potion du jour.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à concevoir une des potions les plus vieilles au monde, que les érudits appellent Mortitia. C'est l'amalgame des noms « mortus » et « laetitia » qui signifient respectivement en latin « mort » et « joie ». Car cette potion peut très bien vous rendre heureux mais aussi vous faire souffrir tout le restant de votre vie. Mais nous… nous nous contenterons de l'appeler … philtre d'amour. »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent, d'autres esquissèrent un sourire. Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier la critique et pinça les lèvres.

« Bien, si cela vous fait rire je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de vous montrer à court terme les dégâts que peuvent causer cette potion … vous testerez votre propre mixture sur votre voisin. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le cachot. Harry jeta un regard hésitant à son voisin, Ron, tandis que Pansy scrutait Neville avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais rien n'égalait l'expression d'horreur que l'on pouvait lire sur les visages de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger. Malfoy tourna mécaniquement la tête en direction de la Gryffondor, qui de son côté gardait les yeux fixés sur Rogue, comme si il venait de se changer en casimir, c'est-à-dire avec un long costume jaune à pois oranges et affublé d'une longue queue. Horreur et damnation.

« Voici le protocole. », dit simplement Rogue en inscrivant tout au tableau d'un coup de baguette magique. « Commencez ».

Hermione déglutit. _« Merde, moi qui croyait pouvoir emmerder l'autre idiot, voila que la situation se retourne contre moi ! Ah non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais saboter sa potion, quitte à en être malade quand je la boirai ! »_

Draco se passa la main sur le visage. _« Non mais je rêve … j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Je suis maudit ou c'est juste ELLE qui porte malheur ? Je dois à tous prix lui faire rater ce philtre ! »_

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent des regards haineux et ils s'éloignèrent d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis autour des chaudrons et l'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus tendue dans la classe. Surtout quand Rogue ajouta LA phrase de trop.

« Et n'essayez pas de saboter la potion de votre voisin sous prétexte que vous ne voulez pas vous ridiculiser en lui déclarant votre amour… Après tout », fit-il avec un rictus mauvais. « Les effets ne dureront que 2 petites heures… »

Un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit dans le cachot. Malfoy venait de renverser un doseur en verre.

« Deux heures ? »

« Exactement Mr Malfoy … Deux petites heures … »

Le rictus sur le visage de Rogue s'élargit. « Et encore, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui … »

Malfoy déglutit puis tourna la tête vers Granger, qui le regardait d'un air farouche.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, Granger, je ne tomberai amoureux de toi sous aucun prétexte. », chuchota le blond avec une grimace. « Aucune potion ne sera assez efficace pour y parvenir … »

_Menteur …_, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

« De même, Malfoy. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses me parler d'amour, j'en ai des nausées… »

Malfoy détourna la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur sa potion.

« Et soixante quinze points en moins pour celui ou celle qui sabote sa potion intentionnellement … », ajouta Rogue, avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione soupira. Après tout, Rogue avait bien précisé que les effets ne duraient que deux heures. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'enfermer pendant ces deux heures là.

…

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les potions étaient prêtes et bouillonnaient allègrement dans les chaudrons, comme si elles riaient déjà de ce qui allait se passer grâce à elles. Soudain, Rogue frappa dans ses mains, éteignant d'un seul coup tous les feux qui brûlaient sous les chaudrons. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, les élèves furent parcourus de frissons.

« Bien, bien, bien …alors, qu'attendez vous pour voir ce que ça donne ? J'ai hâte de savoir si vos potions sont réussies. Dans tous les cas, je félicite tous les élèves pour ne pas avoir essayé de saboter vos potions … je le sais, je vous ai bien surveillés. »

« C'est écoeurant de voir à quel point cela le rend heureux », chuchota Ron à Harry.

« Maintenant il vous faut une mèche de cheveux de celui dont vous allez tomber amoureux… », jubila le professeur de potions.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et lui tira vivement les cheveux, arrachant au passage deux ou trois spécimens blonds et fins.

« Aïe ! Putain Granger tu fais mal ! », protesta le Serpentard. « En tous cas, moi, je risque d'avoir des soucis avec les tiens. Ils sont tellement emmêlés que si je tire un peu ils s'arracheront tous. »

Hermione conseilla à Draco d'aller faire quelque chose de bien particulier chez les habitants d'un certain pays méditerranéen et préleva elle-même sa mèche de cheveu parmi sa crinière en bataille.

« Bien … à présent, échangez vos potions. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, donnant un petit échantillon de sa propre potion à son voisin.

« Et avalez ! »

Gloups…

Ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui ouvrit le bal en s'écroulant sur le sol, le visage teinté d'une jolie couleur verdâtre. Rogue s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se tortillait sur le sol.

« Manifestement, votre potion était encore ratée Londubat. Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous … »

Puis d'autres élèves se teintèrent de vert, certains parce que la potion de leur conjoint était ratée, et d'autres simplement parce que Pansy venait de vomir son petit-déjeuner sur le sol. Après que la moitié de la classe fut partie à l'infirmerie, Rogue se rassit à son bureau et congédia les autres élèves.

« Les effets ne devraient pas tarder à se manifester … et … mais que vois-je ? oh quelle regrettable erreur, par Merlin … c'est terrible… »

Le ton faussement paniqué du professeur de potions eut pour effet de stresser encore plus les élèves restants.

« Il semblerait que j'aie fait une erreur en notant la quantité de poudre de rose … »

Un cri se fit entendre parmi les élèves et tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui l'avait poussé. Hermione.

« Mais, mais … professeur … la poudre de rose … c'est … »

« Oui, miss Granger, c'est la délimitation de la durée des effets … et il me semble en avoir mis un peu trop … », fit Rogue sur un ton presque joyeux.

Les yeux de Malfoy semblèrent doubler de volume.

« Vous avez quoi … ? », articula-t-il en fusillant le directeur de sa maison du regard.

« Pour combien de temps en avons-nous à peu près ? », s'enquit Hermione en se levant brusquement de son tabouret.

« Je dirais à vue de nez … euh …attendez … » Rogue prit une plume et fit semblant de faire quelques calculs. « Oh, pas plus de … 24 heures… »

« Vingt … vingt … quatre heures ? », balbutia Malfoy. « Mais … professeur … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Mr Malfoy. Estimez vous heureux d'être avec une fille. Mettez vous à la place de se pauvre Potter qui devra subir les avances de son cher Mr Weasley … »

Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction de ses amis, qui étaient aussi pâles que la Mort elle-même. Hermione se surprit à sourire. Quelle tête ferait Chang lorsqu'elle verrait cela… Puis elle vit Rogue sortir une montre à gousset de dessous sa robe.

« Cinq … quatre … trois … deux …un … »

Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Son muscle cardiaque se mit à battre à tout rompre et une chaleur intense parcourut son corps de part en part.

_Orgasme._

Le mot lui était venu à l'esprit sans qu'elle aie pu le retenir. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de Malfoy qui avait légèrement rougi. Il avait chaud lui aussi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rogue annonça la fin du cours et ils durent sortir du cachot. Malfoy courut hors de la pièce sans demander son reste. Hermione, quant à elle, se rapprocha de ses amis qui avaient pris eux aussi une légère couleur rosée.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? », s'enquit Hermione.

« Oui, je crois que ça va aller … et toi Ron ? »

« … »

« Ron ? »

« … »

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers leur ami et virent que le jeune homme fixait Harry comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Le Survivant ne put que ressentir un semblant de gène. Je dit bien un semblant, car l'instant d'après, tous deux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche en plein milieu du couloir principal de l'école.

Hermione sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses avant-bras. « Yurgh … » Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Où était Draco ? Son Draco ? Avec sa magnifique chevelure blonde, ses beaux yeux bleus et sa démarche si assurée … Oh ! Le prochain cours était un cours de soin aux Créatures Magiques. En commun avec les Serpentards. Quelle chance ! Son bel Apollon y serait lui aussi !

Et Hermione se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, le cœur léger. Le lendemain on était samedi … et elle aurait tout le temps de profiter de son bien aimé.

**Hin hin hin … alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Moi je crois que je vois venir un slash gros comme une maison … sans compter des scènes de sexe hétéro aussi pour les homophobes :) **

**J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire sinon pas de suite …**

**Gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !**

**Xérès !**


	4. Chapter 4

The One I love. Chapitre 4.

**Disclaimer : Bon, le truc habituel … Rien n'est à moi, blah blah blah … et je m'excuse encore pour l'avoir oublié dans le 2° chapitre ! Sorryyyyyyyy ! **

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès :**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! Celui que vous attendez tous et je comprends pourquoi, petits vicieux ! Voilà donc les 24 heures très hot qui attendent nos amis … hin hin hin !**

**Réponses aux Reviews : (ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur l'ancien compte !)**

**Forbidden Fruit : Ne t'en fais pas … Hermione va faire bien plus que le retrouver … hin hin hin …**

**Wendy Malfoy : Lol … Je sais je sais, un slash Ron-Harry c'est absolument immonde … Et crois moi, je me suis vraiment beaucoup beaucoup amusée à écrire la partie sur Ron et Harry …. Hi hi ! Et puis qui a dit que Draco était un Animagus d'abord ? beuh …**

**Saöly : Hé hé voici la suite tant attendue ! Et puis il est vrai que j'aime bien écrire des situations bien sadiques pour les personnages … hin hin hin ! A bientôt !**

**Sayakafl : Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait apprécier tout l'humour de ma relation Harry-Ron ! Hé hé … Eh bien tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Le pire est à venir … Bonne lecture !**

**Stéphanie : Ooooh ! tu t'appelles Stéphanie, comme moi ! Trop bien … t'es blonde au moins ? lol. Bon stop … merci beaucoup pour ta review et en espérant que la suite te plaira … Moins de 18 ans s'abstenir ! lol …**

**Little Psyche : Maiheuuuu si mes chapitres sont trop courts c'est parce que je suis à la fac moi maintenant ! Bon, je ferais quand même un effort mais c'est pas dit ! Gros bisous !**

**Lilyep : lol ! Euh, pour la survie de ton clavier je te conseille de ne pas lire les prochains chapitres, lol… Mais de la à dire que Harry-Ron te fait un tel effet … bref, passons … lol A bientôt !**

**Ptite Elfe : Je vais te tueeeeeeer ! Tu le vois le lance-flamme, tu le vois ? lol. Bon primo, répète après moi : Drake est le plus beau le plus fort le plus intelligent le plus … lui-même ! Deuzio, eh oui même les bosseuses lèche cul ont le droit d'être amoureuses … lol. Tertio, la prochaine fois que tu insultes MON Drake … ce sera carrément la tronçonneuse qui t'attendra, compris ? Lol, allez à bientôt !**

**Layla : Merci pour ta review Layla ! Au moins tu n'es pas comme Ptite Elfe … gna gna gna ! Lol, bref ne fais pas attention ! J'espère que ca continuera à te plaire et à bientôt !**

**Ayuluna : Ben, tu vas pas être déçue ! … hin hin hin, j'adore mon côté machiavélique ! Merci pour l'info, au fait ! J'avais pas vu que j'avais bloqué les reviews anonymes ! Kiss !**

**Jorajho : Et comment, qu'ils vont se retrouver ! Bisou et merci pour ta review !**

**Sarouchka : moi aussi j'tadore … voici la suite !**

**Ange d'Iris : Merci pour ta review ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce mystérieux tigre, vous saurez bientôt qui c'est ! En ce qui concerne les pensées de Drake, tu vas être servie ! (souvenez-vous, cette fic est classée M !) Kiss !**

**Sam Malfoy : Ah, tu es comme moi : un inconditionnel de la flemme d'écrire ! lol. Merci pour ta review ! Kisses !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : ta review est … looool ! Mais as-tu pensé qu'Hermione allait avoir plus de succès que Pansy ? … hé hé hé … bisous !**

**Doudou : merci pour ta review, doudou ! En plus ton pseudo me fait penser à la mer, au rhum (parce que le 'doudou' en créole ça veut dire punch), alors doublement merci ! Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Deltaplane : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime mon Drake ! **

Chapitre 4 : Vingt-quatre heures en enfer.

Hermione arriva enfin à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où se trouvaient déjà Hagrid ainsi que d'autres élèves dont son cher et tendre Draco. La jeune Gryffondor se jeta sur le Serpentard avec toute la fougue des jeunes amants. Mais Draco Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il gardait les mains dans ses poches et son visage était impassible. Extérieurement, il ne laissait rien paraître du trouble qui l'habitait. Intérieurement, il avait presque envie d'emporter la Sang-de-Bourbe dans sa chambre pour lui montrer le loup …

_« Hermione … il faut qu'elle me lâche le cou … sinon je vais lui sauter dessus … Non … rappelle toi Draco, tes principes … c'est une Sang Impure ! Merlin, mais c'est du jasmin … elle se parfume au jasmin …oooh nooon, merde, couché mini Draco ! Couché ! Pourquoi elle frotte ses seins contre mon bras ? Pourquoi ? J'ai dit couché ! »_

Mais la jeune fille se pressait de plus belle contre son Draco chéri.

_« Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Je rêve … Hermione Granger me mord le lobe de l'oreille ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête, pitié ! je … je … oh et puis merde ! »_

Sans prévenir, Draco empoigna Hermione par le poignet et se dirigea à grands pas vers le château, traînant une Hermione aux anges.

Pendant ce temps, Hagrid regardait avec horreur Harry et Ron qui se roulaient des pelles. Le roux avait un coup de langue formidable qui arrachait au brun de légers soupirs de satisfaction.

A la fin du cours, seuls deux Gryffondors avaient su résister à l'appel de la couette.

…

« Harry … comment avons-nous pu être à ce point aveugles ? », chuchota Ron tout contre l'oreille du Survivant.

Harry verrouilla son regard dans les pupilles brunes de son meilleur ami et sourit doucement.

« Chuuut … ce qui est fait est fait … arrêtons de tergiverser … et profitons du moment présent … »

Ron acquiesça et sourit à son tour. Puis il se pencha sur son compagnon et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry décida le premier d'approfondir le baiser. Il immisça lentement sa langue entre les lèvres de Ron et partit à la conquête de celle de son ami. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques instants. Puis les mains de Harry glissèrent le long du torse du roux pour s'arrêter sur les boutons de sa chemise. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chemise atterrissait sur le sol du dortoir. Le pantalon de Harry suivit peu après. Le Survivant gémit longuement lorsque son ami caressa délicatement sa verge déjà gorgée de sève. Puis le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dur. Ron avait pressé sa propre virilité contre le bas-ventre de Harry, qui commença doucement à la branler.

Les halètements de Ron avaient l'effet d'exciter Harry à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et presque instinctivement, le brun s'allongea sur le dos, faisant se coucher Ron sur lui. Ron écarta et releva les jambes de Harry dévoilant ainsi toute l'intimité du jeune homme. Il positionna sa virilité dressée à l'entrée de son anus puis entra petit à petit en lui, procédant centimètre par centimètre, laissant le temps à l'organisme de Harry de s'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion. Bientôt, il le pénétra entièrement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir de la gorge de Harry.

« Viens … Ron, viens en moi … », haleta le brun, tandis que le roux commençait à opérer de sensuels mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry suivit le mouvement des hanches de son ami, bougeant ce qu'il fallait afin de permettre à Ron d'aller en lui le plus loin possible. La cadence se fit plus rapide, les halètements des deux jeunes hommes aussi. Mais Ron ne voulait pas jouir tout seul. Il empoigna fermement la verge de Harry et calqua les mouvements de sa main sur ceux de son bassin. La jouissance vint bientôt pour Ron, qui se répandit à l'intérieur de Harry avec un cri rauque.

Ron reprit son souffle avant de se retirer de l'antre de Harry. Il baissa son visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se trouve en face de la verge encore pleine du brun. Et doucement, sensuellement, il le prit en bouche, récoltant déjà les toutes premières gouttes de sève. Enfin après quelques secondes, Harry vint dans la bouche de son ami, accompagnant ses mouvements par ceux de son bassin. Puis Ron se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser. Et le brun goûta avec ravissement leurs saveurs mêlées.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient exténués et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, le cœur rempli d'un sentiment nouveau.

…

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait conduit Hermione dans le Hall du château.

« Oh Dray ! Tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre, dis ? Hein, Dray, tu m'écoutes ? Dray ! »

L'interpellé se retourna sur la Gryffondor. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

« Non mais tu as fini ton cirque, oui ? Ce n'est pas drôle Granger ! Rappelle toi qui je suis ! Compris ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Je suis ton supérieur ! Et je … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione s'était accrochée à son cou et l'embrassait goulûment. Malfoy la repoussa avec force mais elle revint à la charge.

« Oh oui, Dray … » susurra-t-elle. « Domine moi … »

« Non, non, ce n'est … pas … ce que … je voulais dire ! », haleta-t-il en essayant de décrocher Hermione de son cou. « Je … »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Pire encore elle était en train de lui déboutonner sa chemise.

_« Granger, pitié … ne me tente pas … je suis un Malfoy, bordel ! Je ne sors pas avec des … non Hermione … pas l'oreille … COUCHER, mini Draco ! »_

« Hermione ! »

L'interpellée s'arrêta net.

« Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom, Dray ? Oh c'est trop mignon ! »

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Draco qui se raidit. _Il l'avait appelée par son prénom … son inconscient avait pris le dessus … argh si son inconscient n'était même plus maîtrisable, c'était la fin des haricots …_

« Granger …je … »

« Oh non, appelle moi Hermione, c'est tellement mieux … »

« Granger, lâche moi … »

Hermione relâcha son étreinte, la mine boudeuse et Draco put enfin respirer normalement. Décidément, il n'était jamais content … Il ne faisait que rêver d'elle et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il la rejetait …

« Dray, pourquoi tu me rejettes ? », gémit la Gryffondor en feignant la tristesse.

_Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je rêve d'elle la nuit dans des positions plus que compromettantes … je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire ça !_

« Ecoute, Granger … je … il vaut mieux qu'on ne se revoie pas pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures … »

« Mais moi je voulais justement en profiter pour le faire … », bouda Hermione.

Malfoy marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu peux être bête … Faire l'amour bien sûr … »

_COUCHER, MINI DRACO !_

« D'accord ! »

……

« Euh je veux dire euh … il n'en est pas question, Granger …. Tu m'as compris ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

Et Draco Malfoy détala vers sa chambre privée de préfet.

…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de la désirer depuis des années et maintenant que j'ai l'opportunité de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, je la repousse. Pourquoi ?_

_Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe ! _

_Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Un lâche. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Du moins pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas lui dire alors qu'elle est droguée par cette foutue potion de mes deux. Plutôt m'abstenir. Et puis elle croit que je la hais. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade ! Une putain de façade ! Je voudrais qu'elle le sache, qu'elle me dise qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle oublie …_

Draco Malfoy se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour réfléchir. Hermione … Elle devait être dans sa chambre à présent. Sa chambre, si près, dans ce même couloir. _Le couloir des préfets-en-chef. _

Draco courut vers la porte. Il irait lui dire. Maintenant. Et il passerait la nuit avec elle. Il comblerait son propre désir d'homme et il l'oublierait. Comme elle l'oublierait après que les effets de la potion se seraient dissipés.

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande sur Hermione qui attendait de l'autre côté. Draco s'arrêta net, comme paralysé. Hermione sursauta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur de glace de Draco. Un instant, ces yeux lui évoquèrent quelque chose. Quelque chose de lointain. L'instant d'après elle était dans ses bras.

**Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous pensez ! Je ne suis qu'une immonde sadique immorale et vicieuse. Mais après tout, si vous n'aimiez pas que je sois comme ça … vous ne seriez pas là à attendre impatiemment le prochain chapitre ! Qui arrivera sûrement très vite …**

**Alors à bientôt ! Et bonne lecture !**

**P.S : Franchement, la scène HP/RW …. Quelle horreur … À prendre au 36 000° degré ! C'est du foutage de gueule et rien d'autre !**

**Xérès !**


	5. Chapter 5

The One I Love. Chapitre 5.

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi … et pourtant Dieu sait si ça me plairait que … DRAKE SOIT A MOI !**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de The One I Love … rappelez vous, le précédent s'était terminé lorsque Draco Malfoy, furieux d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion de se déclarer à Hermione, s'était précipité dans le couloir pour y trouver la Hermione en question citée précédemment … Laquelle s'était par ailleurs immédiatement jeté dans ses bras … Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Lisez !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Wendy Malfoy : lol ben ouais c'est drôle et bien sûr personne n'aura remarqué la référence a Pokémon bien sûr … Comment ça je suis une intoxiquée ? meuh non …**

**Ptite Elfe : décidément, tes reviews sont un plaisir de tous les sens ! lol. Et puis tu as tres bien deviné : Draco au réveil va être très très vexé par la réaction de sa compagne de chambre … lol. Sinon, bon courage pour tes cours de droit et gros bisous ptite elfe !**

**Aline mcb54 : Maiiieuh pense un peu à ceux qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de vacances à cause de la fac ! Snif … en tout cas, merci pour ta review pleine de soleil, qui sait, je bronzerai peut être par procuration …**

**Sayakafl : Lol ben koi c'est tripant comme couple HP/RW moi j'aime bien en plus je tripe trop sur les roux (n'est ce pas Anya). Tandis qu'Anya ça la fait vomir et c'est précisément ce que va faire Cho lol. Non c'est du R pas du scato ! Et puis si Draco est posé malgré le filtre eh bien c'est parce que … (tu le sauras dans un prochain épisode !) gnark gnark gnark ! Gros bisous !**

**Minerve : Qui a dit que Draco savait se tenir. Je t'explique ma théorie : Draco est un homme avec ses hormones, ses fantasmes et son pénis. Les hommes (définis précédemment) sont incontrôlables quand il s'agit de sexe DONC Draco est intenable dans le cas sus-cité ! et puis à vrai dire en y réfléchissant qu'est ce qui est pire ? Coucher avec Parkinson ou avec Weasley … Médite là-dessus … lol Gros bisous ptite Minerve !**

**Askaya : Lol. Gnarf gnarf gnarf ouiiiii je suis belzébuth, je suis un bouc je suis en rut … hem euh oui je suis sadique c'est bien connu et puis Anya est un peu fleur bleue sur les bords alors on lui pardonne tous (hein Anya ?) Et un dernier conseil, regarde dans un dico la signification du mot mignon … lol bisous !**

**Lala-3310 : bah fo prendre la relation HP/RW au 1844686877868ème degré … je te rappelle qu'on parle de moi, Xérès et je suis un concentré de 1844686877868ème degré … alors te prend pas la tête et si tu médite deux minutes je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver ça drôle … Non mais c'est vrai quoi … Harry Potter avec un … ROUX ! lol bisous !**

**Hermione 46 : merci et j'espère que tu vas continuer a me lire … bisous !**

**Aminteitha : Merci pour ta review. En général, la suite arrive au bout de quelques jours, alors ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et franchement, avoue ! T'as pas tripé sur la scène HP/RW ? Moi je meurs de rire à chaque fois que j'y pense … lol. Bisous !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Bon ok, le HP/RW, j'ai fait ça juste pour faire vomir ma meilleure amie. Ce qui me rassure c'est que y'a pas qu'elle que ça fait vomir ! Lol. Et puis ces deux personnages me déplaisent. Ils sont trop … Gryffondor ! Bisou !**

**Sarouchka : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !**

**Langedesenfers : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! On ne dit pas 'baiser' c'est pas beau ! On dit 'troncher', 'poutrer' ou encore 'défoncer la boîte à mouille' mais pas 'baiser' ! Lol. Mais je pense que la suite devrait te plaire … Bisous !**

**Estelle 01 : La voici, la voila ! Bisous !**

**Steph : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite tant attendue !**

**Ange d'Iris : Voilà, je t'avais dit que tu serais pas déçue ! Kiss !**

**Petite Garce : Hmm, j'adore ton pseudo ! lol. Ah ! Tu es la première qui soit comme moi ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Harry et Ron ! Ravie que quelqu'un comprenne enfin mon humour ! Pour le reste … je pense que ton sadisme sera porté à son comble ! Lol. (Du coup on comprend mieux le choix du pseudo …)**

**Jorajho : Maiiiiheu ! T'es méchante ! Je vais te dire à le monsieur de ! OUIIIN ! Non, t'abuses, j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps entre les deux chapitres ! Et puis zut ! Na ! Bisous !**

**Nymphadora Burd : Bon écoute, je suis très heureuse quand les gens sont heureux et souriants ! Voici la suite ! Mais n'oublie pas que ça va virer au Drama…**

**Laska Malfoy : Ben tu vas pas être déçue … pour Hermione et Draco, quelque chose va se créer … et pour Harry et Ron … hin hin hin, je préfère rien dire ! Lol.**

**Lowrana : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Kiss : hé hé hé … tu connais le marquis de Sade ? Ben je suis sa fille … Lol. Enjoy !**

**elavielTini : J'admire ta perspicacité ! Tu viens de trouver pourquoi Draco est insensible à la potion. Félicitations ! - Mais il faut toujours prendre garde aux effets non souhaités et gênants … More on that in the next chapter !**

**Sam Malfoy : Merci ! Mais Hermione ne vas pas rester ainsi très longtemps … Bisous !**

**Gaëlle : C'est normal ! Un être humain normalement constitué ne PEUT PAS aimer cette scène ! Lol Bisous !**

**Loli : Bravo, au moins tu fais partie des gens qui ONT de l'humour ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Deltaplane : lol ! Je sais ! J'assume à 200 mon sadisme ! Mais je suis quand même zentille … je poste la suite … Bisous ! **

**Rose Potter : Bon, dites merci à Rose Potter et ses 4 reviews qui m'ont décidée à poster la suite aujourd'hui ! Alors, on se lève et on fait un triomphe à Rose Potter ! Ouuuaaaaiiiis ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 5 : Quelques heures pour t'aimer, l'éternité pour oublier…

Draco eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul lorsque la Gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras, mais il la laissa tout de même l'enlacer. L'odeur du jasmin l'enveloppa de nouveau, et il sembla à Draco qu'il ne voulait plus jamais sentir autre chose que cette douce fragrance envoûtante. Hermione leva son visage vers celui de son ancien ennemi et approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci n'attendit pas qu'Hermione aie attaqué la première. D'un mouvement brusque, il prit possession des lèvres douces et pleines de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il l'attirait dans sa chambre. La porte claqua derrière eux mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Draco tenta d'approfondir son baiser et força de sa langue le passage qui menait à celle de sa partenaire. Un duel rude s'ensuivit, chacun étant bien déterminé à s'approprier la langue de l'autre. Draco frémit lorsque Hermione déboutonna le premier bouton de son jean noir. Ce n'était pas le fait de déboutonner en lui-même qui était gênant mais plutôt de penser à la personne qui était en train de le faire.

_Draco Malfoy s'apprêtait à mettre Hermione Granger dans son lit._

Honnêtement qui aurait pu croire ça ?

Personne. Même lui avait du mal à réaliser. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se poser de questions. Le temps était compté. Le charme serait brisé dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Lui-même était à peine sûr de s'en souvenir le lendemain. A cette pensée, Draco serra plus fort le corps d'Hermione contre le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux anciens ennemis s'allongeaient sur le lit à baldaquins verts de Draco. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à ôter les sous-vêtements d'Hermione lorsque une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hermione ? Tu es vierge ? »

La Gryffondor lança un regard inquiet à Malfoy puis acquiesça.

_Elle est vierge. Je vais être le premier à m'immiscer en elle … et elle ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas ?_ _Et moi alors ? Est-ce que je vais m'en souvenir ?_

« Draco ? Euh … ça te dérange que je … »

« Non, non pas du tout ! », s'écria le jeune homme. « C'est juste que … non … laisse tomber … »

_Je veux qu'elle s'en souvienne ! JE VEUX QU'ELLE S'EN SOUVIENNE !_

« Hermione ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les siens.

« Tu me jures que tu ne m'oublieras jamais ? »

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. « Aucune chance, Draco Malfoy … vous êtes l'homme le plus infect et repoussant que j'aie jamais rencontré de ma vie … de fait … ce serait dur de vous oublier ! »

Elle rit. _J'aime tant la voir rire. Je voudrais pouvoir être le seul auquel elle réserve ses moments de bonheur. Le seul._

Draco acheva alors de déshabiller la jeune fille et parcourut son corps des yeux. Elle était si belle. Et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de regarder ! Mais la Gryffondor s'entêtait à porter des vêtements qui cachaient ses rondeurs féminines … ce que Draco comprenait encore moins maintenant qu'il avait constaté l'état de la marchandise.

« Je suis moche, hein ? »

La question fit presque rire Draco qui réussit tout de même à dissimuler un sourire.

« Tu es tellement immonde que j'en ai envie de vomir, Granger … »

Hermione pouffa puis se mit à rire lorsque Draco entreprit de lui mordiller les tétons avec des grognements de chiot qui joue avec une vieille pantoufle. Puis il cessa de jouer et commença à caresser les seins, puis les hanches, le ventre et enfin l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione. Celle-ci inspira profondément puis ferma les yeux. Elle frissonna et Draco la recouvrit à l'aide des draps, sous lesquels il se glissa peu après. Bientôt, Draco Malfoy avait disparu sous les couvertures.

_Mais … mais … il ne va tout de même pas … si il va … ooooooh …_

Hermione pouvait à présent sentir la langue chaude et humide de son amant caresser son clitoris pour s'aventurer ensuite un peu plus bas dans l'intimité de la jeune fille. Draco savait ce qu'il faisait. Hermione en avait conscience. Elle se doutait aussi qu'elle était loin d'être la première qu'il allait pénétrer. Et elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione sentait que son vagin était plus humide que jamais. Draco n'allait sûrement pas tarder à remonter pour … Elle frissonna de nouveau. Et comme prévu, le visage de Draco apparut bientôt de dessous les couvertures. Il embrassa à peu près toutes les parties du corps d'Hermione au passage, avec une frénésie qui fit glousser la Gryffondor. Puis elle reprit très vite son sérieux lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Draco lui adressait.

Il allait le faire maintenant ; elle le savait. Ca se lisait dans son regard. Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'être une biche prise en ligne de mire par un chasseur. Elle était à sa merci. Il avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Elle lui appartiendrait bientôt. Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Heureusement, il était déjà dur, ainsi elle n'eut pas à le stimuler … Honnêtement, l'idée de toucher ce genre de choses la dépassait complètement.

Mais Draco Malfoy savait y faire avec les vierges et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était leader de nature, et il l'était jusqu'au bout. Le blond se positionna à l'entrée de la moiteur de la Gryffondor qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en entrant de quelques centimètres à l'intérieur de la jeune fille qui se raidit.

_Allons bon, si elle commence déjà à se tendre, on n'a pas fini._

Mais c'était quand même Hermione Granger, et rien que pour ça, il était obligé de faire des efforts. Il avait d'ailleurs fait des efforts toute sa vie avec elle. Tout d'abord pour la supporter, puis pour essayer de la chasser de ses pensées et enfin pour tout faire pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il la désire plus que n'importe quelle fille au monde. Comment avait il pu en arriver là, s'était-il demandé de nombreuses fois. La réponse lui était toujours inconnue. Il l'aimait. Point final.

Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus en elle et Hermione gémit légèrement. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal … mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche non plus !

« Chuuuuut … », lui murmura-t-il en guise de réconfort. « C'est bientôt fini … »

Encore un peu. Encore. Enfin il sentit l'ultime résistance. Hermione céda dans un gémissement de douleur.

« Ca y est … ça y est … », chuchota Draco pour la rassurer. « Tu vois ? C'est fini ! Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça en avait l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione eut soudain envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Il était si gentil aujourd'hui, si adorable. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure toujours … Elle avait l'impression qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. La douleur. L'impression d'avoir quelque chose en plus et à la fois quelque chose en moins. Le soulagement lorsque c'était fini. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme pour célébrer leur union charnelle. Puis Draco se mit à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens à l'intérieur de la Gryffondor qui retint un instant son souffle. Puis elle se mit à bouger au rythme des mouvements de son Draco, timidement d'abord puis de façon plus assurée ensuite.

Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. C'était comme un rêve. Une sensation de satisfaction et de plénitude éclipsait toutes ses autres pensées. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Et pour cause. Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle autre fille. Elle était celle qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être, de son âme et il aurait voulu que toute sa vie soit vécue au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un à présent. Ils formaient un tout, une entité, une seule personne. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils se sentaient complets, achevés ; ils étaient eux-mêmes et avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'il leur restait pour être Eux.

Hermione sentit le plaisir monter par vagues, comme le champignon d'une explosion atomique, d'abord faible pour mieux grandir à la fin. Mais la première fois n'était jamais la meilleure, aussi Hermione pensait elle déjà avec ravissement aux prochaines qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait déjà suffisamment de quoi s'occuper avec la première.

Tout son ventre sembla s'enflammer et elle étouffa un gémissement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit Draco se pencher sur son oreille.

« Ne te retiens surtout pas Hermione… crie, hurle fais ce que tu veux … »

… Et il empoigna ses seins tandis qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put retenir un cri de jouissance. Elle avait sa première relation sexuelle avec Draco Malfoy (et sûrement pas la dernière), son ancien ennemi, celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté.

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour venir en elle. Elle sentit le jeune homme agripper les draps entre ses doigts et tout son corps se tendit alors qu'il donnait l'ultime coup de reins qui l'amenait à la jouissance. Il s'immobilisa soudain comme cherchant à atteindre le point le plus profond de l'intimité d'Hermione puis s'effondra sur elle, à bout de forces. Leurs deux poitrines étaient collées l'une à l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre battre avec force. Draco ne s'était toujours pas retiré, et Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aurait même souhaité que le temps s'arrête pour l'éternité.

« Je t'aime, Hermione … »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime … »

**Snif, snif, c'est si beau … Bon vous l'aurez compris … je suis frustrée sexuellement alors je me console en écrivant ce genre de scènes … (chacun sa méthode après tout). En tous cas, j'espère que ma thérapie vous a plu. Profitez en, parce qu'après ça vire dans le drame … lol. Alors profitez en, je crois qu'il font une réduction en ce moment chez Kleenex ® et il serait judicieux je pense d'en acheter … **

**A bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	6. Chapter 6

The one I Love. Chapitre 6.

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi … blah blah blah … Merci J.K Rowling !**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, je vous demanderai chers lecteurs et lectrices … de m'envoyer plein de reviews pour m'encourager. En fait, j'ai pas pour habitude de virer dans le mélo alors si vous pouviez me dire ce qui va ou alors ce qui va pas … ça m'arrangerai ! ( Je suis pas vraiment dotée d'une grande sensibilité et moi les violons et les mouchoirs c'est pas mon truc !) Alors … Reviews please !**

**Sinon ben un petit résumé pour la route : Hermione et Draco, après avoir ingurgité le philtre d'amour concocté en cours de potions, ont couché ensemble pour la première fois, et se jurent fidélité jusqu'à la mort … XD Bon ok c'est pitoyable mais c'est beau, non ? lol. Bref … voici la suite … **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Alinemcb54 : merci de ton encouragement, surtout que ça fait un bail qu'un chapitre n'a pas été publié. Mille excuses à tous mes petits lecteurs adorés !**

**Minerve : Ta lucidité m'étonne ! Ma fic serait-elle aussi prévisible que ça ? Eh bien je vais tâcher de lui mettre un peu de piment ! En tout cas c'est vrai qu'à partir de là, tout va partir en sucette … Pauvre, pauvre Dray ! Bisous !**

**Stéphanie : Allez, hop ! Tout le monde fait des provisions de mouchoirs ! Mais pour l'instant, conservez les précieusement, ils ne seront pas nécessaires dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisous !**

**Sarouchka : Mais tu verras ! Dans le malheur, il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Lol. Non, tu vas t'en remettre, ça va bien se passer.**

**Aminteitha : Lol ! Oui, l'ambiance « amûûûûûûr amûûûûûûr » va légèrement tomber à l'eau dans ce chapitre. Kiss ! **

**Langedesenfers : Lol, serais-tu aussi sensible que ça ? Ben tu vas pas être déçue ! La suite right now ! Kiss.**

**Ayuluna : C'est clair, le réveil va être folklorique ! Mais tout va s'arranger … pour mieux replonger ensuite ! C'est ça le monde de Xérès ! Bisous !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Hmmm, as-tu envisagé que tu pouvais avoir tort ? Ah ah … Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Là, juste en bas !**

**Deltaplane : Oui, frustrée ! Enfin d'un côté vous, mes chers lecteurs, vous en profitez bien … Bisous !**

**Estelle01 : Eh eh eh … la réponse en images ! Kiss.**

**Nymphadora Burd : Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas et puis … dans le monde des obsédés, les masturbateurs sont rois ! Arf arf ! Kiss !**

**Sam Malefoy : Bon, va vraiment falloir que je fasse gaffe à ce que je mets dans mes Bla-bla … parce que le coup du « je suis frustrée sexuellement », c'est pas tombé dans les oreilles des sourds ! Bande d'obsédés ! Mais le vrai instant triste n'est pas encore là … mais là où on s'y attend le moins … Kiss !**

**Laska Malefoy : Euh … trouve toi un plan cul ! Lol. Ca sera toujours moins malsain que de lire mes fanfics classée M … lol. Bisous !**

**Loli : Et si je te disais que dans les deux mémoires, on avait droit à 50 de perte ? Ca t'éclairerais ? Non ? Bon alors la réponse juste en bas ! Scroll ! Scroll !**

**Feylie : Ouah, ça c'est de la review ! Et puis moi, un suppôt de Satan ? Non ! Je SUIS Satan ! Mwahahahahahaha ! **

**Laloune : Eh eh eh … Ah, cette HP/RW a soulevé bien des estomacs … et vous savez quoi ? Je suis super hypra fière de moi ! Hi hi ! Bisous !**

**Ginger : Merci de ta review !**

**Petite Garce : Bah, le « je t'aime » a le droit d'être rapide, ils sont sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour. Une chose est sûre, au réveil, il viendra beaucoup mois facilement, le je t'aime ! Lol. Pour la frustration, je suis navrée, j'ai trouvé de quoi me satisfaire ! Bisous !**

**Kathy Magda : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry et Draco sont deux personnages très complexes. C'est pour ça que j'adore étudier leurs sentiments. Tu devrais lire mon OS « Pourquoi Draco Malfoy est-il aussi méchant ? ». J'ai essyé d'y dépeindre le côté fragile et torturé de Draco. Ca devrait te plaire ! La suite, maintenant !**

**Enora Black : Ben pleure pas ! Lol. Pas pour si peu ! Voici la suite !**

**Beverly : Lol, bon c'est rassurant de voir que y'en a d'autres qui sont autant en manque d'affection que moi ! Lol. Pour la réaction d'Hermione, crois-moi, tu vas pas être déçue ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 6 : Souviens toi la nuit dernière …

Hermione et Draco avaient profité au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait avant la fin des effets du philtre de Rogue et avaient passé la journée puis la nuit dans la chambre du Serpentard, découvrant les joies de l'amour partagé. Exténués, les deux amants s'étaient endormis au petit matin …

…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Où donc était-elle ? Sa chambre était désormais décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle tourna la tête … et hurla.

_D … d…Draco Malfoy était dans SON lit ?_

Le dit Malfoy s'éveilla à son tour, aux cris que poussaient Hermione.

« Hermione ? », demanda-t-il en voyant le regard horrifié que lui jetait la jeune fille. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione pointa un doigt tremblant vers lui et parla d'une voix qui tremblait elle aussi.

« Qu'est … ce … que … je fais … ici … nue … avec toi … dans ton lit ? »

Le visage de Draco se décomposa. _Merlin, quelle heure est-il ?_

« Quelle heure est il ? », demanda Malfoy à une Hermione furieuse.

« JE VIENS DE TE POSER UNE QUESTION MALFOY ! », sa voix se brisa. « Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Malfoy soupira. _Elle a tout oublié … Et pourquoi est ce que moi je me souviens de tout ? C'est injuste … _

Le blond lança un regard douloureux à Hermione mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle s'était levée, avait récupéré ses vêtements épars sur le sol et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ressortit et fixa Malfoy avec dégoût.

« Je t'avertis Malfoy, si tu as fait quoi que ce soit, je le saurais … en attendant, je t'interdis de dire à personne que … que … », elle eut un haut-le-cœur, « que je me suis réveillée dans ton lit ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée là, et crois moi que je n'y suis pour rien. Et si tu avais l'intention de me faire … »

« Tu étais là de ton plein gré. », trancha Draco sur un ton sec.

Ce fut au tour du visage d'Hermione de se décomposer.

« Qu'est … qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? », bégaya-t-elle en pâlissant.

« Je veux dire par là, Granger, que tu es venue dans cette chambre de ton plein gré, tu m'as donné ton corps, tu as pris ton pied, c'était super, alors maintenant barre toi … »

_Imbécile ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ?_

« Très bien … », fit la voix d'Hermione tremblante de rage. « Je me tire si c'est ce que tu veux … »

_Non, non ! Je ne veux pas ; reste, je t'en prie et continue à me rendre heureux comme tu l'as fait hier. J'ai besoin de toi, Granger …_

« Ok, bon vent ! », lâcha le Malfoy extérieur.

La porte claqua et Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Imbécile ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas tout dit ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir ? Maintenant elle va croire que je l'ai violée ou pire encore … Dieu sait ce qui va lui passer par la tête à cette idiote …_

Draco releva la tête et fixa le creux dans l'oreiller où Hermione avait posé sa tête pendant les dernières heures. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur de jasmin, ses cheveux glisser entre ses doigts, sa voix qui lui en demandait toujours plus … Pourquoi donc était il le seul à se souvenir de cette nuit ?

Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant entrer le soleil et la fraîcheur de fin de matinée. Il pouvait entendre les cris des supporters de Gryffondor et de Pouffsouffle qui encourageaient leurs équipes. Le match de Quidditch … Draco soupira et referma la fenêtre, exaspéré par les « Allez, Harry ! » que les Gryffondors scandaient sans relâche dans les gradins.

« Hermione … »

…

A peine était elle arrivée dans sa chambre, qu'Hermione s'était jetée dans sa douche. La seule idée d'avoir laissé Malfoy tripoter son corps la rendait malade. Et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle s'était laissée faire, encore plus …

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Malfoy, va-t-en ! », hurla-t-elle en direction de la sortie.

« Euh … c'est moi … c'est Harry … Hermione ? Tu m'ouvres ? »

_Suis-je bête … Pourquoi Malfoy voudrait-il me parler alors qu'il vient à peine de me virer de sa chambre …_

Hermione enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte, découvrant un Harry abattu au regard fuyant.

« Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? », s'enquit la jeune fille en espérant secrètement que Cho aie enfin rompu.

« Cho a rompu. », lâcha Harry avec tristesse.

_YES !_

« Vraiment ? », fit Hermione en essayant de paraître triste pour son ami. « Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Vous vous entendiez si bien … »

« Elle a su pour Ron et moi. »

Hermione ne comprit pas du tout ce que Harry voulait dire.

« Pour Ron et toi quoi ? », demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

« Eh bien … Ron et moi, on … nous …on a passé la nuit ensemble, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit … »

Hermione ressentit comme une impression de déjà vu. Son estomac se noua.

« Et comment l'a-t-elle su ? »

« Eh bien, Rogue a clamé sur tous les toits qu'il s'était vengé de ses élèves en leur faisant avaler leurs philtres d'amour et … il a donné des noms … »

Ce fut au tour de la gorge d'Hermione de se nouer. « Et … quels noms par exemple ? »

« Alors … il y avait … moi et Ron, Dean et Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, et …toi et Malfoy. »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. _On a été drogués par Rogue !_

« Et Cho l'a su et elle a demandé à Ron ce que nous avions fait et … Ron lui a tout dit. Et elle a rompu. »

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Ainsi, si ils avaient été drogués … elle devait des excuses à Malfoy. Il n'était pas plus responsable qu'elle après tout … et même si cela la répugnait de présenter ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'excuse au Serpentard, elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir accusé si injustement de … viol. Si ils étaient drogués tous les deux … il suffirait de tirer un trait sur l'affaire et on n'en parlerait plus. Du moins l'espérait-elle …

Hermione se leva.

« Où tu vas ? », demanda Harry à son amie.

« Faire des excuses à quelqu'un… », répondit-elle d'un ton absent. « Je reviens dans une minute … »

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard et respira à fond.

_Je lui fais mes excuses et je me tire … je lui fais mes excuses et je me tire … je lui fais mes... Oh la honte ! Je jure par Merlin que si je croise Rogue dans un couloir je lui ravale le portrait !_

Hermione frappa l'ébène de la porte de Malfoy. Elle entendit le Serpentard remuer de l'autre côté et se diriger à grands pas vers la porte … qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Hermione ?_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu ne vois pas que tu m'emmerdes ? »

« J'étais venue te faire des excuses mais plus je te vois plus je me dis que c'est inutile. », dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre du Serpentard.

_Des excuses ? Aurait-elle recouvré la mémoire ?_

« Me faire des excuses ? A moi ? Oh mais, aurais-tu enfin compris que j'étais ton supérieur ? Je suis agréablement surpris, Granger … »

Hermione tourna les talons et fit mine de vouloir sortir de la pièce. Mais Draco se précipita sur la porte et empêcha toute sortie.

« Une minute, Granger … Tu ne t'es pas excusée… »

« Je m'excuserai le jour où tu cesseras de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Malfoy … »

Le « centre du monde » sourit et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur. « Alors ? J'attends, Granger… »

Hermione fulminait et il adorait ça. Il adorait le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait à ce moment là. Il n'était pas haineux comme celui que lui lançaient la plupart des amis de Saint Potter, il était agacé et peut être légèrement amusé. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu être amis …

« Je m'excuse de … »

« Non, non, non … », la coupa Draco en arborant un sourire des plus exécrables. « On dit : Malfoy, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir importuné Votre Grandeur, et je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter les plates excuses que … »

« C'est bon, je me tire … », grogna Hermione en forçant le passage jusqu'au couloir.

Malfoy ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Le bois claqua sèchement et le bruit se répercuta dans le couloir. Hermione sursauta et frémit lorsque Malfoy approcha son visage du sien. Ils se fixèrent un instant, dans l'attente d'un geste ou d'une parole de l'autre.

« Je … je m'excuse, Malfoy … », chuchota Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non. « De t'avoir accusé à tort alors que c'est Rogue le responsable … »

« Répète les derniers mots de ta phrase, Granger … », susurra Malfoy, son souffle caressant délicatement le cou d'Hermione.

« Rogue … Rogue est le responsable »

Malfoy se redressa et tapota la joue d'Hermione comme il l'aurait fait avec une gamine de cinq ans.

« Bon, ça ira … Tu peux disposer … »

_Embrasse-la, idiot ! Si elle s'en va maintenant, c'est terminé !_

Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

« Granger ! »

L'interpellée se retourna et vit que Draco lui tournait à présent le dos. Il regardait par la fenêtre et le soleil accentuait les reflets blonds dans ses cheveux.

« Reviens quand tu veux … »

Hermione le fixa, interdite.

_Reviens quand tu veux._

La Gryffondor déglutit. Il plaisantait ou il était sérieux ? Troublée, la jeune fille ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un « si tu veux » peu convaincu. Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle respira profondément et rentra dans sa chambre.

Toujours face à sa fenêtre, Draco Malfoy ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux que ce jour là.

**N'est ce pas adorable ? Bon ok, ce chapitre était légèrement guimauve et tirait même vers le cliché des « Feux de l'amour ». Mais bon, j'avais envie qu'il se passe un truc mignon. Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que le tigre va refaire son apparition à Poudlard et dans le cœur d'Hermione… **

**Alors, à bientôt et … bonne lecture !**

**Xérès !**


	7. Chapter 7

The One I Love, chapitre 7.

**Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de répéter que rien n'est à moi dans cette fic à part l'histoire, que tout est à J.K Rowling et que je n'utilise ses personnages que pour mon plaisir personnel … et le votre !**

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Le voili le voilou, le nouveau chapitre de The One I Love… Souvenez vous, dans le précédent chapitre, Hermione a fait ses excuses à Malfoy… Une barrière est tombée entre eux mais le plus gros reste à faire (leurs cœurs à ces deux là, c'est du béton armé !) Donc … voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kathy Magda : C'est ça ! Seuls ceux qui sont déjà amoureux se souviennent ! Ce sera expliqué plus clairement plus tard. Patience !**

**Aminteitha : Oh … Nick, tu ne peux pas épouser Sharon … lol. Hem …**

**Ayuluna : Aucune vengeance sur Rogue n'est prévue … Hors de question de toucher à mon Sévichou d'amour !**

**Feylie : Continue, j'adore les longues reviews ! En tous cas, le passage où tu dis « venir dans mon Enfer, ta chère Satan », pourrait être très mal interprété ! lol. Est-ce moi ou mon esprit tordu ? Non, c'est Xérès, tout simplement !**

**Estelle01 : Et voici la suite !**

**laskaMalfoy : T'as raison à la fois pour la potion et pour le plan cul ! Lol. Que dire de plus à part que je suis la meilleure ? Lol. Kiss !**

**Beverly : Rassure-toi, j'ai tout suivi. Ta review n'est pas si incompréhensible que ça (il suffit d'un peu d'entraînement ! Lol). Je partage tout à fait ton opinion pour Cho (la pauvre) et pour ma santé personnelle et celle de mes chers lecteurs adorés, je ne pense pas refaire de scène slash HPRW. En ce qui concerne le tigre, c'était prévisible, oui, mais ce n'est pas l'élément important de l'histoire ! Patience !**

**Deltaplane : T'inquiètes ! Ca ne fait que commencer ! On n'attrape pas Hermione Granger aussi facilement ! Bisou !**

**Laloune : Je vois ça … lol. Voilà qui pourrait te satisfaire !**

**Loli : Mignon ! Argh, Xérès vire dans le mignon … Que vais-je devenir ? Va se pendre à la lunette des toilettes.**

**Nymphadora Burd : Aaaah mais c'était pas dans le but de te vexer ! Oooooh pardonne-moi ! C'était pas sur toi spécialement, c'est juste un truc qui m'est venu comme ça, je t'assure ! Lol. Encore désolée. Allez, je te dédicace la suite pour me faire pardonner ! Gros gros gros bisous !**

**Gaëlle : Merci de ta review et voici la suite !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène. C'est collector quand même, Hermione Granger faisant de plates excuses à Draco Malfoy. Ca ne se voit pas tous les jours ! Bon ça, c'est fait ! Maintenant, pour éliminer Cho, tapez un !**

**Sam Malfoy : Bah … son attente et sa souffrance ne seront pas vains ! Les bons efforts sont toujours récompensés. A suivre !**

**Lana5 : Ma meilleure amie aussi s'appelle Laetitia ! Hi hi glou ! Voici la suite et à bientôt !**

**Dragonia : patience ! Le tigre revient …. Tout de suite !**

Chapitre 7 : « Tu es le seul qui me comprenne … »

Deux jours après l'expérience déplaisante de Rogue, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient de nouveau cours de potions. Leur professeur les accueillit, un sourire agaçant aux lèvres.

« Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir … », siffla-t-il en dévisageant quelques uns de ses élèves avec amusement. « Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais _sincèrement désolé_ de m'être trompé dans les dosages de poudre de rose, et je m'excuse également pour tous les problèmes auxquels vous avez du … (il fixa Harry et Ron avec amusement) … faire face. »

Harry serra les poings sous son bureau et Ron lui posa une main sur le genou pour le calmer. Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à l'idée que le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé et que son meilleur ami soient … soient des … beurk …

Elle jeta un œil en direction de Malfoy qui la regarda à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire narquois. Hermione haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

…

Lorsque Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller déjeuner, elle vit que Malfoy l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle soupira.

_Allons bon … que va-t-il me lancer cette fois ?_

Malfoy s'approcha d'elle, un sourire large sur son visage. Il préparait un mauvais coup, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« Alors, Granger ? Pas trop dégoûtée ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? », répondit-elle sèchement.

« Allons, allons, mon cœur … je parle bien sûr de … ces deux …homosexu … »

« Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes, Malfoy ? Ou c'est vraiment plus fort que toi ? »

« Moi, en tous cas, ça me débecte de voir ces deux femmelettes se rouler des pelles … »

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Malfoy put voir ce regard qu'il aimait tant. A cet instant, il sut qu'elle aussi, cela la dégoûtait de regarder ses amis se mettre la main au panier à longueur de journée.

« Malfoy … », commença-t-elle.

« Chut, ne dis rien, je suis sûr que tu penses exactement comme moi … », dit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

« Soit … », admit Hermione. « Mais où veux tu en venir, Malfoy … »

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir et appuya son index sur son menton tout en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Cela signifie que … ton cas est désespéré à présent ! » Son ton presque joyeux était absolument répugnant. « Plus jamais tu ne repenseras à devenir la petite amie d'Harriette ! »

« Et alors ? », trancha Hermione qui sentait la colère monter de plus en plus.

« Pour ma part, j'ai déjà couché avec toute la population féminine de Poudlard …et comme tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que nous avons fait ensemble, je te propose d… »

« N'y pense même pas, Malfoy … » le coupa Hermione en le fusillant du regard et en détalant en direction de la Grande Salle.

…

A minuit, Hermione s'échappa du dortoir et sortit dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et espérait peut être croiser de nouveau le tigre blanc…

C'était la pleine lune et le ciel était sans nuages. L'astre de nuit se reflétait dans les eaux sombres du lac. La pleine lune … Hermione eut une pensée amicale pour le professeur Lupin. Quelle tête ferait-ils les quatre Maraudeurs si ils savaient que leur petit protégé batifolait avec son meilleur ami. Hermione gloussa. De toutes façons, maintenant elle s'en fichait. Harry n'était plus rien pour elle. Et puis, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer sortir avec un … gay ? (Surtout un gay qui sort avec un roux … lol. Total dédikass à Nyanya !)

Hermione avança jusqu'à l'endroit où le tigre lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques jours plus tôt. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se lever jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Un frisson la parcourut. Etait-ce ses souvenirs de cette nuit là ou le vent ? A cet instant, elle n'aurait pas su répondre.

_Où es-tu, mon sauveur ?_

Hermione sourit à cette pensée. Qui donc pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce pelage immaculé ? C'était forcément quelqu'un de l'école mais qui ? Dumbledore ? Hermione retint un éclat de rire. Imaginer ce magnifique tigre se transformer en ce vieux fou croulant c'en était trop. Un autre professeur ? Non, il l'aurait immédiatement convoqué dans son bureau. Et puis elle ne voyait pas vraiment Rogue et ses cheveux gras se métamorphoser en une bête aussi belle. Un nom traversa soudain son esprit. _Malfoy._ Décidément, c'était le délire total ce soir. D'un autre côté, cela irait bien à Malfoy de devenir un magnifique animal majestueux et tout et tout … _Sauf que si cela avait été Malfoy, il m'aurait laissé m'écraser en souriant puis aurait joué avec mon cadavre …_

Un bruit derrière la fit sursauter. Le tigre blanc était là, observant Hermione avec un regard doux. Un regard humain. _Raison de plus pour que ce ne soit pas Malfoy_, pensa Hermione en riant dans sa barbe.

Le tigre feula et s'approcha prudemment d'Hermione. Celle-ci avança la main pour lui caresser la tête.

« Enfin, te voilà … je me disais bien que tu viendrais … »

L'animal fouetta l'air de sa queue et fit un pas en avant.

« Et si tu me disais qui tu es ? Je suis sûre que tu es un Animagus … disons que un tigre du Bengale c'est pas exactement l'animal le plus discret ici … »

Le tigre secoua la tête.

« Je vois, tu ne veux pas … bien …en tous cas, merci de m'avoir sauvée l'autre jour … ce que j'ai fait est stupide … »

Hermione vit que le tigre s'était couché par terre et fouettait le sol de sa queue, comme si il invitait la jeune fille à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça ? »

Le tigre dressa les oreilles.

« En partie à cause de Harry Potter … » Hermione rit nerveusement. « Et tu sais ce qu'est le grand Harry Potter au moment présent ? Une tapette … »

Le tigre tressaillit et regarda Hermione bizarrement. Un doute se fit sentir dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas Harry ou Ron au moins ? »

Le tigre roula des yeux et fit semblant de s'évanouir. Hermione éclata de rire.

« Tu me rassures … »

Le tigre releva la tête et lécha copieusement la main d'Hermione qui protesta joyeusement.

« Hé ! Je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais on n'a quand même pas gardé les Lutins ensemble ! »

Faute de mieux, le tigre se contenta de poser sa grosse tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« C'est dingue … tu ne parles pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es la personne qui me comprends le mieux sur cette terre. J'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es … tu voudrais pas … »

Le tigre grogna.

« Bon, bon d'accord, ne t'énerves pas … »

Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là, sous les étoiles, à parler (où plutôt à se comprendre à demi-mot), le tigre avec sa tête toujours posée sur les genoux d'Hermione, la nuit passa bien rapidement à leur goût. Les lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Hermione regarda le tigre détaler vers le château. Elle aurait voulu le suivre et l'espionner mais il lui faisait confiance. Et puis surtout, il était trop rapide pour qu'elle aie la moindre chance de le rattraper …

…

Le tigre blanc se dirigea vers le couloir des préfets et s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la chambre de Draco Malfoy. L'Animagus reprit alors forme humaine et entra dans sa chambre.

Il avait passé la nuit avec Elle. Elle l'avait laissé l'approcher, la toucher. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et en l'écoutant il s'était sentit coupable. Coupable de lui cacher son identité, coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir toutes ces années, de s'être moqué d'Elle alors qu'Elle ne recherchait que du soutien. Draco Malfoy ôta sa chemise de soie noire et la jeta nonchalamment sur le lit, découvrant un torse pâle mais très musclé pourtant. Il se mit face à la glace et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Il admira son reflet quelques instants puis détourna les yeux.

…

Hermione ne voulait pas se recoucher maintenant. Les cours commençaient dans trois heures, et s'endormir maintenant serait au contraire le meilleur moyen pour la fatiguer encore plus. Que faire donc ? Les paroles de Draco lui revinrent à l'esprit : _Viens quand tu veux …_

Il n'avait pas précisé d'horaires. Grossière erreur … Hermione se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, en sifflant un petit air guilleret, ravie à l'idée de réveiller Malfoy à cinq heures et demies du matin … Sournoisement, la Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, prenant soin par la même occasion de ne point faire de bruit. Elle approcha son visage de l'entrebâillement … et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Alors comme ça on m'espionne, Granger ? », demanda innocemment Malfoy avec un large sourire.

Furieuse de s'être fait prendre, Hermione tenta de se justifier avec les moyens du bord.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu mentionné des heures particulières, ainsi je considère que … »

« C'est bon, Granger, tu me saoules avec tes monologues. », trancha Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer.

« Bref … », soupira Malfoy. « Si tu es venue ici juste pour mater mes abdominaux, je crois que tu as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui, non ? »

Hermione remarqua à ce moment là qu'il était torse nu … et éclata de rire. Visiblement vexé, Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Non mais tu t'es vu ? On dirait un cachet d'aspirine ! Et tu oses montrer ça à une jeune fille pure comme moi ? Tu veux me dégoûter du genre humain, c'est ça ? »

« Granger … », grogna Malfoy en avançant vers elle avec un regard menaçant.

« Avoue que c'est bête … On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'était le soleil dans ta vie. C'est presque si t'es pas transparent tant qu'on y est … »

« Tu vas me le payer, Granger … », s'écria Draco en se jetant sur la jeune fille. Il l'attrapa par les poignets tandis que la Gryffondor éclatait de rire ; il lui fit une balayette qui la fit tomber doucement par terre.

« Alors ? Qui c'est le plus fort ? », plaisanta Draco en contractant les muscles de ses bras.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. En fait elle était trop occupée avec son fou rire incontrôlable pour se soucier de ce que disait Draco. Celui-ci fut saisi. Elle était naturelle. Avec lui. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait ainsi en sa présence.

Enfin, voyant que Draco ne bougeait plus, Hermione s'arrêta de rire et le regarda. Il souriait. Il LUI souriait. D'un sourire si doux. On aurait dit un ange. Jamais la Gryffondor ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre. Draco détourna les yeux et Hermione se releva en se raclant la gorge.

« Hem … on en était à la raison de ta visite … », marmonna Draco en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les rideaux de la fenêtre.

« Oh oui bien sûr … euh pourquoi je suis là c'est ça ? ... ouais, c'est ça… disons que j'avais envie de parler c'est tout. »

_C'est ce qu'on vient de faire toute la nuit, Hermione …_

« J'aimerais savoir si tu connais quelqu'un dans l'école qui serait susceptible de se changer en un Animagus. Un Tigre du Bengale, plus précisément. »

Draco délaissa son observation des rideaux pour plonger ses iris d'argent dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

« Non … je ne connais personne qui sache faire ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh … c'est juste que … une nuit, j'ai rencontré un tigre blanc dans le parc et … je me demandais … oh c'est idiot … laisse tomber … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était idiot. », coupa Draco. « Et … comment tu le trouves ce tigre … je veux dire, tu as passé du temps avec lui ? »

« A vrai dire … j'ai passé toute cette nuit avec lui, dehors, à parler, ou du moins je parlais … mais j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait mes moindres pensées, mes moindres désirs … à ses côtés, je me sentais en sécurité … tu comprends ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

_Tu parles que je comprends … Mais c'est moi, putain de merde ! Je suis sûr que tu sais que c'est moi ! Hermione !_

« Et toi ? », demanda Draco. « Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Puis elle tourna le dos à Draco et continua.

« Pourtant je sais que si il voulait bien me dire qui il est … je sais qu'on pourrait devenir des amis et même plus que ça, tu vois ? »

Dans son dos, Draco se raidit. _Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut … c'est le tigre en lequel je me transforme …_

A cette pensée, une pointe s'enfonça profondément dans le cœur du Serpentard.

De nouveau, un sentiment de profonde culpabilité envahit le cœur du blond. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire, lui avouer. Lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, juste qu'elle le remarque.

I feel guilty Je me sens coupable

My words are empty Mes mots sont vides de sens

No signs to give you Aucuns signes à te donner

I don't have the time for you Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer

You say I'm heartless Tu me dis que je suis sans cœur

And you say I don't care Et que je me fous de tout

I used to be there for you J'étais pourtant toujours là pour toi

You said I seem so dead Tu m'as dit que je te semblais achevé

That I have changed but so have you Que j'ai changé, mais toi aussi

Guilty, I feel so empty Coupable, je me sens si vide de sens

You know how to make me feel guilty Tu sais comment me faire sentir

Coupable.

**Bon ok, la chanson à la fin ça fait cliché mais quoi ? D'abord j'adore cette chanson (Guilty de The Rasmus) et puis ensuite c'est MA fic donc je fais ce que JE veux ! Na ! Et puis je trouve qu'elle correspondait bien à la situation … Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier … lol. Bon j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Même si il n'y a pas trop d'action pour le moment, mais je ferais des efforts pour vous en donner un peu plus tard. Là il est tard et je dois aller manger parce qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Lylia et Ludmya, des copines de mon foyer et que y'a un gros gâteau d'anniversaire … hin hin hin. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	8. Chapter 8

The one I Love. Chap. 8

Disclaimer : S'il vous plaît ! Ne me forcez pas à écrire ça toute ma vie ! J'en fais des cauchemars ! Bon, bon … voila rien ne m'appartient … VOUS ETES CONTENTS ?

Les bla-bla de Xérès : Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Vous avez de la chance parce que j'ai failli ne pas l'écrire celui-là, ayant été atteinte d'une flemmingite aiguë avec paralysie de mes avant-bras m'empêchant donc d'écrire. Mais je me suis soignée (à l'insu de mon plein gré) et me suis armée de courage pour retomber dans la guimauve. En effet comme vous avez du le penser, le fossé s'est légèrement refermé entre nos deux protagonistes dans le dernier chapitre paru. Hin hin hin … ERREUR ! GROSSIERE ERREUR ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus …. Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

Ayuluna : Ouh là ! Tu vas bien vite en besogne ! Personnellement pour l'instant non, mais sûrement plus tard ! Honnêtement, qui pourrait faire du mal à notre Sévichou national, je vous le demande ?

Aminteitha : Noon ! C'est pas vrai ! Décidément, ce Brendon rebondit toujours sur ses pattes, et dire qu'il s'est tapé Jennifer ! Lol. Tu veux de l'action ? Tu vas pas être déçue … Patience ! Sinon, honnêtement, toutes les filles rêveraient d'être à la place d'Hermione rien que pour se taper Dray … Bisous !

Kathy Magda : Aaaaah désolée, mais … il y a des questions où je met un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de vous laisser mariner dans votre jus … Voici la suite !

Feylie : Tes reviews font super plaiz ! En tous cas, je ne pense pas que la suite te déplaise. Conseil : Achète toi un tigre blanc en peluche, appelle le Drake et refait toi toutes les scènes de la fic et tu t'amuseras comme une petite folle ! Hi hi hi ! Lol, à bientôt !

Sarouchka : C'est pas grave … t'es pardonnée ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va bientôt découvrir son identité ! La suite !

Ipikou : Mes fans ? Oh oui répète le encore une fois ! Lol, merci et à bientôt !

Sam Malfoy : Ooooh, un fan de the rasmus ! Super, j't'adore ! love Merci de ta review et voici la suite !

Steph : Voici la suite, ma petite homonyme de moi ! Kiss.

Athena : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci de ta review ! Bisous !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui, mais imagine le en train de s'excuser tout en arborant un sourire de psychopathe ? Voaaallla, tu vois ça passe déjà beaucoup mieux. Et non, Hermione n'a pas de pulsions zoophiles. Non mais ! Mais elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoute et elle l' trouvé. C'est normal qu'elle cherche à savoir qui c'est. Et « involontairement » ne serait pas le mot. Non … il va tout simplement tout lui avouer … à ses risques et périls …Mdr.Kiss

Nymphadora Burd : MAIS C'ETAIT POUR RIREUH ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ya Nymphadora k'est méssante avec moiiiiiiiiiii ! Bouhouuuuuuuu… Voici la suite quand même …. :o :

ElavielTini : aaaaah, je suis comme ça, je ne me prends pas la tête, j'ai toujours le mot qui fait sourire. Sinon, je crois que tu as raison, il va tout lui avouer … et ça ne va pas très bien se passer. .. Enjoy !

Diabolikvampyr : Voici la suite !

Beverly : Oooooh, tu vas en Gwada ? J'ai de la famille là-bas ! Tu vas dans quel coin ? Moi j'étais à Petit-Bourg ! Rah la la … L'anse Bertrand, Ste Anne, le Gosier … Pointe à Pitre … VACACIONES ! ….. Lol je m'emporte. Sinon, t'inquiètes, la guimauve va arriver plus tard. Bisous !

Dragonia : Lol, même conseil qu'à Feylie ! Achète toi un tigre blanc en peluche ! Lol. La suite !

Stéphanie : Lol, voici la suite ! Kiz !

Estelle01 : Merci de ta review et à bientôt !

Ginger : Un don ? Euh lol … ouais si tu le dis ! Merci et à bientôt !

Chapitre 8 : Révélations.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Hermione passait ses nuits avec Draco (sous sa forme de tigre bien entendu). La Gryffondor avait même renoncé à demander son identité à son compagnon, voyant qu'il n'en démordrait pas. _Bah, on ne peut cacher quoi que ce soit à Hermione Granger très longtemps… je finirais par découvrir qui c'est …_

…

Le dégoût des premiers temps envers la nouvelle situation de Harry s'était atténué et Hermione avait recommencé à espérer pouvoir sortir avec le Survivant. Après tout, peut être se faisait-il des illusions sur le fait qu'il était gay … si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une passade et il finirait tôt ou tard par revenir à la raison …

« Non vraiment, disait Hermione au tigre la nuit même, je pense encore avoir une chance avec Harry … il doit juste traverser une période difficile voilà tout … »

Draco releva brusquement sa tête de tigre et Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Draco la regarda, interdit. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu es qui au juste pour réagir comme ça ? »

Draco se redressa sur ses pattes, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione puis repris la direction du château, ignorant les appels d'Hermione. Il reprit sa forme humaine dans le Hall puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte claqua violemment.

_Et merde …mais putain, elle ne se rend vraiment compte de rien cette Gryffondor de mes deux ? Soit elle est vraiment idiote, soit …Draco n'est rien pour elle. Elle me veut juste sous ma forme de tigre. Non, même pas. Si elle savait que c'était moi…elle ne viendrait sûrement plus me voir. Non, elle ne viendrait peut être plus voir le Tigre, bordel. Parce que MOI, elle ne vient même plus ME voir dans MA chambre. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle vient me raconter qu'elle a encore une chance avec Potter ? Mais qu'a-t-elle besoin de me raconter ça ?_

Draco ferma les yeux. Pourtant c'était simple, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Tout raconter à Hermione. Que le tigre, c'était lui. Qu'il la désirait, même sans potion. Que Harry n'était désormais qu'une irrécupérable fillette et qu'elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à attendre un gars qui ne viendrait pas. Qu'il lui fallait un homme, un vrai. Comme lui, par exemple.

_Heureusement que je suis un Malfoy et que la vanité est considérée comme une vertu dans la famille._

Cette pensée ramena un faible sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard. C'était pourtant simple : il suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, de lui parler et le tour était joué. _Que sera sera (en italien dans le texte, lol, ndlA « advienne que pourra » pour les incultes)_

…

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'arma de tout le courage que son âme pouvait contenir et s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors où Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses congénères en rouge et or. Ses chaussures le firent s'arrêter derrière Hermione qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« J'étais juste venu demander comment c'était passé la nuit pour notre couple de l'année, le Binoclard et sa belette ? »

_Mais quel con … pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Et pourquoi devant ELLE en plus ? Non mais je suis vraiment un con fini, moi …bon est-ce que la situation est rattrapable ? _

« Mais non, je plaisante, Potty … crois bien que je ne suis pas du même bord que toi … en fait … je dirai même que-

« Viens en au fait, Malfoy … », coupa sèchement Hermione.

_Tout compte fait je crois que la situation est en train de m'échapper complètement. Tentons une sortie._

« Oh, tant pis. J'étais venu dans l'espoir qu'Hermione vienne m'expliquer un petit truc mais ça sera pour plus tard … »

_Oh c'est bien, ça …je suis vraiment trop fort …_

« Malfoy ! », cria Hermione en voyant que le Serpentard se dirigeait à présent vers sa place à sa table. « On va pas te manger, tu sais, tu peux dire ce que tu as à dire ici … »

_Dis par toi, bébé, cette phrase prend une tournure légèrement malsaine …ben oui ! Justement, Granger ! Mange moi ! Pff, non mais qu'est ce que je raconte …non, non il faut absolument que je me tire de là !_

« Non, vraiment, ça peut attendre … c'était juste pour signaler à Granger que je lui avais posé son bouquin sur les tigres du Bengale devant la porte de sa chambre … »

Malfoy tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à sa table, près de Pansy Parkinson. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait embrassé lui-même.

_Moi, alors …_

Harry et Ron jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

« Tu lui prêtes des livres, toi maintenant ? », demanda Harry, perplexe.

Mais Hermione semblait ailleurs. _Aurait-il trouvé de qui il s'agissait ? Il aurait fait ça pour moi ?_

…

Le soir venu, Hermione frappa à la porte de Draco. Il l'attendait, à en juger par l'absence de temps entre le moment où la Gryffondor avait frappé et celui où la porte s'était ouverte. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps. Elle entra dans la pièce, suivie des yeux par un Malfoy au regard de prédateur. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Alors ? », attaqua-t-elle. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean noir. Il se tourna vers elle, et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua le regard cruel de l'aigle qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie. Et elle était la proie. Hermione préféra ne pas y penser et répéta sa question.

Un sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir, Granger ? »

Hermione acquiesça, sans quitter Malfoy des yeux une seconde. Elle avait l'impression que si elle baissait les yeux, il en profiterait pour lui foncer dessus et la dévorer. Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

La question fit presque suffoquer Hermione mais elle préféra répliquer par un sourire narquois.

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle, Malfoy. Rien de plus. »

« Ma foi, c'est bien dommage … », soupira Draco en feignant la résignation. « Mais il n'est jamais trop tard. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… »

Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Aussi, Malfoy décida-t-il de changer de tactique.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. », lui dit-il en échangeant son sourire sarcastique contre une expression douce et avenante.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et s'assit prudemment dans un fauteuil en velours vert, prête à bondir au moindre geste douteux du Serpentard.

« Dépêche, Malfoy, j'ai pas toute la nuit. », cracha-t-elle sèchement.

« Bon, bon, d'accord … », dit le blond en levant les mains devant sa poitrine. « J'y viens … le tigre blanc … c'est moi. »

Hermione se leva du fauteuil avec un soupir d'exaspération et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

_Elle ne me croit pas …_

Draco se précipita vers la porte.

« Attends ! », s'écria-t-il en l'empêchant de se saisir de la poignée.

« J'avais cru une seconde que pour une fois tu n'essayerais pas de me ridiculiser, Malfoy, mais manifestement j'ai eu tort… Maintenant, laisse moi sortir. »

Le cœur de Draco se serra mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas ? »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et secoua la tête. « Parce que tu n'es qu'un opportuniste, Malfoy. Prêt à tout pour te faire mousser aux yeux des autres. Et puis tu ne peux pas être le tigre, c'est tout. »

La colère commença à monter dans le cœur de Draco. _Je ne peux pas être ce tigre ? et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis que ce petit con de Draco Malfoy ? Et que ce petit con de Draco Malfoy ne peut tout simplement pas se transformer en tigre ? Que ce petit con de Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas pu l'écouter toute une nuit parler de son Potter pour lequel je n'ai rien à cirer ? Mais putain, Hermione, ouvre les yeux._

Voyant que les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs, Hermione tenta une autre approche.

« Bon, eh bien, si tu es ce tigre, montre le moi … »

« D'accord. »

Draco s'écarta de la porte et Hermione recommença à respirer plus librement. Alors comme ça il allait lui montrer … et bien qu'il le montre. Draco saisit sa baguette magique et fixa intensément les yeux d'Hermione. Un pressentiment noua les entrailles de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Gryffondor étouffait un cri. Devant elle se tenait le tigre blanc, une lueur de reproche évident dans ses yeux.Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Pétrifiée, elle fixait Draco devant elle, qui fouettait l'air de sa queue. Elle recula d'un pas, trébucha et tomba sur le sol, le tout sans quitter Draco des yeux.

« Toi … c'était toi … »

Hermione eut soudain envie de vomir. Elle avait passé tout ce temps avec lui, à parler, à lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné Harry, tout. Il l'avait écouté, placidement, s'était sans doute moqué d'elle. Il avait sans doute tout raconté aux autres Serpentards… La surprise fit place à la colère et Hermione jeta un regard empli de dégoût à Draco qui reprenait forme humaine.

« Ecoute, je t'assures que je comptais te le dire il y a longtemps … »

« Tais toi. »

Draco lança un regard blessé à Hermione qui se releva et recula vers la porte.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, pas vrai ? Je savais que tu étais vicieux, Malfoy, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point. »

Draco comprit que la situation lui échappait complètement une fois de plus. Elle réagissait complètement à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il faut quand même avouer que le scénario d'Hermione se jetant à son cou en le priant de lui pardonner d'avoir été si aveugle était complètement invraisemblable.

« Tu te trompes Hermione, je n'ai jamais rien répété de ce que tu m'as dit. Je t'assure. Je… »

« Ferme-la ! Tu m'as menti. Tu espérais quoi ? Que je te sautes au cou en sachant que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie ? C'est pathétique. »

Ce disant, elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement de la porte. Draco, quant à lui, se disait qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui saute au cou, ne serait-ce que pour l'étrangler. Là, elle était juste méprisante, dégoûtée… et elle essayait de se faire la malle !

Voyant qu'Hermione avait presque atteint la porte de sortie, Draco se jeta sur elle et la saisit par les poignets.

« Tu ne sortiras pas avant de m'avoir écouté ! », hurla-t-il, laissant libre cours à sa colère grandissante.

Il lui avait dit, et maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte avant de s'être excusée. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard haineux et méprisant. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde comme quand il était un tigre. Ou encore qu'elle rie comme elle avait rit la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, dans sa chambre. Hermione, à présent, avait peur. Il pouvait la sentir, cette peur qui émanait d'elle alors qu'il serrait ses poignets toujours plus fort de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Malfoy, lâche moi … », pria-t-elle, d'une voix qui avait perdu toute son assurance.

« Alors quoi, Granger ? Tu as peur de moi à présent ? Pourtant tu te sentais en sécurité, non, avec ce putain de tigre ? Hein, Hermione ? Réponds moi, putain ! »

« A … arrête, Malfoy, tu me fais mal … », gémit Hermione en se débattant.

La seconde d'après, elle était à terre. Draco l'avait poussée sur le carrelage et essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Un goût de métal se fit sentir dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre en tombant et elle saignait abondamment. Elle se redressa sur son séant et vit que Malfoy la regardait avec stupeur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire du mal à elle… Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle le regarde ainsi, comme terrorisée, qu'avait donc t-il fait pour qu'elle saigne comme ça ?

_Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit con…_

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione qui tremblait et tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. Il prit un pan de sa robe entre ses doigts et serra. Les larmes filtrèrent à travers ses paupières closes et il baissa la tête pour qu'Hermione ne le voie pas pleurer. Peine perdue, Hermione semblait aussi stupéfaite que lui de voir qu'il était capable de verser des larmes. Elle eut soudain envie de le réconforter, de le bercer comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar, mais elle se retint. Il lui avait fait du mal, et rien que ça, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Aussi resta-t-elle immobile à le regarder pleurer en silence, fixant avec stupeur les petites taches foncées que faisaient les larmes du Serpentard en tombant sur sa robe.

Après quelques minutes, Draco releva enfin la tête, les yeux rougis et murmura un « je te demande pardon » si faible qu'Hermione ne fut même pas sûre qu'il l'avait prononcé.

Hermione déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne plus se parler pendant un moment, Malfoy. »

L'interpellé se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Hermione avec stupeur et fit plusieurs fois « non » de la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne plus venir me voir, Malfoy, ni même me parler. Espérons que cela te remettra les idées en place. »

La Gryffondor se releva, laissant Draco agenouillé à ses pieds, le regard perdu. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et partit.

Ouuuuiiiiiiinnnn ! Snif snif ! Bouh, pauvre Draco ! Je suis fan de lui mais alors il s'en prend plein la gueule ! lol. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous attendez avec impatience la suite (qui est déjà écrite) alors plus vite j'aurai des reviews plus vite vous aurez le prochain chapitre ! Comment ça je suis immonde ? Hin hin hin ! A bientôt tout le monde !

Xérès !


	9. Chapter 9

The One I Love.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling et je n'utilise ses personnages qu'à un but non lucratif …

Les bla-bla de Xérès : Bon voici la suite de « mouchoirs et violons », j'espère faire avancer l'histoire un peu plus dans le gai (et pas le gay, quoique …) parce que là je déprime total ! Enfin, surtout si le registre dramatique vous plait pas, dites le moi, je change ! (comme ça vous aurez droit aux malheurs de Draco mais … sur l'air du « petit bonhomme en mousse » !) Non plus ? Ah bon ….

Sinon, The One I Love a atteint les 100 reviews, ça fait super zizir ! Et en plus j'ai reçu mes notes de partiels, j'ai validé toutes mes unités de valeurs, même en ayant un 5/20 en dissert et 8 en allemand commercial … toutes les autres notes sont supérieures à 12 ou presque ! Happy !

NOW ON WITH THE STORY !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Feylie : Aaaah, que répondre à une telle review, sinon que « Arf arf arf ». Ravie que mon chapitre t'ai fait paniquer, hurler, chercher, vibrer, mourir, ressusciter … Mais … 150 reviews, tu dis ? (intéressée) Je te mets au défi de le faire ! Lol. Allez, tu m'as fait tellement plaize que je te dédicace ce chapitre ! Tchin !

Diabolikvampyr : Voici la suite et bisous !

Ayuluna : Tentative de suicide ? Venant d'un Serpentard-qui-a-bu-un-philtre-d'Amour-en-étant-déjà-amoureux … ? Oh nooooooon … ça va être piiiire que ça … mwa ha ha ! Et puis Hermione, ben elle prend la pilule … paf ! (C'est une fille intelligente, merde !) lol. Bisous !

Selana : Arf, une féministe, tout comme moi ! A bientôt, j'espère !

Le Saut de l'Ange : … te coucher … à 16h45 … euh … ouais … écoute ! Voici la suite, espèce de Marmotte ! Kiss.

Aminteitha : Mais attend, tu savais que Rebecca était sortie avec Jennifer ? Mais ouiiii, Jennifer est lesbi ! Il faut A-BSO-LU-MENT le dire à Kévin …Mais qu'allons nous faire, face à un tel drame, Sharon ?... (aïe aïe aïe, faut vraiment qu'on arrête … Tu sais quoi ? Trop d'émissions débiles tue les émissions débiles … )

Athena : Hmm … la suite … je sais pas … et si juste en bas, là, après les RAR, j'avais décidé de mettre une note de l'auteure et non pas le chapitre suivant, hein ? … euh non ! Non ! Ne fais pas de geste stupide ! Descend de la tour d'Astronomie tout de suite ! Aucun tigre blanc ne viendra te chercher ! Et tu pourrais écraser des première année en tombant … Nooooooon ! (SPLATCH) Professeur Rogue ? PROFESSEUR ROGUE ? T'as tué Sévychouuuuu ! (Arrête son délire, va se faire vomir, revient, s'excuse auprès de Sévychou, de tous les première année et de ses lecteurs …)

Loli : Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

Laska Malfoy : Comment il va réagir, tu veux dire ? Ben … mal ! Lol. Bisous !

Nymphadora Burd : Ne mêle pas ma mère à cette histoire ! T'as gagné ! JE RENTRE CHEZ MES PARENTS ! Lol. La suite !

Poupoux : Mais ne t'en fais pas, bien sûr qu'elle va revenir ! Patience …. Croiiii en moiiiii … (remake de Kaa dans le livre de la Jungle).

Beverly : Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments … D'ACCORD ! Mais c'est vraiment pour toi que je le fais ! (T'as vu comment que je suis gentille, moua ?) La suite, pour toi !

Melle Scarlett : Merci de ta review et à bientôt !

Kathy Magda : Ah ah ah … mais ça ne fait que commencer ! Lol Bisous !

Ipikou : Si je peux ! Mwa ha ha … mais tout va s'arranger. Ils vont se marier … mais pas tout de suite ! Kiss.

Petite Garce : Toi et moi on se comprend, ça fait plaize ! Voici la suite !

ElavielTini : Ne t'en fais pas ça se finit toujours bien avec moi … quoique … ! Gros bisous !

Estelle01 : Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

Chupa : Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en lisant ta review … En fait, ce que j'écris, c'est un peu ce que tout le monde aimerait voir une fois dans sa vie réellement. Car hors de la vraie vie, les hommes ne pleurent pas et ne tombent pas amoureux comme nous, on tombe amoureuses. En tout cas, ça fait trop bizarre de voir une review de quelqu'un qu'on connaît … Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite ! (Ben vi, ya pas de raisons que je traite pas comme tous les autres fans … lol) -.

Chapitre 9 : Paranoïa

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident. Hermione avait évité Draco du mieux qu'elle pouvait car celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Autrement dit, Hermione ne quittait plus Harry et Ron d'une semelle, et lorsque ceux-ci partaient s'entraîner au Quidditch, Hermione jouait alors les sangsues avec Lavande, Parvati ou encore Ginny. Lorsque elle pénétrait dans le couloir des préfets, elle s'arrangeait pour que ce soit à une heure tardive (comme une heure du matin, par exemple) et lorsqu'elle en sortait pour aller petit déjeuner elle s'arrangeait pour le faire à six heures du matin (et fonçait à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure de manger).

En bref, Hermione était crevée. Et cela n'échappait pas à Draco qui jour après jour voyait les cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir un peu plus. Cela n'échappait pas non plus à Rogue qui voyait sa meilleure élève confondre la moitié des ingrédients de ses potions, ni à McGonagall lorsque Hermione, au lieu de changer un rat en vase chinois, changeait son voisin dans le même objet.

Ce qui fit l'objet d'une convocation chez le directeur. Dumbledore avait été prévenu que Miss Granger n'était plus du tout en forme et s'endormait pendant les cours. Venant d'un élève comme Ronald Weasley, personne ne se serait inquiété, mais là, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Hermione avait donc passé vingt-cinq minutes dans le bureau de Dumbledore à jurer qu'elle ne recommencerait plus et qu'elle ferait désormais attention à dormir suffisamment la nuit. Dumbledore semblait satisfait et Hermione partit dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

Et comme elle l'avait pressenti, Malfoy l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. N'ayant pas la force de faire demi-tour, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de forcer le passage.

« Laisse moi passer, Malfoy », grogna-t-elle en essayant de le pousser de devant l'entrée.

« Ecoute moi d'abord. », souffla-t-il doucement.

Lui aussi semblait exténué. « Laisse moi te parler et après je te jure que je te laisserai tranquille. »

Hermione soupira et Draco prit cela pour un « oui ».

« Ecoute, Hermione, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir me rapprocher de toi sous ma forme de tigre. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, tu le sais très bien. Cette histoire m'a rendu fou, j'étais furieux à l'idée que tu aies voulu mourir pour cet idiot de Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu souffrais autant. Je ne faisais que te ridiculiser, je ne savais pas… »

Draco appuya sa tête contre l'embrasure de la porte et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et regardait toujours aussi fixement la porte de sa chambre.

« Désolée, Malfoy. Mais il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu parles de ce que je t'ai fait … je n'ai pas voulu te jeter à terre, j'étais furieux, j'avais peur … »

« Peur ? », siffla Hermione avec mépris. « Peur de quoi, Malfoy ? »

« Peur que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir. »

Hermione saisit la poignée de la porte.

« C'est pourtant bien le cas. Bonsoir, Malfoy. »

La porte claqua et Draco resta seul dans le couloir, perdu dans ses remords.

…

Rogue était en train de préparer son cours pour les deuxième années lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Draco Malfoy ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le bureau du maître des Potions qui le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Tout va bien, Mr Malfoy ? »

Mais Rogue conclut que cela n'allait pas bien du tout à en juger par la mine déconfite de son élève.

« J'ai besoin d'une potion, professeur. », dit-il sèchement.

« Quel genre de potion ? », demanda Rogue en scrutant le jeune homme des pieds à la tête.

« Une potion de Haine ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Pour votre usage personnel ou c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre ? », minauda Rogue avec un air le plus détaché possible.

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Sachez que je ne peux vous donner une potion sans savoir quel usage vous en ferez Mr Malfoy … », continua Rogue en se traitant lui-même de menteur. Mais il était juste curieux. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et Rogue adorait tout ce qui était vilain.

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est pour moi. »

_Nous y voilà, _pensa Rogue. _Maintenant, voyons voir ce qui tourmente notre petit Malfoy…_

« A quel sujet ? », susurra Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Arrêtez de sourire bêtement, c'est de votre faute si je suis là … », grogna le Serpentard.

_Oh oh oh …serait-ce à propos de Miss Granger et de la potion qu'ils ont avalée ?_

« Si il n'y avait pas eu votre fichue potion, je n'en serait pas là … »

_Oh oh oh ! Bel esprit de déduction mon cher Séverus !_

« Et en quoi ma fichue potion a-t-elle quoi que ce soit à voir avec vous, Mr Malfoy ? », minauda Rogue, de plus en plus content de lui.

« Il y a que les effets ne se sont pas dissipés en moi, professeur Rogue … je suis bêtement amoureux de Granger alors que je la déteste … vous saisissez ? », cracha Draco en fusillant son professeur de Potions du regard.

« Et vous voudriez inverser les effets ? »

« Exact. »

Rogue croisa ses mains sur son bureau et regarda Draco en souriant.

« Quoi encore ? », explosa Draco en voyant le regard réjoui que Rogue lui jetait.

« Je suppose, Mr Malfoy, que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ? »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? », persifla Draco de plus en plus en colère de voir que son professeur se foutait de lui.

« Mr Potter s'est retrouvé en fâcheuse posture lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin alors que les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés. Mais pour Mr Weasley rien n'avait changé. Vous commencez à comprendre ou vous faut-il d'autres détails ? »

« Weasley était AMOUREUX de Potter ! Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'aime pas Granger ! Je la hais ! Elle est tout l'opposé de ce en quoi je crois ! Alors ne comparez pas mon histoire et la leur. »

« Menteur. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

« Vous l'avez frappée ? »

Draco se raidit. Comment savait-il ? Comment diable savait-il qu'il avait brutalisée Hermione ?

« Excusez moi, professeur, mais … »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez frappée ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et détourna vivement le regard.

« Je vois … », siffla Rogue en se frottant les mains. « Asseyez-vous Mr Malfoy. »

Draco obéit, rouge de honte.

« Il se trouve que l'usage du philtre d'amour est très surveillé. », reprit Rogue. « Les personnes visées ne doivent surtout pas être amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Ou même que l'une des deux personnes le soient. Ce qui a été le cas pour Weasley … et pour vous. »

Draco ne trouva pas la force de répondre au sarcasme et posa une question.

« Que se passe-t-il si la personne amoureuse boit du philtre ? »

Rogue soupira, comme si le destin était la chose la plus cruelle de l'Univers.

« Il y a deux solutions. Soit la personne non amoureuse au départ accepte d'être aimée après la dissipation des effets (voyez plutôt le cas de Potter et Weasley), soit … elle refuse et celui qui a bu la potion alors qu'il était déjà amoureux peut se réduire à des actes de violence incontrôlée … pouvant aller jusqu'au crime passionnel. »

Draco leva les yeux sur Rogue, persuadé qu'il allait se mettre à rire d'une minute à l'autre, et lui avouer que tout ceci était une mauvaise blague. Mais Rogue ne rit pas.

_J'aurais pu la tuer …_

« Etes vous toujours décidé à éradiquer vos sentiments envers Miss Granger ? », demanda Rogue.

« J'ai menti …mes sentiments … ce n'était pas la potion … »

« J'avais remarqué … », fit Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique.

Draco se leva brusquement.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, professeur … »

« Oh, mais de rien … Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Malfoy. », déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

Draco ne releva pas le sarcasme et sortit du bureau de Rogue. Non, il ne voulait plus empêcher ce sentiment. Il voulait qu'elle voie à quel point il tenait à elle. Il lui écrirait une lettre pour lui dire tout ce que Rogue lui avait révélé. Elle lui pardonnerait sa violence et qui sait, peut être seraient-ils au moins amis ?

…

Une heure plus tard, Draco avait enfin fini sa lettre. Il avait utilisé un rouleau et demi de parchemin et avait soigneusement cacheté le tout. Il sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre et colla la lettre à la porte de celle d'Hermione à l'aide d'un morceau de scotch volé à un première année. Puis il rentra dans sa chambre, guettant le pas d'Hermione revenant de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Celle-ci arriva bientôt, et Draco entrouvrit la porte pour voir si elle allait prendre la lettre. Il soupira de soulagement quand il la vit décoller le scotch et retourner la lettre pour voir qui l'avait envoyée. Puis avec un geste d'agacement, elle la déchira sans l'ouvrir sous les yeux d'un Draco horrifié à l'idée qu'il venait de faire tout ça pour rien. Hermione fit disparaître les morceaux d'un coup de baguette magique et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Furieux, Draco ouvrit la sienne à la volée et se dirigea à grands pas vers Hermione, qui restait frappée de stupeur à sa porte. Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs et Hermione eut comme une impression de déjà vu. Pétrifiée, elle regardait Draco qui s'avançait vers elle, avec l'air de vouloir la tuer. Elle ne hurla même pas lorsqu'il la gifla de toutes ses forces et que sa tête frappa l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'écroula au sol, sonnée. L'instant d'après, elle entendit Draco hurler son nom. Puis plus rien.

…

Un mal de tête épouvantable l'assaillit lorsqu'elle se réveilla et elle poussa un léger gémissement. Draco, qui n'était jamais loin, accourut et se pencha sur elle.

« Hermione ! Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie. Tu pourrais te faire mal … »

La Gryffondor se laissa retomber sur le coussin vert et argent.

_Vert et argent ? Mais … oh non …_

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, tu es dans ma chambre, repose toi … »

_Malheur …Merlin, que j'ai mal à la tête …_

Elle sentit Draco replacer la serviette fraîche qu'il lui avait placée sur la tempe. Le froid lui faisait du bien mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle préféra ne pas s'éterniser sur cet incident : penser lui faisait mal.

Sa vue était troublée mais elle vit la silhouette de Draco s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle paniqua et rassembla ses forces pour s'extirper des draps. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à émettre un faible gémissement. Elle vit Draco la regarder. Il était affligé. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Excuse moi, Hermione, je ne voulais pas … je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

_Menteur, tu le sais très bien. Rogue vient de te l'expliquer y'a pas deux heures. _

« Hermione, il faut que je te dises la vérité. Et au moins, là je suis sûr que tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout. »

La vue d'Hermione se stabilisa et elle fusilla Malfoy du regard tout en se redressant sur son oreiller.

« Je suis allé voir Rogue. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'aurai jamais du boire cette potion. »

Le silence d'Hermione fit comprendre à Draco que pour l'instant, son histoire était encore plus floue que le contenu du cerveau de Neville Londubat.

« Bon, ok, laisse moi te raconter depuis le début. »

« De toutes façons je vois pas comment je pourrai m'en aller … », grogna Hermione.

« Bon, euh, en fait, d'après Rogue, lorsque on fait boire un philtre d'amour, il faut s'assurer que l'une des deux personnes à qui tu le fait boire n'est pas déjà amoureuse de la personne visée. Et … »

« Si tu insinues que j'étais amoureuse de toi avant de boire cette potion, Malfoy, je peux t'assurer que … »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Il y eut un silence gênant, pendant lequel Draco attendit qu'elle percute ce qu'il venait de dire.

Soudain, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait à cause de l'hématome qui recouvrait sa paupière.

« Malfoy, si c'est encore une de tes mauvaises plaisanteries, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

« Laisse moi finir, Merlin ! Rogue a aussi ajouté qu'il y avait deux solutions à ce problème, ou plutôt deux conséquences … »

« Qui sont ? », grogna Hermione ;

« Soit la personne non amoureuse au départ accepte d'être aimée par l'autre, soit non. »

« C'est tout ? », demanda Hermione en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas tout.

Draco rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Non. Il dit que si la personne refuse d'être aimée, celui qui a pris la potion de trop peut se réduire à des actes de violence incontrôlée, … pouvant aller jusqu'au … »

« Viol ? », suggéra Hermione.

« Hermione ! », s'écria Draco sur un ton de reproche. « Non ! Jamais je ne te ferais ça ! »

« Alors, tu peux aller jusqu'où exactement ? », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Jusqu'au meurtre. », balbutia-t-il, penaud.

« Oh c'est vrai, voilà toute la différence ! », grogna-t-elle. « Non, mais vraiment… »

Draco regarda le visage d'Hermione couvert de bleus et de sang séché et une vague de honte le submergea. Il avança une main en direction de la joue de la Gryffondor mais celle-ci mit son visage hors de portée. Draco serra les poings mais il se retint de la frapper encore une fois. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi … »

« Demain c'est samedi, alors on a pas cours. Les gens ne te verront pas. »

Hermione regarda Draco d'abord sans comprendre.

Puis …

« Oh, mon Dieu … passe moi un miroir, espèce d'ordure ! »

Draco saisit un petit miroir suspendu à la salle de bain et lui amena. Hermione poussa un cri en voyant son visage tuméfié.

« Espèce de sale con ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Je vais te massacrer, Malfoy… »

Elle tenta de se lever et trébucha en direction de Draco. Celui-ci recula, essayant d'éviter les coups de miroir qu'elle essayait de lui donner. Puis, il lui saisit vivement les poignets et lui fit lâcher le miroir. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et passa une main derrière son cou. Hermione ne bougea pas, frissonnant lorsque Draco passa l'autre bras autour de sa taille, puis remontant le long de son torse.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. J'aimerais que tu sois à moi pour toujours. »

Hermione hurla lorsque l'autre main saisit son cou à son tour. Elle repoussa Draco de toutes ses forces et retomba sur le lit.

« Ne me fais pas de mal … je t'en prie … », sanglota-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer cette fois-ci … », cracha Draco, blessé. « Là, c'est toi qui devient parano … »

Tremblante, Hermione, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Désolée … »

…

Tout le week-end, Hermione avait appliqué des dizaines de baumes sur sa joue et sa tempe et avait limité les sorties de sa chambre. Elle avait appelé Dobby pour qu'il lui porte son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre et n'avait même pas laissé entrer Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils voulurent qu'elle les aide pour leur dissertation sur les potions à usage restreint.

Lundi matin, presque tous les hématomes avaient disparus. L'incident du vendredi soir avait eu pour conséquence de dissuader Draco d'approcher Hermione de trop près. Il se contentait à présent de la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle sortait des cours, de lui faire un signe de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou bien de lui lancer un vague salut lorsqu'ils se trouvaient simultanément dans le couloir des préfets. Mais tous deux savaient qu'une prochaine rencontre était inévitable. Draco vivait dans la peur constante de perdre le contrôle de ses coups et Hermione dans la peur constante de se retrouver seule avec Draco au détour d'en couloir.

Et Draco tint bon pendant près d'un mois sans parler à Hermione. Jusqu'au jour où il péta les plombs.

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Bon je sais je suis une sadique d'arrêter ce chapitre là … mais c'est pour votre bien ! « Trop de violence dans un chapitre tue la violence. » C'est de qui ça ? Ben, de moi …

Gros bisous à tous !

Xérès !


	10. Chapter 10

The One I Love.

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, etc.

Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Mes chapitres sont décidément de plus en plus longs mais je ne pense pas que ça vous déplaise. Alors, les enfants, que pensez vous de la tournure que prennent les choses ? Hermione survivra-t-elle aux attaques de son amoureux transi ? (Toutes les lectrices espèrent que non … lol ). Répondra-t-elle à ses avances ? A suivre … maintenant !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Ayuluna : Ben oui, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : LA VIOLENCE CONJUGALE EXISTE ! Lol. Bisous !

Poupoux : Donc si je saisis bien, si ton mec ressemble à Drake, tu le laisserais te frapper sans rien dire ? … C'est ton choix ! Lol. Bisous !

Kathy Magda : Un risque est un risque. Un point c'est tout. Je n'en dirai pas plus là-dessus… Lol. La suite !

Feylie : Quoi tousse ? Tu nous la joues à la Professeur Ombrage ? (hum hum) Lol. En tous cas, j'ai adoré ta déscription du Hermionus Grangerus. J'ai eu beau chercher cet animal bizarre dans les « Animaux Fantastiques », de Newt Scamander, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Lol. Pour la suite … c'est bientôt. Il faut faire preuve de patience et il faut être gentil avec moi … sinon … il se pourrait que j'oubliâsse tout bêtement de poster la suite … Qu'est ce que ça serait dommage, hein ? Lol. Kiss.

ElavielTini : Ben, faut bien un moment où tout se raccorde et s'explique. Mais pour ce qui est du HP/RW … C'était la partie « humour » et non pas la partie « Je-gerbe-partout-tellement-je-prends-ce-truc-au-sérieux ». Lol. La suite ! Biz.

Aminteitha : Ta définition du pire m'intéresse beaucoup, tu sais ? Hmmm … je vais étudier la question… Gnark gnark gnark…

Loli : Mais oui, mais oui, tu l'auras ta scène ! Lol. En tous cas, j'assume mon sadisme à 300 et même, je le revendique ! Lol. Kiz !

Athena : KWA ? Mais … mais … mais… Sévychouuuu ! Pauvre Sévychouuu ! T'as tué délibérément mon Sévychou d'amour ! Il est sexy Sévychou, tu l'as tuéééé ! Il est pas méssaaaant ! Et ben pour la peine, lorsque tu te noiras dans le lac, je dirais aux êtres de l'eau et au calamar géant de te faire souffrir longtemps et de t'attacher à un poteau ! Na ! Lol. Bisous quand même !

Estelle01 : Voici la suite, bisous !

Nymphadora Burd : Je coupe mes chapitres où je veux … (chantonne). Mais Sévychou EST prétentieux ! Jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux gras ! Justement, je trouve que J.K Rowling ne définit pas assez ce qu'il pense, ça serait beaucoup plus tripant. Genre les vieilles remarques sur les activités de Potter, sa manie de toujours se fourrer dans le pétrin. Vu par Rogue, ça pourrait triper complètement ! Lol. Bisous !

Beverly : Oooooh ma Beverly ! Tu pars loin de moi ! Snif. Sache que je penserai à toi … à chaque chapitre que je publierai en ton absence …. Lol. Bonne vacances ! Bisous pleins !

Cocotte : Ah ah ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu ferais, ma chère ? Lol. Voici la suite !

Melle Scarlett : Du sadisme ? Où ça ? Quand ? Quoi ? Lol. Sachez, chers lecteurs, que j'ai rarement pitié … lol. La suite !

Daru : Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais c'est pas fini, laisse l'effet se faire … Bisous !

Ipikou : Franchement c'est trop drôle de tous vous voir vous exciter à faire des prédictions sur la suite … car de toutes façons, JE NE DIS RIEN ! Lol. Bisous !

Sarah Malfoy : Comment j'ose ? Ben c'est tout simple. Il arrive un moment où je décide d'arrêter mon chapitre. J'enregistre … et je poste ! Lol. En tous cas j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant toutes tes reviews. Oh j'adore … puis j'aime pas … puis oh la la c'est génial ! Lol. Nan c'est bien, ça change des reviews classiques ! Lol. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Chapitre 10 : Vertiges de l'amour …

_Draco tint pendant près d'un mois sans parler à Hermione. Jusqu'au jour où il péta les plombs._

Draco la prit dans ses bras et elle gémit doucement. Malgré tout, elle se laissa entraîner pour la troisième fois cette nuit là dans une étreinte charnelle torride. Ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Déjà, il se mouvait en elle, et elle accordait ses mouvements de hanches aux siens. Draco accéléra la cadence. Il voulait l'entendre hurler son nom dans la jouissance, lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait entièrement, qu'elle n'était plus que son esclave de la nuit, prête à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs. Le cerveau de Draco ne contrôlait plus ses mains. Elles exploraient pour la énième fois le corps de la Gryffondor, griffant le dos, empoignant les hanches, caressant les seins et les cheveux. Mais soudain, Hermione se redressa et fixa Draco dans les yeux. Draco fut horrifié de constater qu'elle parlait avec la voix de Pansy Parkinson.

« Draco, c'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, arraché brusquement à son rêve. Hébété, il posa les yeux sur la garce qui venait de le réveiller.

« Pa … Parkinson ? Mais … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », balbutia-t-il.

« Draco, il est huit heures vingt. Le premier cours commence dans dix minutes. »

« Merde … », jura Draco en s'extirpant de son lit tout en essayant de garder les images de son rêve en mémoire.

« Tu rêvais de quoi au juste ? », demanda innocemment Pansy en regardant Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi ? », répliqua Draco depuis la salle de bain.

« T'as une gaule phénoménale, si tu veux savoir … »

Draco baissa fébrilement les yeux sur son boxer noir, son seul vêtement, et constata avec horreur qu'il moulait à la perfection son érection. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain pour expliquer à Pansy une version plus scientifique du pourquoi il bandait … mais Pansy était déjà partie.

« Et merde … »

…

Lorsqu'il arriva en Métamorphose, premier cours de ce mardi matin, tous les Serpentards déjà présents l'accueillirent avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors, Malfoy … », s'écriait Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, « On invite même plus les copains quand on veut se faire un petit plaisir en solitaire ? »

« Hé, Draco ! », hurlait Millicent Bulstrode. « Ne rêvais-tu pas à tout hasard d'une certaine Gryffondor Je-Sais-Tout ? » Puis, elle se mit à gémir bruyamment. « Oh oui, Hermione, prend la bien dans ta bouche ! »

Les Serpentards explosèrent en rires gras, et Draco détourna le regard pour voir Hermione qui le fusillait du regard depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

_Merlin … Je suis mort …_

…

A la pause déjeuner, Draco avait suivi Hermione dans un des couloirs.

« Hermione, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien … Mais écoute moi, bordel ! Arrête au moins de marcher quand je te parle ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale con, Malfoy, et je préfère ne pas continuer à parler sinon je crois bien que mes paroles risqueraient de te choquer … »

« Hermione … j'y suis pour rien, moi, si Pansy m'a réveillé brusquement et puis je …

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

La seconde d'après, Hermione poussa un cri de douleur. Malfoy l'avait projetée contre le mur adjacent et lui empêchait désormais toute sortie.

« Je te préviens, Malfoy, si tu me frappes de nouveau, je vais tout raconter à Dumbledore. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et posa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre lui enserrait le dos.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher, espèce de … »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco prit possession de ses lèvres et y mêla les siennes avec passion. Hermione avait cessé de se débattre sous le coup de la surprise et Draco en profita pour la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle détourna la tête, arrachant ses lèvres à celles de Draco, lequel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le visage de Draco s'abaissa en direction du cou de la Gryffondor et y déposa de légers baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau.

Le parfum qui émanait du Serpentard était enivrant et Hermione sentait sa résistance s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que la douce fragrance l'enveloppait. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au rythme des baisers de Malfoy.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux tous grands. Elle sursauta, provoquant un mouvement de surprise de la part de Draco. Celui-ci la regarda, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Hermione le repoussa de toutes ses forces et parvint à se dégager.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, Malfoy. Tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit à part toi-même. »

Et sous le regard dégoûté de Malfoy, elle réajusta sa veste et reprit son chemin.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de passer on va dire une bonne paire de minutes à m'embrasser sans te poser plus de questions ? Et merde, Granger, tu es une salope, voilà ce que tu es ! », cria Draco dans son dos.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

…

Le lendemain, le programme était uniquement constitué d'un double cours de potions. Hermione, accompagnée de Harry et de Ron qui avaient chacun la main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de l'autre, se plaça le plus loin possible de Draco mais fit une erreur, une seule erreur. Celle de se placer dans son champ de vision.

Cette fois ci, le cours fut réservé à la préparation d'une potion narcotique réservée à l'usage médical, pour soigner les grands blessés. L'odeur même était envoûtante. Elle emplissait les poumons, le cerveau, les membres et bientôt tout le corps se retrouvait assaillit d'une languissante torpeur. Hermione, dans un délire semi comateux s'amusait, tout en faisant sa potion, à faire des grimaces à tort et à travers. Draco agissait à gestes lents, tel un zombie et même Rogue semblait en manque de sommeil, ce qui permettait à Ron et Harry de se rouler des pelles tranquillement au fond de la classe, sous le regard dégoûté de Pansy Parkinson, dont les pupilles (précisons-le) étaient fortement dilatées.

Et personne, dans le désordre général, ne vit que Draco avait prélevé un peu de sa potion pour mettre la fiole désormais pleine dans son sac.

…

Lorsque Hermione quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers le couloir des Préfets, elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Draco Malfoy en faction devant la porte de sa propre chambre.

« S'il te plaît, Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes jérémiades ce soir. Alors, tu es gentil, tu vas miauler ailleurs. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco sourit d'une manière horripilante et décolla ses épaules du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

« C'est ton jour de chance, Granger, je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre cette fois-ci. Il est fini le temps où je me rabaissais à te prier de sortir avec moi. »

« Oh vraiment ? », répliqua Hermione du tac au tac. « Alors que fais tu encore là ? »

« Laisse moi donc finir, Chérie, sinon je vais être obligé de devenir méchant. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, tel un félin et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Et il serait regrettable d'abîmer un si joli minois, n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », cracha-t-elle, en essayant de dissimuler la peur qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ledit minois.

« Toi … », souffla-t-il.

« Crèves, Malfoy ! », dit-elle en le repoussant.

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Malfoy pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche presque aussitôt. La Gryffondor sentit un petit objet rond glisser de la bouche de Malfoy jusque dans la sienne. Sitôt fait, celui-ci se dégagea et tint fermement la bouche d'Hermione fermée.

« Croque ! », lui dit-il méchamment.

Comme elle ne s'exécutait pas, il la secoua puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il sut à cet instant-là qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il y avait dans la capsule.

« J'ai dit, croque, putain ! »

Hermione était en position de soumission et elle le savait. Elle s'exécuta.

Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se sentit sombrer.

…

Hermione se réveilla au milieu d'un désordre innommable, chaos de vêtements, de bris de verre et de tiroirs descellés de leur meuble. Elle prit peur et chercha Draco des yeux. Elle était seule dans la chambre aux couleurs vert et argent. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était encore à moitié habillée. _Il ne m'aurait pas touchée ?_ Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et récupéra sa veste et son chemisier. La jupe était restée sur sa propriétaire. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la salle de bains et après quelques pas, elle se trouva devant la porte. Elle tourna la poignée.

Draco était bien là mais il dormait. Il avait l'air si paisible et si angélique lorsqu'il était assoupi. Hermione se prit à penser qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de la toucher alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

_Alors, ça veut jouer les gros bras, hein ? _

Hermione soupira et tourna les talons, bien décidée à retourner dans sa chambre.

« Tu repars déjà ? »

_Merde, il s'est réveillé._

Hermione se retourna vers Malfoy qui s'était relevé du carrelage et qui la regardait à présent en se massant le dos.

« Merlin, ce que ces carrelages sont inconfortables. »

Il avait voulu rendre l'atmosphère plus légère, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », dit-elle sèchement.

Draco ne répondit pas de suite. _Parce que je t'aime, c'est ça que tu devrais répondre, allez mon vieux, un petit effort et tu y es presque. Tu es quoi, un Malfoy ou une femmelette ?_, pensait-il tandis que Hermione l'observait.

« Parce que je … j'ai été stupide. »

Elle s'engagea vers la porte de la chambre mais Draco fut le plus rapide et s'interposa.

« Hermione … je t'en prie, reste et écoute moi. »

Hermione le fixa avec agacement.

_(Hermione) Il est vraiment immonde. Non, mais il se prend pour qui ?_

_(Draco) Ca y est je le sens, elle va rester …_

« Je ne sais pas … », répondit-elle soudain. Puis son regard se posa sur les iris de glace de Draco et elle soupira. « D'accord … Mais juste le temps que tu m'expliques … »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer … juste que cette potion était une énorme erreur et à la fois une bénédiction. »

« Tu trouves que l'idée de me tuer est une bénédiction ? Merci, je retiens … »

« Non », protesta Draco. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Peut être que je n'aurai jamais du la boire, mais d'un autre côté, grâce à elle, je me suis déclaré et … »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Et ? Qu'est ce que ça change d'après toi ? »

« Tout. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Arrête ton char, Malfoy … Ca ne sert à rien. On perd du temps. Je me tire. »

La Gryffondor se leva et sortit, sans même que Draco aie tenté de l'en empêcher.

…

_Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con ! Merlin, expliquez moi pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai l'ai pas enlacée tendrement au lieu de lui faire bouffer ce narco de mes deux ? Maintenant, elle va me prendre pour un malade, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… Et merde, quand est ce qu'elle comprendra que je fais tout ça parce que je l'aime ? C'est évident pourtant ! Bon, que faire ? Je vais frapper à sa porte et tout lui dire ? Ou j'attends que l'incident se tasse ? D'un autre côté, si je vais la voir maintenant, elle risquerait d'être fâchée … et puis si elle se fâche, je vais encore la taper, et là ça va commencer à se voir… pff … bon allez, j'y vais ! Non, je n'y vais pas. Et puis merde, je vais me coucher._

Draco s'allongea donc dans son lit, en proie à un véritable dilemme. Deux solutions se présentaient à lui. Soit il se laissait souffrir, soit il devait faire quelque chose qui pousserait Hermione à s'attacher à lui. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que le cerveau de Draco Malfoy se mit en mode « veille prolongée » après avoir opté pour la deuxième solution.

…

« Hey, Drake ! Debout, mec ! Allez, debout ! »

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini qui le regardait en souriant.

« Le cours de Métamorphose commence dans cinq minutes ! »

Draco se leva en trombe et attrapa ses vêtements dans son armoire… et son regard croisa la pendule sur la cheminée.

« Zabini … », grogna-t-il en reposant sa robe dans la penderie. « Tu n'es qu'un admirable con ! Il est à peine huit heures. »

Son meilleur ami s'esclaffa et dit : « En fait, c'était juste pour voir si t'aurais encore la gaule ce matin … »

Draco enfila sa robe de sorcier en grognant. _Non mais, il croit quoi celui-là ? Que je ne fais que penser à cette idiote de Granger ? Bon, ok, je ne fais QUE penser à cette idiote de Granger … et alors ? Ce n'est pas un drame. En fait, si. Bref …pensons à autre chose, pensons à autre chose … … … … … (cerveau vide)._

_Malheur …_

…

Heureusement pour lui, Draco trouva un sujet de préoccupation plus que prenant quelques heures plus tard …

« Alors, Drake, prêt pour le match de Quidditch ? », minauda Millicent Bulstrode en posant son cou de taureau sur l'épaule gauche de Draco.

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel tous les Serpentards se mirent à fixer Draco avec intérêt, lequel souriait bêtement en se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

« Le … le match de Quidditch ? B… bien sûr ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'entraîner dur pendant les quelques semaines qui restent à Potter pour faire sa star … »

Blaise Zabini croisa les mains sous son menton et fixa Draco d'un air profondément blasé.

« Le match est après-demain, Drake… »

L'Attrapeur des Serpentards sentit soudain tout le poids du monde peser sur ses épaules … et sourit de nouveau bêtement. Il ne s'était pas entraîné depuis … depuis …depuis la tentative d'Hermione d'apprendre à voler. Ce qui faisait … Draco ne voulait même pas savoir combien de temps.

« Oh c'est vrai … par mal foy (mauvais jeu de mot) j'avais oublié … hé hé hé … mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est du tout cuit ! Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir … »

Soupir général à la table des Serpentards.

« Y'a pas à dire », déclarait quelques instants plus tard Blaise Zabini à Pansy Parkinson, « le Quidditch, c'est vraiment une question de mental … »

Draco soupira lui aussi. Il allait encore se faire écraser par Potter … cette tarlouze de Potter…

… … … Mais oui ! Elle est là la solution ! « Le Quidditch, ce n'est qu'une question de mental ! » OOOOH ! Merci, Zab' ! Merci !

Bon, je sais, c'est dégueulasse de finir comme ça … même si pour l'instant l'action, ce n'est pas trop ça, mais bon la fin approche ! Donc voila, faut bien combler ….. Le manque d'inspiration !

En tous cas j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire alors à bientôt à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés et bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bizzzzzzzoooooooouuuuuuuux !

Xérès !


	11. Chapter 11

The One I Love. Chap. 11

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi … vous connaissez l'histoire !

Les bla-bla de Xérès : Chapitre 11 ! Bon honnêtement, cette fic me soule trop, j'ai trop envie de l'arrêter … Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout, juré ! Du moins, je vais essayer …. Surtout qu'en plus, là c'est les vacances et je ne suis pas chez moi. Donc j'ai ni MSN, ni internet ni rien donc je suis obligée d'aller me ressourcer dans un cyber-café ou carrément de retourner chez moi pour poster … la galère, quoi. Vivement que les vacances soient terminées, pour que je puisse retourner à Angers, pouvoir poster aussi souvent que je veux et retrouver mes potes. Allez courage, encore deux mois de vacances (on est le 18 Juillet donc encore exactement 2 mois en 1 jour de vacances…) Heureusement que j'ai acheté HP and the Half-Blood Prince qui est, entre nous, sublime … Comment ça vous ne comprenez pas l'Anglais ? OOOh comme c'est dommage :-D Bon, allez … ON WITH THE STORY !

Réponses aux reviews :

Aminteitha : Harry ? C'est qui Harry ? Ah oui … celui qui est censé être le héros ? Ah ouais … ben non j'l'aime po. Lol. Bisous !

Sarah Malfoy : Arf arf arf. Ecoute si je devais penser à la survie de tous mes lecteurs … je ne posterai jamais mes chapitres ! Lol. Voila la suite, pour ta survie. Gros bisous !

Athéna : Ah ! Tu vois qu'il est gentil mon Sévychou ! Même si dans la vraie histoire, on apprend dans le 6ème tome que … Oh mais c'est vrai … je suppose que vous n'avez pas acheté le 6ème tome. Oops … J'ai failli faire une énorme gaffe … En tous cas il est super bien … le SIXIEME TOME ! Arf arfarf. Gros bisous ….

Feylie : Encore une de tes super reviews dont toi seule a le secret. Bon, je me lance dans la lecture de ton roman … lol. Tout d'abord, désolée pour ta chaise de ton Oncle Donald. Mon début de chapitre n'était pas du tout censé avoir pour but de casser une chaise, de surcroit à l'Oncle Donald, toute mes excuses à Oncle Donald. Et puis c'est vrai, j'adore vous faire flipper au jeu du 'OH NON-J'AI-MANQUE-UN-CHAPITRE-OU-KOI'. C'est un jeu génial qui se joue à plusieurs, sans dé, et grâce auquel on passe de très bons moments en famille.

Du vaudou, t'es sûre ? Euh … revois ses chapitres et vérifie que plus aucun ne commence comme ça, puis revient, soulagée Non c'est bon, c'est pas la peine, épargne moi une mort horrible dans d'atroces souffrances, car la suite devrait te plaire … bon en fait … il lui a fait avaler la potion qu'ils avaient préparé en cours, le matin même. Souviens toi …ils avaient étudié des potions somnifères … entend les rouages de Feylie fonctionner dans son cerveau CHTING ! petite ampoule au dessus de ta tête C'est bon, ta compris ? Pourtant, on voit bien pendant le cours que Drake subtilise un peu de la potion dans une fiole. Il en met dans une petite capsule et la glisse dans la bouche d'Hermione pour qu'elle la croque et s'endorme. Voila !

Sinon, désolée pour l'attente. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas internet. (Cf les Bla-bla). Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Poupoux : Bien sûr qu'elle doit l'écouter … mais d'un autre côté, il est sous l'influence d'un charme puissant … enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ! ENJOY tout de suite !

Coralie : Bon, ça fait plaizir les reviews enthousiaste comme les tiennes … heureuse d'avoir pu te convertir à ce couple divin qu'est le HGDM … ! Gros bisous, merci, et à bientôt !

Elaviela : Ben justement, Rogue va devenir le grand conseiller de Drake … Merci Sévychou ! Allez, gros bisous !

Dragonia : Etrange … oui … mais … il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est ensorcelé … Mais tu verras ça dans la suite ! Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Bisous !

Nymphadora Burd : Lol. Décidément je suis très fière de cette ouverture de chapitre …Hi hi hi… Haut les cœurs ! Et JUSTEMENT ! Ils n'ont rien fait dans la salle de bain. Rappelle toi la pensée d'Hermione en voyant que sa jupe n'avait pas bougé de place. « Il ne m'aurait pas touchée ? » Et bien non … il lui reste un peu de jugeotte à Drake. Allez gros bisous !

Loli : Merci de ta review et gros bisous !

MJ : Mmmmm, je sais pas si j'ai envie de répondre gnark gnark gnark. Ne t'en fais pas … ils VONT sortir ensemble mais le Drama … c'est encore pire que 2 personnes qui ne s'aiment pas avec moi … Mwa ha ha ! Bisous !

Lana 51 : T'inquiète, tu comprendras tout dans le match … Et puis il ne s'est rien passé pendant qu'Hermione dormait. Drake n'en a pas eu le courage. Comme quoi … les mecs bien ca existe aussi ! Lol. Bisous !

Girl-Angellll : Bon, ben voici le onzième chapitre ! En tous cas, bravo ! Parce que les 10 chapitres à la suite d'un coup, faut se les faire ! Lol. Bisous !

Chapitre 11 : Métaphysique du Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy s'émerveillait encore de l'effet que peuvent avoir certaines paroles sur l'activité encéphalique d'un Malfoy.

_Tout simplement pharamineux. _

Zabini avait absolument raison … tout sport est avant tout une question de mental. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit toujours lui, Draco Malfoy, qui ait le moral à zéro. Il avait à présent un moyen diabolique de miner le moral de ce petit con prétentieux de Potter.

Et c'est avec un sourire béat que Draco s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément à la place qu'occupait Weasley, qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagné de son Potter chéri.

« Salut, Weasley … », sifflota-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix du roux. « Alors, prêt pour le match de Samedi ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus son manuel de Métamorphose.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

« Oh, rien … avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir si tu allais bien … et si ta relation avec Harry était toujours aussi … passionnée … »

Ron tressaillit. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Ben … écoute … n'as-tu jamais eu peur que Potter retombe dans les bras de sa jolie chinoise ? »

Ron lança un regard soupçonneux à Malfoy. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

_Hin hin hin … pensa Draco. Cet imbécile mord à l'hameçon comme un gros merlan frit qu'il est … j'adore …_

« Disons que … j'ai vu … j'ai entendu … des choses … »

Il s'arrêta, guettant avec délectation les réactions de Ron. « Mais bien entendu, ce ne sont que des rumeurs … il ne faut pas les prendre au sérieux. Enfin, je suis content que tout aille bien … il aurait été fâcheux que vous vous disputiez juste avant le match … »

Ron déglutit tandis que Draco éclatait de rire intérieurement.

« Allez, bonne journée, Weasley ! »

Ron suivit Malfoy des yeux, les yeux écarquillés comme si il venait de voir Viktor Krum enchaîner une série de feintes de Wronski sous ses yeux. Quant à Draco, il quitta la Grande Salle, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres. Il croisa là Hermione qui lui lança un regard plus que soupçonneux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Malfoy ? », le menaça-t-elle.

Le blond s'arrêta devant elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul mais ne se dégagea pas. Mieux valait ne pas trop provoquer les coups.

« Tu vas venir, au match, tout à l'heure ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton des plus mielleux.

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Cela me ferait tellement plaisir que tu m'encourages … »

« N'y compte pas, Malfoy. », grogna Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « Je supporterais Harry, mais toi … »

« Je te promets une réduction des coups de poing si tu m'obéis, ma belle … »

A présent les yeux du Serpentard lançaient des éclairs emplis de menace et un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille.

« Et puis, une rumeur court que Ron a des cornes … si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ton Potter adoré n'est pas plus PD que moi, chérie … comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était qu'une passade … »

Hermione resta interdite. _Cho …_ Elle baissa les yeux.

« Alors ? », susurra Draco en repartant à l'attaque. « De qui porteras-tu les couleurs tout à l'heure ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir. « C'est bon pour cette fois, Malfoy … mais tu as intérêt à tenir tes promesses … »

« Aucun problème », chuchota-t-il en laissant glisser sa main dans le cou d'Hermione, qui frissonna. Puis il déroula l'écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il portait autour de son cou et la plaça sur les épaules d'Hermione. « Voilà pour toi. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis s'éloigna.

Hermione contempla l'écharpe vert et argent quelques instants puis rentra dans la Grande Salle. Ron était penché sur son bol, le regard vide. Elle voulut s'approcher mais Harry pénétra dans la Salle à ce moment là. Avec Cho. Et cela n'échappa pas ni à Ron ni à Hermione.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, tout Poudlard se trouvait sur les gradins. Hermione avait pris place au premier rang du gradin qui se trouvait juste derrière les buts de Serpentard, comme le lui avait demandé Draco quelques instants plus tôt.

Les joueurs avaient pris place dans les airs et Draco, avant de se poster au dessus des autres joueurs, avait volé jusqu'à Hermione et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front, devant une armée de Serpentards et de Gryffondors qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ron s'était posté près des buts de Gryffondor, mais sans conviction. Harry regardait Ron avec stupeur, inquiet que celui-ci ne lui ait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis les vestiaires. Et surtout, il avait vu Hermione dans le camp des Serpentards. Trahison.

Quant à Malfoy, il se pavanait, fier du chaos qu'il venait de créer au sein de l'équipe en rouge et or.

« Le coup d'envoi est lancé ! », hurla Colin Creevey dans le porte-voix magique. « Serpentard en possession du Souafle ! Zabini s'élance et passe à … non ! Le Souafle est intercepté par Weasley fille ! Dieu que cette petite est rapide ! Passe à Finnigan qui s'approche des buts de Serpentard, il tire et … NON ! Le tir est intercepté par Zabini, qui relance illico à McNair et … attention ! Un Cognard lancé par Thomas a percuté McNair et c'est Weasley fille qui récupère le Souafle. Du côté des Attrapeurs, toujours aucune nouvelle du Vif d'Or. Et … Oh ! Faute ! »

Ginny Weasley venait d'entrer en collision avec Millicent Bulstrode et la jeune rousse avait chuté de son balai. Pendant ce temps, Bulstrode avait pris possession du Souafle et s'approchait dangereusement des anneaux gardés par Ron.

« Elle s'avance, elle tire, attention Ron et … NON ! ELLE MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard ! »

Les protestations des tribunes rouge et or furent bientôt couvertes par les cris de joie des supporters vert et argent.

« Weasley relance le Souafle. Passe à Finnigan, qui évite un Cognard lancé par Goyle et … mais … OUI ! Le Vif d'Or a été vu ! »

Un silence de courte durée se fit dans les gradins et tous virent que les deux Attrapeurs s'étaient élancés dans la même direction. Bientôt, ils furent au coude à coude.

« Hey ! Potter ! », s'écria Malfoy lorsque Harry fut à portée de voix. « Il paraît que tu es en froid avec ton Ronald chéri ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? », grogna Harry avant qu'ils soient séparés par un Cognard lancé par Crabbe.

Mais Draco revint vite à l'attaque. Le Vif d'Or, quant à lui, avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

« Bah, allez, Potter, on sait tous les deux que tu ne l'aimes pas plus que ça… puisque de toutes façons il y a Cho … »

Harry lança un regard soupçonneux à son ennemi. « Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Malfoy ? »

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est plutôt toi le fautif ! Regarde ton pauvre Ron, dans quel état il est ! »

Les deux Attrapeurs baissèrent les yeux en direction des buts de Gryffondor, où Ron venait de faire rentrer un quatrième but. Colin annonça 40 à 10 pour Serpentard.

« Comment sais-tu pour moi et Cho ? »

La question prit Malfoy de court. _Mais … alors il sort vraiment avec Cho ? Mince alors, je suis vraiment trop fort … Peut être que j'aurais mieux fait de continuer les cours de Trelawney, moi …_

« C'est donc vrai ? », fit Draco les yeux brillants, alors qu'il inspectait les environs à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

« 40 à 20 ! », hurla Colin dans le porte-voix.

Draco fit la grimace. Encore un but.

« Je … je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache … », balbutia Harry, les yeux fixés sur Ron.

La grimace de Draco s'accentua. Voilà que Potter allait se mettre à lui raconter sa misérable vie. Ca promettait d'être long …

« C'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, Potter, c'est plutôt à lui. », en désignant Ron du menton, lequel venait de laisser passer un nouveau but de Bulstrode.

Harry fila vers Ron, laissant Draco seul à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Le blond esquissa un sourire et reprit sa quête.

« 60 à 30 en faveur de Serpentard ! »

Draco baissa les yeux et vit Potter qui parlait avec Ron, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. Là, un éclair doré frôla les oreilles de Draco. Le Vif d'Or. Draco s'élança, plein gaz, en direction de la petite balle dorée.

Dans les gradins, Hermione avait vu que Draco avait repéré le Vif. _Mais que fait Harry ?_

Harry était tout simplement en train de se disputer avec son roux.

_Non mais je rêve ? _

Pendant ce temps, Draco filait à toute vitesse et avait presque rattrapé le Vif, quand un Cognard le percuta en plein ventre. Hermione sursauta et regarda qui avait fait cela. Dean Thomas. Draco gardait son bras gauche crispé sur son torse. C'était dur à admettre, mais Hermione avait mal pour lui. En temps normal elle aurait été enchantée que ce Cognard l'ait frappé, mais là, elle ressentait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se réjouir. De la peur.

Quelques mètres plus bas, Harry avait levé les yeux et avait compris. Il s'élançait maintenant en direction de Malfoy.

« C'est toi qui a dit ça à Ron ? »

Les yeux de Potter lançaient des éclairs, mais Draco ne semblait pas s'en soucier. La douleur dans son ventre était cuisante. Il avait envie de vomir, et voir cette lavette ne s'occuper que de ses problèmes de cœur était tout simplement insupportable.

C'est alors qu'il vit le Vif d'Or à quelques mètres. Mais Potter le vit aussi. De nouveau le coude à coude. Les deux Attrapeurs tendirent le bras en même temps, et Harry dans sa colère assena un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de Draco. Une côte acheva de céder dans un craquement sinistre. Harry attrapa le Vif au moment où son rival entamait une descente vers le sol du terrain.

**Hé hé hé , je sais je suis immonde. Mais ne voyez vous pas venir ce à quoi je pense ? Qui prend le mauvais rôle à présent ? C'est Harry, bien sûr …. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus … A bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	12. Chapter 12

The One I Love. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Blah blah blah … rien ne m'appartient … gna gna gna … tout est à J.K Rowling … gnark gnark gnark … mais c'est moi qui utilise ses personnages !

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Ah ah ! Voila le douzième chapitre, déjà ! Je prends un coup de vieux là de suite … enfin, bref, arrêtons de bader et occupons nous plutôt de nos deux héros … en fait, lors du match de Quidditch, Harry comprend que Draco a monté un piège pour que les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor soient déstabilisés. Alors il achève Draco (déjà amoché par un Cognard) avec un super coup de coude de la mort qui tue et attrape le Vif d'Or …. Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Le suspense est insoutenable … par ma foy … **

**Au fait … total dédicace à une certaine de mes lectrices préférées qui déteste les chapitres qui commencent par de faux espoirs … elle se reconnaitra. Lol.**

**Oh et … je viens de terminer Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. En un mot, il est magnifique … En fan incontestée du monde merveilleux de J.K Rowling, je crois n'avoir jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à lire un des tomes de Harry Potter. Le volume 6 est sans aucun doute le meilleur de tous. Les derniers chapitres en particulier sont bouleversants. Je suis la reine du sadisme incarné, mais là je dois avouer que je m'incline devant le maître. Une fin bouleversante (j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine) et … et … argh, je ne trouve aucun mot pour m'exprimer … si, un seul mot : LISEZ LE !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Poupoux : Eh oui j'ai lu HP 6. Ca fait un bail que je l'ai terminé. Et tu as raison d'avoir peur, les derniers chapitres sont … bref no comment. En tous cas, magnifique ! Bisous !**

**Dragonia : t'en fais pas, j'ai retrouvé l'inspi … c'était juste une passade. Mais de là à ce que ça vous plaise … Gros bisous !**

**Ayuluna : bah oui c'est évident que Drake va passer du côté clair de la force … lol. Mais j'avoue que y'a des trucs qui me turlupinent. Je suis sûre que Dumby savait que Rogue n'était pas du tout de leur côté. Je sais pas … C'est bizarre tout ça. Enfin, vivement le 7 !**

**Lana51 : Bah … c'est dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après. Je ne vous ferais pas languir plus longtemps ! Et puis, je suis persuadée que Harry a un côté noir plus important qu'on ne le croit … N'est il pas partie intégrante de Voldemort et vice versa depuis son plus jeune âge ? … **

**Elaviel : Oui, dans le chap 11, mon passage préféré (si, si je suis modeste) c'est lorsqu'il lui offre son écharpe pour qu'elle la porte au match … raaaah. Je m'adore, parfois… En ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Hermione, les choses vont s'accélérer un peu … mais je vous laisse la surprise ! Et j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais plus ma fic ! J'ai juste eu une baisse d'inspi ! Mais là, c'est revenu ! (J'ai écri jusqu'au chapitre 17 en une nuit … oui je sais, je suis complètement folle …) Bisous !**

**Loli : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mis de côté les impressions de Serpentard. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, car j'avais privilégié les réactions de nos amis en rouge et or … Désolée !**

**Athena : Ben moi, je l'ai fini, le tome 6 … les derniers chapitres sont …arg. En tous cas, si tu aimes Drake méchant, tu seras servie dans le tome 6 … MAIS je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bisous !**

**MJ : J'adore comment tu commences ta review : AH CE GROS CON DE HARRY ! Lol. Bah, si t'achete pas le 6 en anglais … attends octobre pour la VF… En tous cas tu vas comprendre très vite pourquoi je l'ai mis en Drama … A suivre !**

**Coralie : Merci Coralie ! (J'adore ton prénom, je le trouve super chou !) Bisous !**

**Ipikou : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai écris 6 chapitres d'un coup en une nuit ! C'est juste que je sais pas de quelle façon la terminer pour qu'elle soit parfaite. (Je suis trop perfectionniste, c'est mon plus grand défaut …) J'ai peur, que ça soit lassant et que mes lecteurs en aient marre. Mais ne vois tu pas venir Infirmière Hermione à la rescousse ? Lol. Bisous !**

**Aminteitha : Oh oui, Hermione ne va pas en rester là. Va y avoir des quatre vérités dans l'air … ENJOY ! Mais tu trouves pas que Draco est affreusement sexy quand il est manipulateur ? Moi …si ! Bisous !**

**Zillah666 : Oh, une nouvelle fan ! Hi ! Hope to see you soon ! Merci et bisous !**

**Chaya : Euh ben … Blaise Zabini reste Blaise Zabini … c'est un des amis de Drake à Serpentard. En tous cas, bienvenue à toi p'tite nouvelle ! Bisous !**

**Nymphadora Burd : MAIS OUI JE VAIS LA TERMINER ! Putain, c'est dingue comment vous stressez tous, là ! Lol. Et tu te poses encore la question de pourquoi j'ai terminé ce fucking chapitre comme ça ? Ben, parce que moi, j'm'appelle Xérès et que je fais tout ce que je veux … Hi hi hi. Et oui, il est bi, le Potter ! Bah oui mais Dray pouvait pas avoir de chance tout le temps … Il fallait bien qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule à un moment donné … Mais j'en connais une qui va aller le consoler … Lol. **

**Sarouchka : Tu es pardonnée ! Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Sarah Malfoy : Euh … qu'est ce qu'il fout là, Brad Pitt ? Lol. Et puis Hermione n'est pas une fille comme les autres, merde ! Lol. Voici la suite ! Bisous !**

**Diabella : J'aime bien les nouveaux lecteurs qui laissent des reviews partout ! Lol. Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie le HP/RW ! Merci ! (yeux larmoyants) Mais non, je n'ai aucun problème avec les homosexuels … je les aime ! Lol. Par contre, pour ce qui est des roux … Lol. J'aime bien me foutre de la gueule des roux comme Ron. (S'excuse auprès des roux et des fans de Ron)**

**Feylie : Oooh ma revieweuse préférée ! … qui m'agresse dès le début de sa review … Lol. Ne t'en fais pas, garde ta magie noire pour d'autres auteurs … j'ai écris les 6 prochains chapitres ! Oh oui ! Prends les pompom ! Et un … et deux … et trois ! Je suis blonde ! Je suis blonde ! B … L … O …. Euh … Je suis blonde ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Rose Potter : Euh … je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec ta mère, moi ! Lol. Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'une heure du matin est une heure adéquate pour lire des fics ? Oui ? Ah bon … Lol. Allez, gros bisous ! Et à bientôt, j'espère !**

Chapitre 12 : Des sentiments des hommes pour les femmes.

« Draco ! Draco ! Mrs Pomfresh ! Je crois qu'il ouvre les yeux ! »

Un brouillard impénétrable régnait en maître dans la pièce où Draco se trouvait lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il comprit bientôt que le brouillard en question n'existait que dans son propre cerveau.

Draco esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de pousser un cri de douleur.

« Ne bougez surtout pas Mr Malfoy ! », s'écria Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière. « Vous avez trois côtes cassées et de légères contusions. Il serait préférable que vous ne vous surmeniez pas trop… »

Draco grogna puis tourna la tête dans une autre direction.

_Merlin … elle est ici. _

En effet, Hermione se tenait assise sur le bord du lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Malfoy ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Mrs Pomfresh, se sentant soudain de trop, décida de les laisser seuls.

« Ouais … », grogna le blond. « Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une chute de balai après s'être fait exploser trois côtes par Potter aidé d'un Cognard. Mais à part ça, je t'assure que tout va bien… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir débordant de lassitude.

« Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Malfoy … Tu ne fais que ça, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre … »

Draco s'arrêta un instant et plongea ses yeux de glace dans ceux d'Hermione, esquissant un faible sourire.

« Erreur … », dit-il dans un souffle. « Je ne me plains jamais quand je suis avec toi. »

Hermione tressaillit puis fixa Draco comme si elle voyait un humain pour la première fois. Soudain consciente de son air hébété, elle détourna les yeux, sous le regard doux du blond.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Hermione ? Pourquoi ici, alors que tous les tiens sont en ce moment en train de fêter la nouvelle victoire de Potter ? »

Nouveau silence d'Hermione. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois, Malfoy, et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je me sens coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider lorsque tu es tombé … alors je suis ici. »

« Une manière de racheter ta conscience, c'est ça ? »

Hermione acquiesça tant bien que mal, malgré ses vertèbres cervicales qui la tiraillaient, comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait un gros mensonge. Machinalement, elle porta une main à sa nuque et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard.

« Moi, je crois qu'il y a autre chose … »

Draco prit la main d'Hermione qui était restée sur ses genoux et en caressa la paume du bout des doigts. Un regard furtif d'Hermione en direction de cette main enlaçant la sienne suffit à Draco pour savoir qu'il avait visé juste. Il sourit, sentant l'aura de résistance de la Gryffondor s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'il promenait ses doigts sur la peau douce de la jeune fille. Mais le silence ininterrompu d'Hermione commençait à se faire inquiétant.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a … Hermione. »

Hermione releva enfin les yeux et se décida à parler, la main de Draco caressant toujours la sienne. _Il a les mains si froides …_

« J'aimerais savoir … quelques petites choses … essayer de comprendre … »

Draco fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Avant … avant de prendre cette foutue potion … est ce que …

« Est-ce que je t'aimais ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Et quelles seront les conséquences si je répond que oui, je t'aimais depuis bien avant cet évènement ? »

« Je te dirai de le prouver … » Inutile de discuter, Hermione ne se démontait pas. Elle voulait savoir.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco lança un « OK » tonitruant, et l'accompagna d'un superbe sourire « dents blanches ».

« Prépare toi, chérie, ça risque d'être long … d'après toi … pourquoi je te provoquais tout le temps ? Pourquoi est ce que j'essayais de dévaloriser Potter à tes yeux ? Pourquoi étais je toujours après toi dans les couloirs ? Pourquoi …

Hermione le fit taire en lui écrasant un coussin sur le nez. « Arrête. »

Quand il fut débarrassé de son coussin, Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça … on est en train de perdre notre temps, tu ferais mieux de passer à autre chose … »

Draco la regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? J'ai pris des risques pour toi, j'ai trahi les valeurs fondamentales de mon clan, j'ai foutu la merde partout et toi … TOI ! Tu me balances avec le sourire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je passe à autre chose ? Mais je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien, Hermione … Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME ! Je ne pourrai jamais passer à autre chose tant que je ne t'aurai pas eue au moins une fois ! »

Hermione le fixa avec un sourire en coin. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Draco. Je voulais dire passer à autre chose, évoluer tous les deux … ensemble … J'ai compris quelque chose … quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai eu peur … peur de te perdre … »

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur. Il scruta frénétiquement les environs, cherchant Hermione des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait encore de se laisser avoir par son imagination. Il retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller de l'infirmerie, ignorant la douleur que ses côtes lui faisaient subir. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat.

…

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde vantait encore et toujours les mérites de l'indestructible Harry. Tout le monde ? Non, une irréductible Gryffondor résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre privée de préfète. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était gênée de fêter la victoire contre Serpentard. Et Draco qui était si fier qu'elle porte ses couleurs … Hermione fixa un instant l'écharpe de Draco, posée sur son lit et dont le vert et l'argent dénotaient furieusement au milieu de tout ce rouge et cet or. La tache de vin sur la moquette. Le cygne noir au milieu des blancs. La différence qui changeait tout.

Elle savait que Draco était encore à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Elle s'en sentait légèrement coupable. Pourquoi Harry avait-il toujours droit à une horde de supporters au moindre passage entre les mains de Mrs Pomfresh ? Après tout, Draco aussi avait son fan club, mais ils le laissaient tomber après chaque défaite contre Gryffondor, ce qui signifiait … à chaque fois.

Le regard de la brunette se posa de nouveau sur l'écharpe. Quand elle la prit dans ses mains, une douce senteur s'en éleva, entoura Hermione de ses volutes enchanteurs et …

Hermione se leva brusquement. _Je vais lui rapporter son écharpe. Et si on me voit … je … je leur dirait d'aller se faire foutre !_

…

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Draco restait immobile dans son lit, attendant patiemment d'être suffisamment remis pour regagner sa chambre. Quand soudain des bruits de pas lui firent tendre l'oreille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la tête ébouriffée d'Hermione apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Merlin, je vous en prie, faîtes que je ne rêve pas !_

Hermione s'approcha du lit et constata que Draco était réveillé. Il avait quelques bleus sur les bras et avait le torse entouré d'un bandage.

_Ma foi, il est plus sexy quand il est amoché … … … mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en guise d'entrée en matière. Puis, remarquant que les joues du blond avaient pris une drôle de couleur rose. « Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Grompf … »

_Mince … la chute lui aurait-elle fait perdre l'usage de sa langue ?_

« Euh, je t'ai rapporté ton écharpe … »

Silence. Draco se mit à fixer Hermione avec insistance. « Merci ».

« Tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire … mieux ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Nouveau silence. Hermione se sentit envahie par la gêne.

« Je te plains tu sais … », dit-elle maladroitement. « Tu étais tellement content que je la porte … »

« Garde la … »

Hermione s'empourpra. « Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je …

« Je veux que tu la gardes … elle te va mieux qu'à moi … »

Un silence plus que gênant s'installa. Et c'est bien connu, les Malfoy trouvent toujours quelque chose à dire dans ce genre de moments … et ce n'est pas toujours de la première finesse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là au juste ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit avant quelques secondes.

« Euh, pour voir comment tu allais … »

« Ah … parce que tu t'en préoccupe maintenant ? »

La réflexion piqua Hermione au vif. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger … je veux juste que tu m'aimes … », grogna-t-il.

Le ton montait, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Draco, je m'inquiétais, figure toi ! Tu as fait une chute bêtement … tout ça parce que tu voulais absolument gagner ce fichu match … »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Et d'après toi, pourquoi voulais-je le gagner, ce « fichu match » ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi … »

Draco arbora un sourire moqueur à faire froid dans le dos.

« Approche, que je te le dise à l'oreille … »

Méfiante, Hermione avança dans sa direction mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Draco lui avait empoigné la taille et l'avait entraînée sur le lit. En moins d'une seconde, il avait pris possession de ses lèvres et caressait également sa nuque, ses cheveux. La surprise passée, Hermione se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être mettre fin à cela. Mais son corps ne semblait plus obéir à sa conscience et elle se laissa entraîner dans une étreinte sans fin.

Pour la première fois, Hermione porta plus d'attention au baiser du Serpentard. Il était doux, sensuel et passionné. Ses mains s'étaient déplacées sur ses hanches et lui arrachaient des frissons de plaisir incontrôlables. Ce fut au tour des mains d'Hermione de se déplacer. Elle effleura d'abord le torse bandé du blond, remonta sur son cou, puis dans ses cheveux si doux et soyeux.

Le jour se fit alors dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle revoyait le lit vert et argent, le torse de Draco qu'elle touchait de ses doigts hésitants, elle ressentait la douleur du moment fatidique où il l'avait faite sienne. Elle sursauta. Draco la fixa avec stupeur.

« Je me souviens … »

De son côté, le Serpentard n'y comprenait goutte. « Tu te souviens quoi ? »

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'était vue avec lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Il l'avait aimée et elle n'en avait eu aucun souvenir. Elle aussi l'avait aimé, l'espace de quelques heures. Elle avait ressenti des choses, choses qu'elle venait à nouveau de ressentir.

Elle venait de l'aimer à nouveau.

**C'est ti pas beau, tout ça ? Moi je dis que c'est une putain de métaphore de l'amour … C'est vrai … ces espèces de chocs électriques … ces sensations … c'est éprouvant de les ressentir à nouveau alors que tout ce que l'on avait ressenti jusqu'à présent c'était de la haine … ou plutôt de l'amour amélioré. Bon ok, c'est plus drôle quand je me lance dans la philo … Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu … Il se termine plutôt bien ma foi … mais ce ne serait pas drôle si il n'y avait QUE des happy end … alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec « Playmobil, en avant les histoires … »**

**Xérès !**


	13. Chapter 13

The One I Love. Chap. 13

Disclaimer : Utilise la force, Luke ! Utiliser la force ! Pour qu'enfin maître de Poudlard tu deviennes, et que J.K Rowling tu dépasses ! Mais toujours rêver je peux …. Car J.K toujours maîtresse de Harry Potter sera.

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Bouh, je ne promets rien quant à l'humeur de ce nouveau chapitre car je suis en train d'écouter « The Coming Night » de Anabret et c'est absolument débordant de dépressivité. Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le précédent chapitre, Hermione a enfin retrouvé la mémoire concernant les évènements qui avaient suivi l'ingestion du Philtre d'Amour… et c'est troublant pour elle… (Remarquez y'a de quoi … moi aussi j'aimerais bien un jour me rappeler que j'ai copulé avec le mec le plus sexy du bahut). Bref, Hermione se rend compte qu'à un moment, même bref, elle a aimé Malfoy. Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, c'est justement par le fait qu'elle se soit laissée faire lorsqu'il l'a embrassée qui aie déclenché le stimulus qui lui a permis de se souvenir de cette fameuse nuit et putain voilà que je me mets à faire des phrases de trois kilomètres de long qui ne veulent rien dire …**

**En bref : Bonne lecture !**

**A LIRE ABSOLUMENT :**

**J'ai reçu une review d'insulte très intéressante et constructive aujourd'hui. Ainsi donc, je laisse un message à celui qui se nomme « J'aime pas ta fic » de garder ses remarques insultantes pour lui (ou elle) et de se les mettre là où je pense. Et surtout de ne plus JAMAIS recommencer à insulter mes lecteurs. Que tu n'aimes pas ma fic, ça te regarde et juste pour le plaisir, je conseille à tous ceux qui voudront la lire d'y aller et voir à quel point c'est pitoyable d'envoyer des reviews comme ça. J'espère ne plus jamais recevoir de telles reviews de ta part, et surtout le PREMIER QUI INSULTE MES LECTEURS, CA VA CHIER POUR lui, parce que c'est facile d'envoyer des reviews anonymes quand on a pas les couilles d'assumer ce qu'on met dedans. Alors la prochaine fois que quelqu'un essaye un coup foireux dans le genre, je lui conseille de mettre son adresse e-mail pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance. Car je serais ravie de connaître mon premier ANTI-lecteur de toute ma vie. Je suis certaine que la rencontre sera hautement enrichissante. A bon entendeur, salut.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Poupoux : Lol, tout est bien qui finit bien. Et sans faire de spoilers, je dit : PARCE QU'IL EST CON ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Ayuluna : Mais alors, ce tome 6 ne serait qu'une horrible machination ayant pour seul but de faire pleurer les lecteurs ? Mais c'est horrible … c'est une honte … je proteste ! JE VEUX LA SUITE, J.K ! Bon, allez, chap. 13 now !**

**Aminteitha : L'amûûûûr, l'amûûûûr … As-tu déjà lu Roméo et Juliette ? Bon, t'as vu, ils crèvent tous à la fin. Erreur de timing. Ben, CA c'est de l'amour drôle ! Oooops, mais ne viens je donc pas de laisser échapper une de mes idées de fin de fic ? Ooooh quelle maladroite, moi alors … ARF ARF ARF !**

**Lana 51 : Maiheuuu, c'était pour vous dégoûter de voir que c'était un rêve … Va se pendre. Bon, sinon, ben j'ai pas trop donné la parole aux Serpentards en fait … j'ai complètement zappé leur réaction face à Hermy en vert et argent … T'es pas la première à m'avoir posé la question et je pense que j'aurais peut être du faire un paragraphe dessus … Repart se pendre. **

**Ipikou : Bon, rassurée de voir que je ne lasse personne… . En tous cas, désolée pour la longue période sans nouveaux chapitres … Mais c'est les vacances et c'est bien connu, les vacances, c'est toujours une période bordélique pour tout auteur qui se respecte ! Je m'incline bien bas auprès de tous mes fidèles lecteurs. Lol. Kiss.**

**Loli : Bon, une pitite explication s'impose. En fait, Draco fait d'abord un rêve où il voit Hermione lui déclarer sa flamme, patati, patata … Et il se réveille seul. Mais qui voilà ensuite ? Hermione ! Et bref, à force ils finissent par s'embrasser et là ya eu plein de flash chelou dans la tête d'Hermione et elle se souvient enfin de la nuit passée avec Drake ! VOILA ! Ouf …**

**Feylie : 15 CHAPITRES DU HALF-BLOOD PRINCE EN UNE APRES MIDI ? Mais c'est du gaspillage ! Harry Potter ça se déguste, ça se savoure merde quoi ! Regarde moi, je l'ai dégusté … (bon ok je l'ai fini en deux jours …lol) Et n'empêche c'est vrai que ça fait Feux de l'Amour, mon truc … (Ne riez pas mais en fait avec ma grand-mère je le regarde tous les midis après manger. Mais c'est de la faute à Sharon qui est tombée et qui a perdu son bébé alors que moi je voulais savoir si il était bien de Nicolas ou de Matt Clarke … ARGH) Bon ok c'est pitoyable … Vais me pendre ! Bisous !**

**Diabella : Lol. Non mais j'ai rien contre les roux t'inquiètes. Mon cousin est roux, un de mes potes est roux et la meuf d'un pote est rousse. Alors faut pas être vexée lol, parce que moi je suis bien blonde et j'ai droit à toutes les blagues sur les blondes… En fait, si tout le monde fait des blagues sur nous … c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Dragonia : Voici la suite !**

**ElavielTini : Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de spoilers pour l'instant. Je trouve ça abusé de mettre des spoilers dès la sortie en Anglais alors que la plupart des gens ne le liront qu'en Octobre. Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! (Normalement, oui, la suite devrait convenir à pas mal de gens, je crois … ) Bisous !**

**Chaya : Ben il apparaît dans tous les tomes au moins une fois. C'est un des potes de Malfoy. On le vois aussi dans le tome 6 si mes souvenirs sont bons (ben oui, il est loin le tome 6 je l'ai fini y'a deux semaines …) Ce n'est qu'un personnage de dernier plan, comme Milicent Bulstrode ou encore cette pute de Parkinson. Lol. S'excuse auprès des fans de Pansy, si elle en a …lol Bisous ! **

**Nymphadora Burd : Euh oui, je suis une damoiselle ! Lol. Alors c'est parti pour les réponses :**

**Si je coupe comme ça c'est parce que je suis l'auteur et que je suis sadique et que j'adore faire ce que je veux et donc si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil parce que je fais TOUJOURS un peu ce que je veux … hi hi hi. **

**OUI, Dray et Mione vont sortir ensemble !**

**Nan c'est juste que bizarrement, il est sans-ami après chaque match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor … c'est chelou, non ?**

**Mais oui il était pour toi … je dédie mes chapitres à celui ou celle dont la review me fait le plus plaisir ou à mes lecteurs les plus fidèles …**

**Et t'es une de mes lectrices préférées parce que tu me suis depuis le début, t'es marrante et tes reviews font toujours plaize !**

**Voila voila ! Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt !**

**Lili59 : Ben alors, toi, j't'ai jamais vu par ici ? Bon alors, on chante tous en cœur ! BIENVENUE A LA PETITE NOUVELLE ! Lol. Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Sarah Malfoy : Lol, bon pour la fréquence des chapitres, c'est long en ce moment, mais c'est parce que c'est les vacances et que je suis pas chez moi. A la rentrée ça ira beaucoup mieux. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien … Fanfiction … n'est ce pas une manière moderne et détournée de jouer aux Playmobils Harry Potter ? Méditez là-dessus ! Lol. Bisous ! Au fait, laisser des reviews autant que ça … Ca s'appelle du harcèlement moral ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Estelle01 : Voici la suite (avec un peu de retard). Bisous !**

**MJ : Bon c'est parti … en fait Drake et Hermione s'embrassent à l'infirmerie. OK ? Mais, pour la première fois … Hermione y met du SENTIMENT. De l'AMOUR. Chose qu'elle ne mettait pas avant lorsqu'il l'embrassait (de force). Donc pouf ! Choc électrique. Elle qui avait oublié tout de la nuit où elle était sous l'emprise du filtre d'amour, elle se souvient de tout grâce à l'AMOUR ! Elle se revoit perdre sa virginité avec lui et blah blah mais il ne couchent pas ensemble dans l'infirmerie ! Non, mais ! C'est pas une orgie non plus, Poudlard ! Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Sarouchka : Pourquoi détester Snape ? C'est vrai c'est un modèle de … cruauté … horreur … et damnation. PENDEZ LE ! Lol. Voici le chapitre !**

**Diane 13 : Bon voici le chapitre 13 pour toi, Diane13. (Essaye de faire de l'humour mais échoue lamentablement). Rassure toi tu n'es pas du tout hystérique, du moins, moins que certaines de mes lectrices enragées … Lol. -. A bientôt j'espère !**

**Red-Hair1990 : Merci de ta review, au moins tu n'es pas comme certains qui envoient des reviews d'insultes… Gros bisous !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Je sais pas trop quoi répondre étant donné que la personne qui m'a envoyé cette review d'insultes m'a énervée. En tous cas ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui savent épeler le mot Respect sur cette terre. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 13 : Trouble.

Le lendemain, Draco était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, le cœur léger. Hermione se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit. Cette nuit où elle lui avait appartenu, où il avait fait d'elle une femme. Apparemment, les effets de la potion avaient disparu chez lui et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle acceptait à présent de l'aimer et d'être aimée.

Même si ils n'en avaient pas trop parlé sur le moment, il sentait que le bonheur était proche. Hermione avait été trop troublée pour dire quoi que ce soit mais il s'en foutait. Le calvaire était terminé.

Le soir suivant, Draco se présenta à la porte d'Hermione qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire crispé.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle … »

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil. Le ton trop sec de sa phrase montrait qu'il plaisantait. Hermione se détendit en repensant à une certaine publicité moldue pour le « P'tit vittel ».

_Maman, il faut qu'on parle … je suis en pleine croissaaaaaance ! Il me faut de l'eaaaaaauuuu !_

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire. Pour nous. »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et haussa légèrement les épaules tandis que le Serpentard s'installait confortablement dans le fauteuil rouge et or.

« Tout d'abord, je décide que … » Elle fit semblant de réfléchir. « Que c'est moi qui irait te voir dans ta chambre. Plus je te vois, plus je me dis que le rouge et or ça ne te va pas du tout. »

Draco sourit et secoua la tête. « Mis à part ce genre de détails insignifiant dont ton esprit est saturé, Granger, qu'as-tu décidé de faire ? »

Hermione sourit. « Et toi, Malfoy ? Qu'as-tu dans le cerveau à part les horaires réguliers d'ouverture de ta braguette ? »

Draco la regarda d'abord interloqué puis arbora une expression agréablement surprise.

« Bravo, Miss Granger ! Je ne vous savais pas aussi verbalement hargneuse … » Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle doucement. « Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais revenons à nos moutons … Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Vaut-elle la peine qu'on y réponde ? »

Pour une fois, Draco Malfoy resta sans voix. Bien heureusement, ce garçon était plein de ressources et savait utiliser toutes les options qu'offrait sa bouche à la perfection. Il s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione et l'enlaça passionnément. Et dire qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. L'attente en valait la peine. Le résultat était euphorisant.

Quelque temps plus tard, Hermione s'arracha difficilement de l'étreinte de Draco. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda doucement le Serpentard.

« Je … je ne sais pas … c'est bizarre … ce n'est pas parce que j'ai reconnu t'avoir aimé à un certain moment que tu dois me sauter dessus pour autant … j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir … »

Le blond soupira. _Merlin que la vie est injuste …_

« Mais si tu veux … » Hermione rougit légèrement lorsque Draco plongea ses iris couleur d'hiver dans ses yeux noisette. « Pendant ce temps, on peut bien essayer de cohabiter pacifiquement … histoire de voir si ça peut marcher entre nous … »

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Tellement large, qu'il en devenait vicieux. Ce qui effraya quelque peu Hermione.

_Et dire que je pensais qu'il allait me la jouer romantique … le voilà qui se tape une trique rien que de penser à ce qui va suivre…_

« J'avoue que vous me surprenez de plus en plus, Miss Granger … Mon influence serait-elle en partie responsable de ce changement brutal ? (Il l'embrassa dans le cou) Ou bien avez-vous brutalement mûri ? (Il remonta sur sa joue) A moins que je ne sois absolument (il l'enlaça) irrésistible ? »

« Rien de tout cela, Malfoy, et surtout pas la troisième affirmation … je pense en fait que c'est plutôt mon influence qui a opéré des changements. Ils sont moindres, certes, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, mais ce sont tout de même des changements … »

« Vous me flattez, très chère et je pense que …

« La ferme, Malfoy ! »

Il la regarda avec étonnement et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle souriait.

« Tu me soules avec tes monologues … »

Ce fut elle pour la première fois qui demanda un baiser qu'il accepta avec l'impatience d'un jeune chiot devant un os. Chaque seconde de plus passée à l'embrasser, rendait Draco toujours plus heureux. Si il avait été avec une autre fille, il l'aurait déjà poussée vers le lit pour lui faire sa fête. Mais il ne le ferait pas avec elle. Elle méritait le respect. D'une part parce qu'elle éprouvait un minimum de sentiments pour lui, alors qu'il l'avait frappée à plusieurs reprises. D'autre part, parce qu'elle avait réussi à le changer radicalement. Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était lui qui avait changé à son contact. Bien sûr, il possédait encore toutes les vertus proprement Malfoyiennes (vanité, fourberie et j'en passe) mais elles semblaient comme atténuées.

_Tu as trahi ta famille._

Draco sursauta, s'arrachant d'un coup des lèvres d'Hermione qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Euh, rien, désolée, j'avais légèrement la bouche occupée, vois-tu … »

La Gryffondor fit la grimace et Draco remarqua qu'il serrait inconsciemment de plus en plus fort la taille de la jeune fille. Il la lâcha brusquement.

« Excuse moi. »

« Y'a pas de mal … », dit-elle en se massant les côtes.

Draco la reprit dans ses bras, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de son père.

…

_Mon père est là, il me regarde. Il est si fier de moi. Et les gens autour. Eux aussi suintent la fierté. Ca me dégoûte. Je voudrais rentrer. Mais rentrer où ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis et pourquoi ils sont tous si fiers de moi. J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai la nausée. Une odeur de mort flotte dans l'air et pourtant ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pourrais jamais me retenir, je vais gerber devant eux …cette odeur de chair pourrie, de sang … ils ne la sentent donc pas ?_

_Mon père me tape l'épaule en souriant. Mais putain, pourquoi sont-ils si fiers de moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Merlin ?_

_« Bravo, jeune Malfoy … »_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me félicite. Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait pour susciter ainsi leur fierté à mon égard. Je regarde le Maître avec agacement._

_« Tu as rattrapé tes erreurs, tu as fait tes preuves, nous sommes tous très fiers de toi. »_

_« Mais par les roubignolles de Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Voldemort m'adresse un sourire digne de la Mort elle-même. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je regarde dans la direction que m'indique lentement Voldemort du doigt. Je vomis …_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, couvert d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il porta une main à sa bouche, persuadé qu'il allait vomir. Sa première pensée fut de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Hermione.

_Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar._

« ALOHOMORA ! »

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hermione interloquée, qui s'était redressée dans son lit. Draco, voyant qu'elle était là et bien là, s'adossa contre le mur en respirant difficilement. Il se laissa glisser à terre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il entendit Hermione accourir vers lui et il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front bouillant.

« Tu as de la fièvre … Viens t'allonger … »

Elle le tira doucement pour qu'il se relève et le conduisit sur le lit en rouge et or. Lorsque il posa la tête sur les oreillers, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était pâle au milieu de toutes ces couleurs vives.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? », demanda Hermione dont la voix tremblait, trahissant sa panique.

Mais Draco avait refermé les yeux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Les images de son rêve s'imposèrent aussitôt dans son esprit. Tous ce sang, les entrailles pendant dans le vide … seule sa tête était restée intacte, le regard figé dans une expression de douleur. Sa bien aimée était pendue à une corde, au dessus d'un gouffre sans fin.

Un sacrifice au Mal personnifié.

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour,_

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

_Et les chiens sont venus_

_Et on léché le sang…_

…

Un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux se posa sur le visage de Draco. Il grogna, ce qui alerta Hermione. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes, persuadée qu'il recommençait à délirer, comme il l'avait fait tout le reste de la nuit, à ses côtés. Mais il se réveillait.

« Hermione … »

« Chuuut, je suis là …calme toi … »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, et vit que Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Quel heure est-il ? », demanda Draco précipitamment.

« Dix heures et demie », répondit Hermione d'un ton las. « Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tôt …. Tu n'as pas arrêté de délirer toute la nuit … tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais … »

Draco détourna les yeux. Des phrases, des mots sans queue ni tête s'étaient succédés, parfois écris en lettres de sang, parfois prononcés par quelque voix dans son esprit. Il sentit les bras d'Hermione l'enlacer. Et Draco sursauta …

« Mais, on aurait pas cours par hasard ? »

Hermione soupira. « Si, mais j'ai préféré te surveiller … De toutes façons c'est trop tard, on est obligés de sécher toute la matinée … »

Le Serpentard se détendit quelque peu.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda Hermione doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le blond se raidit et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. « Promets-moi d'être prudente … Ne fais confiance à personne. Tu es comme cette petite fille en rouge qui se fait dévorer par le loup. Il a pris la place de sa mère et lorsque la petite approche, il la dévore … »

« Ce n'est qu'un conte de fée … », Hermione continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. « Et puis, à la fin, elle réussit à s'en sortir … »

« Pas dans la version sorcière … »

Hermione soupira et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux doux de Draco.

« Tu ne dois même pas me faire confiance à moi ! », siffla-t-il après un silence. « Je pourrais te faire du mal, moi aussi … »

« Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux ? Il ne nous arrivera rien, tu peux me croire … C'est la fièvre qui t'a fait halluciner … Tu …

« C'est toi qui vas arrêter ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que moi, j'ai vu ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer …

« MAIS ALORS, EXPLIQUE MOI, AU LIEU DE HURLER ! J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR ! JE ME SUIS OCCUPEE DE TOI TOUTE LA NUIT ! »

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains et respira un grand coup. « Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je te demande juste de faire ce que je te dis … À moins que ça ne soit trop difficile pour toi d'écouter les conseils que te donnent les gens… »

Piquée au vif, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? En plus z'avez vu ça ? J'ai fait une putain de référence biblique. Vazy, comment je suis trop fière de moi, quoi ! Lol, enfin, voici le treizième chapitre qui se termine … et ce ne fut pas de tout repos, étant donné que mon idée de départ était différente du tout au tout ! Mais elle ne convenait pas, alors j'ai tout réécrit ! Oui je sais, je suis à fond …**

**A bientôt, les gens !**

**Xérès !**


	14. Chapter 14

The One I Love, chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : L'histoire a pris une tournure que je n'aurais jamais imaginée il y a à peine une semaine de cela … Je me retrouve un peu dans la mouise, mais bon, on fait avec. Par chance, j'ai plein d'idées qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisées. Le plus dur sera de choisir lesquelles seront retenues … Prise de tête en perspective, surtout que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'écrire ce soir, mais je le fais parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre et que toutes mes copines sont parties en vacances et moi je suis toute seule comme une conne dans un bled paumé … pfff … Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Ta review ma fait très plaisir. En fait, moi qui pensait terminer cette fic par la jolie histoire d'amour entre Drake et Mione, et bien j'ai eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration … donc en avant pour de nouvelles aventures. (Laissons playmobil de côté cette fois ci). Avec du recul (j'ai relu cette anti-review), en fait c'est trop comique. Lol. Me suis tapé un trip toute seule en la relisant. Gros bisous !**

**Ayuluna : Non mais à la limite, il n'aurait fait qu'insulter ma fic je m'en battrai les nouilles mais là, insulter d'autres gens qui n'y sont pour rien, c'est abusé. En tous cas, je continue, encore et encore ! Gros bisous !**

**Feylie : Premièrement, ma chère Feylie, tu dois savoir que le genre de réplique qui cassent, c'est moi, 24h/24. Autant dire que je pense que parfois, mes amis en sont épuisés. Lol. C'est très dur (psychologiquement) d'être mon ami, car je suis une vraie bricette en puissance, en plus drôle. Lol. En tous cas, plus drôle que « J'aime pas ta fic » (que je salue au passage !). Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter cette fic pour le moment ! Gros bisous ! Et je te nomme présidente de mon fan-club ! Lol. Merci !**

**Red-Hair1990 : Si tu me crois pas, vas lire mes reviews ! (Lol.) En tous cas, je crois que ce chapitre sera un peu plus long … Enjoy, petit roux !**

**Lana51 : Un pressentiment ? Ah bon ? Non, non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles … mwa ha ha ! (En tous cas, j'en connais un qui se fait décalquer par tous mes revieweurs ! Lol. Allez on se lève et on porte tous un toast à « J'aime pas ta fic » !) Arf arf arf ! Bisous !**

**Aminteitha : Aurait-on affaire à un sérial anti-reviewer ? Lol. Parce qu'apparemment yen a plein à qui c'est déjà arrivé. Mais … pourquoi ? Ca ne finit pas bien Roméo et Juliette ? Ah bon … Lol. Redoute, redoute … parce que tu as RAISON de redouter !**

**Ange d'Iris : Merci beaucoup pour ton mail ! C'est trop adorable ! Franchement, 10 min par jour c'est abusé. C'est vrai, quoi, moi je voudrais que tout les enfants du monde puissent se donner la main et recevoir tous l'internet illimité chez eux. (Part dans son délire). En tous cas, c'est vrai que c'est idiot de critiquer un Univers Alternatif en disant que c'est pas réaliste…. Il est pas un peu mongol ce revieweur ? Lol. Gros bisous et encore merci pour ce joli mail !**

**ElavielTini : 200 reviews ? Déjà ? Ouah, j'avais pas vu ! Ooooooooooooh … je suis toute émue. Dire que j'ai galéré pour arriver aux 100 premières. Les 100 suivantes sont arrivées comme des petits pains. Et … Roger ki ? Non, franchement, le jeu de mot, fallait trouver ! Lol. Et quand Hermione hurle, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal de rire. Surtout si elle hurle sur le pauvre Drake. C'est … comment dire … déplacé. Lol. Bisous !**

**Lilouthephoenix : Putain, c'est trop énorme, il se fait décalquer, l'autre méchant personnage. Lol. C'est génial. Je suis morte de rire en lisant mes reviews. Merci à tous et à toi aussi ! Lol. **

**Athena : Ooooh ! Non, sérieux, j'ai applaudi en lisant ta review ! Bravo la p'tite citation en fin de review, c'est collector ! Arf arf arf. Le « mou du bulbe », c'est pas mal non plus ! MDR ! Allez, la suite !**

**Ipikou : T'en fais pas voici le chapitre … par contre yen auras pas pendant deux semaine après celui là car je part au Portugal … Gros bisous !**

**Bloodymelou : Lol. Je te pardonne, étant moi-même atteinte parfois d'un flemmingite plus qu'aigue ! Et donc, je te réponds pour deux raisons : Pour te remercier d'avoir protesté contre le mou du bulbe (merci Athéna) et puis pour te dire que le HP/RW, c'est AH AH AH AH ! Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Nymphadora Burd : Alors attation, voila les réponses :**

**Merci de m'avoir remercié d'avoir répondu à tes questions. **

**Merci de me soutenir et de me promettre fidélité et allégeance …**

**Qu'est ce qu'il a mon disclaimer ? Lol. Bon, ok suis partie dans un de mes délires solitaires de fin de journée … Lol.**

**« Je veux de l'ooooooooooooo ». Lol. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour écrire ça. **

**Depuis le temps que tu me suis, t'as toujours pas compris que j'étais méchante avec mes personnages ?**

**Euh … ouais d'accord tires-toi et éclates toi. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ?**

**Ben s'il te faut de l'o, de l'o, ben … BOIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Lol. **

**Bisous !**

**Yotma : euh … t'aurais pas quelques pulsions zoophiles, toi, par hasard ? Non, parce que, ok, Hermy est tombée sous le charme de Drake, mais faut pas pousser ! Lol. En ce qui concerne le rêve … aïe, aïe, aïe, carramba ! Et Harry, et Ron … j'ai pas encore décidé de comment j'allais les faire terminer … Disons, que c'est dur de choisir … Arf arf arf. Bon allez, a bientôt ! Et rassure toi, tu ne fé pa deu fotes d'ortografe !**

**Zade : Hermione désobéir ? A un sex-symbol comme Drake ? Honnêtement, un mec aussi beau que lui te dis « Reste dans ta chambre avec moi ! », tu vas faire quoi ? Lui obéir ou pas ? Lol. **

Chapitre 14 : Protection rapprochée.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Draco avait décidé de s'installer chez Hermione. Malgré ses protestations, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le choix en fin de compte, car le blond lui avait posé un ultimatum : soit il s'installait chez elle, soit elle s'installait dans sa chambre à lui. Pas d'autre solution. Fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée de déplacer toutes ses affaires, ils avaient alors décidés que se serait Draco qui s'installerait chez la Gryffondor. Posant quelques problèmes par la suite, lorsqu'un matin Harry surgit chez son amie, tandis qu'elle révisait son cours d'Arithmancie. Draco, quant à lui, était sous la douche.

« Hermione, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, s'il te plaît … il y a un chapitre en Métamorphose qui m'échappe complètement et … »

Il s'arrêta net et fixa Hermione bêtement. _Apparemment, il n'y a pas que la Métamorphose qui lui échappe._

L'air de rien la brunette le regarda avec toute la candeur dont elle était capable.

« De quel chapitre parles-tu ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa sur la porte de la salle de bains.

« Qui est dans ta salle de bains ? »

Hermione le regarda en prenant soin de garder un air étonné. « Personne, pourquoi ? »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que l'eau coule ? »

« Parce que c'est une douche … »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas dessous ? »

Hermione sourit bêtement. « C'est une très bonne question qui mérite une réponse … c'est parce que c'est une baignoire et que je la remplis avant de me mettre dedans … »

A cet instant, alors qu'un silence pesant c'était installé entre les deux Gryffondors, l'eau s'arrêta de couler.

« L'eau s'est arrêtée de couler toute seule peut-être ? »

Hermione acquiesça vivement, tout en gardant un sourire béat… et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit toute grande.

_(Hermione) Je suis finie, morte, il va me tuer et me maudire jusqu'à la dix-huitième descendance, si il me laisse le temps d'en créer une !_

_(Draco voyant Harry) Va y avoir du sport mais moi je reste tranquille … je n'y suis pour rien !_

_(Harry voyant Draco) Mais … mais … (électro-encéphalogramme plat)_

« Malfoy ! », s'écria Hermione avec joie comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « Tu as réussi à réparer ce fichu robinet ! Bravo, tu m'as rendu un grand service ! »

Harry tourna un regard qui en disait long en direction de Malfoy, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches et les cheveux mouillés.

« Tu répares les robinets à poil, toi maintenant ? Comme c'est original … », cracha Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« Euh … oui c'est une technique que mon père m'a apprise … ça consiste en … »

Draco croisa le regard noir d'Hermione et s'arrêta net.

« Euh, j'ai pas fini de toutes façons, j'y retourne … »

Et il s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bains. Une fois que Draco fut sorti, Harry tourna sa colère contre Hermione.

« Que … fait-il …ici … », grogna-t-il en lançant à Hermione un regard à faire peur.

_Sa salle de bains est en panne ? Il a perdu le mot de passe de sa chambre ? Il n'a plus d'eau chaude ? Et merde, pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité …_

« Draco et moi on sort ensemble. », lâcha Hermione d'une voix trop forte.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, il y eut un bruit de chose qui tombe sur le sol. Quant à Hermione, elle reprit le sourire béat de précédemment.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non, Harry ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Survivant tourna les talons et sortit à toutes jambes de la chambre de Hermione. Draco en profita pour sortir la tête par la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra ? », s'enquit-il en regardant Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

La brune lui rendit son sourire. « Je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris … »

…

« Alors c'est vrai ? C'est pour de bon, cette fois ? »

Draco soupira et dit pour la énième fois de la matinée… « Oui, Granger et moi sortons ensemble … »

Blaise Zabini, tapota fièrement l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Draco frissonna. Depuis le rêve, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tape l'épaule de cette manière.

« Quel gâchis … », gémissait Pansy Parkinson. « Tu mérites bien mieux que cette Je-Sais-Tout, bosseuse et chiante … Je ne sais pas, il y a des dizaines de filles beaucoup mieux qu'elles à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es entiché de cette godiche … »

Pansy s'arrêta en voyant le sourire narquois que lui lançait Zabini. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec … la godiche en question. La Serpentard n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Hermione la saisit par les cheveux et la secoua comme un prunier, en cadence.

« Je … suis … peut-être … une … Je-Sais-Tout … bosseuse … chiante … mais … je …ne …suis… pas …une …godiche ! »

Sonnée, Pansy ne réalisa même pas que ses propres amis avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne journée, les vipères … », balança Hermione par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle regagnait sa table.

Mais l'ambiance y était encore moins chaleureuse. Non seulement Harry avait raconté à tout le monde le scoop de la matinée, mais il semblait qu'il ait arrangé l'histoire à sa sauce chez ses partenaires de maisonnée. Au lieu des habituels sourires, Hermione se trouva face à des regards méprisants.

« Comment as-tu pu ? A cause de lui, on a failli perdre le match de la dernière fois … uniquement parce que TON petit ami est un être fourbe et vicieux qui ne pense qu'à sa petite vie de merde … »

« Ferme-la, Harry. Je trouve que tu es très mal placé pour dire ça alors que tu lui as quand même cassé trois côtes, juste dans le but d'attraper une petite balle ridicule … et d'avoir ton heure de gloire. »

Seamus Finnigan jeta un regard consterné à Dean Thomas. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione osait parler sur ce ton à Harry. Mais elle n'utilisait que le dixième de ses capacités.

« Draco, au moins, a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. Pendant que tu te faisais lécher la gueule par ton rouquin, il était le seul à m'écouter. Même si il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce que je pouvais lui dire, il faisait l'effort d'être à mes côtés. »

« Mais moi aussi, j'aurais pu t'écouter, si tu m'en avais donné l'occasion … », siffla Harry.

« Ah oui ? Mais alors où étais tu ? Tu n'es jamais là lorsqu'on a besoin de toi Harry. Tu n'es qu'un môme prétentieux, égoïste et faux-cul, voilà ce que tu es ! »

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Les regards horrifiés des Gryffondors contrastaient avec les sourires ravis des Serpentards. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini. Elle sortit l'épée pour l'achever, tel un matador dans l'arène.

« Tu ne sais rien faire de toi-même, Harry. Il te faut toujours une quelconque aide extérieure. Même pour venger la mort de tes parents, il te faut quelqu'un avec toi. A part pour avoir la grosse tête … c'est bien la seule chose que tu sais faire comme un grand. »

Furieuse, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Draco se leva lentement, jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire à Harry et suivit Hermione dans les couloirs. Il mit un peu de temps à la rattraper, car elle marchait relativement vite.

Il la rejoignit enfin et la força à s'arrêter. Sa colère n'était toujours pas passée et elle respirait de façon saccadée.

« Ce sale petit con … tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de lui dire ce que je pense de lui … Je me sens beaucoup mieux soudain … »

Draco sourit et posa une de ses mains sur la joue d'Hermione, qui sourit à son tour.

« J'aime bien quand tu es en colère … Ca te donne un air sexy … »

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes quand une toux se fit entendre tout près. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps. Draco écarquilla les yeux et contempla son père, qui se tenait à peine à deux mètres d'eux. La surprise passée, ils purent constater que Lucius Malfoy ne se tenait pas juste devant eux mais plutôt, son REFLET se tenait juste dans le miroir sur le mur.

« Mon fils… », Susurra-t-il d'une voix encore plus traînante que d'habitude. « Je te cherche depuis un bon bout de temps, le sais-tu ? Que fais-tu donc ici, avec … cette … jeune fille dont je ne citerais pas les origines douteuses … ? »

Inconsciemment, Draco se posta entre Hermione et le miroir. « Rien, père … on discutait. »

Lucius Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Vous discutiez ? Allons bon … nous voilà rassurés. »

Le reflet pointa sa canne en direction de son fils, même si il lui était impossible de le toucher avec.

« Je veux te voir ce soir dans ta chambre … après le dîner. J'ai quelques petites choses dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi… »

Draco ne jeta pas un regard à la canne, qui il le savait aurait pu l'égorger si elle avait été réelle à ce moment là, et répondit.

« J'y serais, père. »

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui soutint son regard sans sourciller.

« Mes hommages, mademoiselle … puissiez-vous vous porter encore longtemps en parfaite …santé. »

Draco ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son père eut disparu dans le miroir. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je te disais d'être prudente ? », lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Maintenant qu'il sait qu'on sort ensemble, il ne te lâcheras pas, et moi non plus. Qui sait ce qu'il peut être capable de faire pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille… »

« Oh c'est vrai, excuse moi … c'est moi qui t'ai harcelé pendant des mois pour pouvoir sortir avec toi … », cracha Hermione, qui était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. « Et excuse moi également d'avoir déshonoré toute ta lignée entière … »

_Tu as trahi ta famille._

Draco essaya de ne pas repenser à cette voix qui lui avait parlé, quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un avertissement. Un ultimatum. Il avait défié son père, et il allait se mettre tous les Mangemorts à dos. Y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cette perspective n'était pas spécialement réjouissante.

…

Le soir venu, Draco se rendit dans sa chambre comme prévu. Son père l'y attendait déjà, son reflet se découpant dans le miroir de la chambre de Draco.

« Ah, te voilà, mon fils. »

Draco s'approcha du miroir et se plaça devant, tout en gardant une certaine distance.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, tu sais cela, Draco ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

« Tout d'abord, tu sauves la vie de cette putain … et en prime, tu en tombes amoureux … J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi, Draco, et il n'y a pas que moi. Le Mage Noir aussi. Il espérait que tu deviennes son héritier, pour le cas où … » Lucius fit un geste évasif avec la main. « Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ? Ce sont les aléas de la vie … Enfin … tout n'est pas trop tard … tu peux encore rebrousser chemin … »

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Draco. _Et c'est là qu'il va me suggérer en passant de tuer celle que j'aime. « Au fait, mon fils, juste une petite chose, mais il faudrait que tu pendes Hermione et que tu la vides de ses entrailles … mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une question de formalités… »_

« Il se trouve que j'ai assez mal supporté le fait que tu aies pu te … t'accoupler avec cette … cette Sang-de-Bourbe … Enfin, on fait tous des erreurs dans notre vie … D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, que serait la vie sans les erreurs ? (Le ton de Lucius était devenu léger, comme si il se foutait éperdument du monde entier.) Mais ce n'est qu'une question de moindre importance. Ce qui est important aujourd'hui pour moi … c'est ton bonheur, mon fils … Je veux que tu puisses construire ta vie sur des bases solides et sûres. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en couchant avec une Sang Impure que tu réaliseras ce genre de projets, entre nous. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, un sourire horripilant sur les lèvres, guettant une réaction dans les yeux de son fils. Mais ceux-ci étaient froids, durs et impénétrables.

« Alors … à moins d'un miracle, tu te vois dans l'obligeance de la laisser tomber … n'est ce pas, mon fils ? Ce serait fâcheux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … Malgré le fait que je lui ai souhaité tout à l'heure de se porter comme un charme. C'était gentil de ma part, tu ne crois pas ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide, Draco … tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose à ton vieux père … »

« N'essaie pas de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi … », cracha Draco, dont la pression intérieure commençait à atteindre le seuil limite avant l'explosion. « Et je t'interdis de toucher à un seul cheveux d'Hermione … sinon, je peux t'assurer que je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. »

« Qui a dit que ça serait moi qui lui ferait du mal ? », susurra Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

« Je me fous de qui ça peut être, mais dis leur à tous que si ils cherchent la guerre, ils la trouveront, et plus vite qu'ils ne le croient. »

Lucius Malfoy sourit à nouveau. « C'est à toi de voir … Peut être trouvera-t-on un compromis … Je ne sais pas … on pourrait faire un lavage de cerveau à ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ça, elle ne poserait plus de problèmes … Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ? »

« Je préfère me taire … sinon je risquerais d'être insultant envers les personnes qui m'ont engendrées. »

Le sourire de Lucius Malfoy se figea quelque peu. « Tu as raison … tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Mais si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, permet moi de te quitter. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire, que de rester à écouter des paroles qui ne me font ni chaud, ni froid. »

« Eh bien, je t'en prie … Va rejoindre ta putain, puisque tu en as tellement envie … Avec un peu de chance, elle restera en vie assez longtemps pour passer la fin de l'année avec toi … »

Draco sortit en claquant la porte. Il arpenta le couloir et fit les cent pas pour se calmer avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait peur. Il se devait de la protéger coûte que coûte.

Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

…

Le lendemain matin, une odeur de chocolat chaud vint chatouiller les narines de Draco. Il se réveilla au milieu des oreillers rouge et or. Et comme tous les matins, cela lui fit un choc. Mais il s'y habituerait avec le temps. Le second choc fut de voir Hermione portant un plateau, où se tenait le petit-déjeuner le plus copieux qu'il aie jamais vu de sa vie.

« Euh … c'est en quel honneur ? »

« C'est samedi, aujourd'hui ! On peut rester au lit toute la journée si on le veut ! », claironna joyeusement Hermione en déposant le plateau sur le dessus de lit. « Alors, j'ai fait amener le petit-déjeuner. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il en aurait versé une larme. Mais les Malfoy n'ont pas le droit d'être émus et heureux. Alors le blond se contenta d'enlacer Hermione avec passion.

« Attention, tu vas finir pas renverser le plateau … », protesta-t-elle en riant.

« On en fera porter un autre … », grogna Draco en commençant à ôter la robe de chambre de la Gryffondor. Hermione sourit.

« Au fait, tu as vu ton père, hier soir … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? », demanda-t-elle.

Draco s'arrêta net alors qu'il commençait à peine à tripoter les hanches de la jeune fille. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? », grogna-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai envie de savoir. Pourquoi cette question ? », ajouta-t-elle pour le provoquer.

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je commençais à avoir un début d'érection et que tu m'as coupé dans mon élan. Voilà pourquoi. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Mais comment peux-tu penser à CA alors que … »

« C'est de ta faute, je te signale ! », vociféra le blond. « Si tu as porté le petit-déjeuner au lit, c'est que tu devais bien avoir des idées derrière la tête, non ? »

Un seul regard et Draco en déduisit que non. En tous les cas, pas ce genre d'idées.

« Pourquoi les filles ne demandent toujours qu'à parler ? C'est soûlant à la fin ! »

« Dans ce cas, achète toi une poupée gonflable. Au moins elles sont silencieuses … », grommela Hermione, vexée.

Draco fixa Hermione comme si elle venait de lui prouver l'existence de Dieu le Père Tout Puissant. C'était LA révélation de toute sa vie.

« Allez vous faire foutre, Draco Malfoy », grogna-t-elle en lui balançant un coussin à la figure. Elle sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais Draco fut plus rapide et la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne saisisse la poignée de la porte. Il la poussa contre le mur et prit violemment possession de ses lèvres. En prise à une soudaine pulsion d'origine inconnue, Hermione saisit à pleine main le torse de Draco et le griffa sur toute sa longueur. Le blond gémit et voulut cesser de l'embrasser mais elle attrapa la langue du Serpentard doucement entre ses dents de façon à ce qu'il n'ose même pas s'éloigner de peur de se retrouver privé de son organe buccal. Il n'osait même plus bouger. Hermione glissa ensuite ses mains dans le boxer noir du sexy Serpentard et empoigna ses fesses fermes en prenant soin d'y planter de temps en temps ses ongles.

Nouveau gémissement de la part de Draco, mais celui-ci était plus profond, plus … bestial.

Il essaya alors de soulever la chemise de nuit d'Hermione mais elle lui griffa encore plus fort les fesses et relâcha sa langue.

« Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande … et tu n'as pas intérêt à protester sinon je te dépèce de haut en bas ! »

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle profita de l'instant de surprise pour enlever elle-même le string de dentelle rouge sang qu'elle portait sous sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle retourna Draco pour le plaquer à son tour contre la paroi. Elle l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'elle ôtait violemment le boxer du blond. Il était à présent nu comme un ver.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et lui glissa à l'oreille un « Prends moi … », qui le fit chavirer. Illico presto, il souleva Hermione et la précipita sur le bureau à un mètre de là. Il l'allongea sur le dos et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille musclée dont les abdominaux saillaient à la perfection.

Draco était plus qu'excité. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Alors, il s'exécuta et entra violemment en elle, lui arrachant au passage un râle de plaisir alors qu'elle se cambrait sur le bureau en bois, afin de permettre à Draco de la pénétrer plus profondément.

Quant à ce dernier, il était aux anges. Ou plutôt, il aurait vendu son âme à Satan si il l'avait pu. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, se délectant d'entendre la voix d'Hermione hurler qu'elle en voulait toujours plus.

Il jouit enfin, après de longues minutes d'un acte qui n'avait à présent presque plus rien d'humain. Un râle suivi d'un soupir d'extase, marquèrent ce moment où la jouissance était portée à son comble.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les affaires de classe étaient éparpillées sur le sol autour d'eux, le boxer et le string posés à terre près du mur, et enfin eux, l'une couchée sur un bureau et l'autre, encore en elle, haletant.

Hermione éclata de rire. Contrecoup d'un orgasme des plus éprouvants.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

L'interpellée s'arrêta net de rire et fixa Draco avec passion. « Et moi je t'aime encore plus. »

**Comment ça, ça se voit quand je suis en manque ? Pfff, même pas vrai d'abord …**

**Lol, je déconne. Quoique … Enfin, bref, le truc c'est que je vous fais profiter du peu de bonheur qu'il reste à ces deux-là. Je suppose que vous devez le sentir venir vous aussi, avec Lucius qui s'en mêle et tout et tout … Enfin … vous verrez.**

**Là je vais me coucher parce que demain j'ai un devoir d'Anglais Commercial et ça me soule trop …**

**Bisous les gens !**

**Xérès !**


	15. Note de l'auteur

oO Coucou mes chers lecteurs adorés ! Oo

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que vous n'aurez sans doute pas de chapitres avant le 1er Septembre, car je pars au Portugal pour terminer mes vacances. Et là, j'ai interdiction formelle parentale d'apporter tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un ordinateur, une disquette, un CD-Rom, une clé USB, ou quoi que ce soit pouvant se brancher sur internet et pouvant contenir un chapitre (ne serait-ce un minuscule) de fic. Donc …. Je m'incline bien bas et m'excuse à l'avance …. Pour tous ceux qui voulaient la suite avec impatience … il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au 1er Septembre … où nous prendrons le Poudlard Express pour retourner dans le monde magique de notre cher, très cher, …. Draco ! Lol. (Désolée Harry). Alors, bonnes vacances à tous, et à la rentrée !

Je vous aime ! Xérès !


	16. Chapter 15

The One I Love. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et rien n'est à moi … snif !

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Bijour les gens ! Je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'écrire un nouveau chapitre parce que je sens que cette fic va virer très très très dark. Je me suis mise dans l'ambiance en écoutant « DEVIL » de 666 et plein de morceaux de ce genre … hé hé hé.**

**Même si ce n'est pas encore flagrant dans Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal, j'aime bien quand les couples sont voués au malheur. Mais The One I Love se terminera sur une note beaucoup plus sombre que la fin de l'Héritière du Mal … Marre de l'amour qui triomphe toujours … c'est vrai à la fin, soyons réalistes… Avez-vous déjà vécu une histoire d'amour qui se finisse bien ? NON ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'existe pas ! Vous voyez, je vous sens déjà convaincus … ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Feylie : Mmm, je ne sais pas si tu imagines REELLEMENT l'étendue du désastre … Rappelons qu'il s'agit de moi, Xérès, reine incontestée du sadisme envers ses chers lecteurs adorés … Et puis non ! J'adore Harry (mdr) il est incroyablement ………. lui-même ………… je veux dire … il est « so Harry ». Si vomitivement Gryffondor. Bon ok, je m'enfonce. En gros, SLYTHERIN RULZ et puis c'est tout ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Lana 51 : Ouais, je sais pas. Imagine toi en Harry (faut imaginer, hein !) et tu vois ta meilleure amie en flague avec ton pire cauchemar (cherche ! Je suis sûre que tu connais un mec que tu hais par-dessus tout !) … Alors, convaincue ? Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Athena : La paix ? Mais voyons … ils auront la paix …éternelle. Ou pas. En fait … je te laisse le plaisir de la surprise … Mwa ha ha ha ha …**

**Aminteitha : Lol, tant de mots pour qualifier une si modeste fic (Toute rougissante). En tous cas, merci beaucoup ! **

**MJ : Rassure toi, tes idées ne sont pas débiles du tout … Lol. Mais … ce n'est pas comme ça que cela va se passer. Ne parle pas trop vite au sujet de Lucius … tu sais, Dumbledore est toujours persuadé qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous et que nous avons tous le droit à une deuxième chance … pour lui ce sera pareil … patience. Gros bisous !**

**Diabella : Bah ouais, je pense que les prochains chapitres devraient plaire à la plupart d'entre vous …(depuis le temps que vous me suivez c'est normal, remarque …) Lol. Allez, patience, le 1er Septembre, c'est pas si loin … Bisous !**

**Potty : Salut toi ! Si ca continue comme c'est parti, toute la fac va me laisser des reviews. Lol. **

**Langedesenfers : Et une review enthousiaste, une ! En plus t'as de la chance le nouveau chapitre arrive le 29 Août et non le 1° Septembre. T'as vu comment kel est gentille Xérès ? Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Red-Hair1990 : Merci de ta review et en avant pour le chapitre 15 !**

**Dark-Evil-Angel : Diarrhée verbale, tu dis ? Hmm (essaye de se visualiser le truc) Yess, c'est gore ! En tous cas ça fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir des nouveaux gens (viendez !viendez !). Et comme d'hab, tu peux nous faire un discours de bienvenue ! Youpiiii ! (T'inquiètes, je suis toujours comme ça avec mes nouveaux lecteurs !) BIENVENUE !**

**Zade : Et une gorgée de volvic, toujours … Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était LUCIUS qui allait briser le couple ! (J'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui vais me prendre une canne en travers de la gueule.)**

**Anset : Oh que oui il y en aura ! Patience !**

**Craup : ben écoute, lol, koi ! J'étais dans une maison de campagne avec mes vieux … et j'ai pas vu un seul incendie ! Na ! Et puis je suis une blonde qui n'attrape jamais de coup de soleil sans mettre la moindre goutte de crème. Ca dégoute tout le monde d'ailleurs, parce que ils ont bo mettre de l'indice 60, ils en ressortent rouge comme des ecrevisses … Mais je suis rentrée, gros bisous à toi et a bientôt !**

**Nymphadora Burd : lol … mais Harry EST con. Bisous !**

**Sarah Malfoy : Je rigolais pour le harcèlement … c'était une boutade. Et l'Anglais Commercial c'est une matière que j'étudie à la fac où on apprend le vocabulaire commercial anglais. C'est trop chiant, mais je suis fière car j'ai eu 15/20 à mon examen ! Je viens de lire ta dernière review et je retire ce que j'ai dit : « A L'AIDE ! AU HARCELEMENT ! » Allez, voici le chapitre 15, que je te dédicace ! Au fait, grave classe ta bannière dans ton mail ! Bisous !**

**Beverly : Hyaaaah, ça fait un bail ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde il croit que c'est Lulu le grand méchant ? Lol. A bientôt et gros bisous !**

**Hayra : Bienvenue à toi, Hayra ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et bien sûr que oui ton avis compte : chaque réaction de lecteur contre cet imbécile est une victoire de plus contre la connerie humaine ! Lol. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, je crois que la fin n'est pas au rendez-vous pour l'instant ! Gros bisous et bienvenue à toi !**

Chapitre 15 : Desscente aux enfers.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Draco n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père. Hermione le tranquillisait en lui répétant un vieux dicton moldu « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles » qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Car son père était une exception à toutes les règles établies. Jamais fichu du faire ne serait ce qu'un simple geste comme tout le monde. Pas de nouvelles signifiait donc : DANGER.

Il observa Hermione depuis la table des Serpentards. Elle était de nouveau assise à sa place habituelle, entre Harry et Ron. Les Gryffondors s'étaient résignés, et avaient donc décidé de renouer avec leur petite Je-Sais-Tout nationale.

La plume de Draco traçait toute seule les phrases du devoir de Potion de Rogue et il sentait ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Il appuya sa tête contre sa main et ferma définitivement les yeux.

Il se retrouva soudain tout seul. Les profs, les gens autour, tout avait disparu. Seule Hermione était restée à sa place, et semblait entourée d'un halo de lumière blanche. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda avec mépris. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce ne fut pas seulement sa voix qui se fit entendre, mais celles de dizaines de personnes qui retentirent autour de lui.

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour_

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

_Et les chiens sont venus_

_Et on léché le sang…_

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les chiens, sournois, qui s'approchaient subrepticement d'Hermione, grognant ou hurlant à la mort. Draco se leva pour les chasser mais ils formèrent un cercle autour d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

_Et les chiens sont venus…_

Un des chiens, dont le pelage était d'un noir d'ébène tourna des yeux rouges vers Draco qui recula d'un pas.

_Et on léché le sang …_

Hermione se mit à saigner. Sa peau semblait suinter de tout le sang que contenait son organisme. Chaque cellule expirait sa dose de liquide rouge, comme un fixer en désintoxication transpire son héro. Les chiens se mirent à aboyer joyeusement et commencèrent à lécher le sang qui coulait à terre.

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

Le chien noir aux yeux rouges sauta d'un bond sur la gorge d'Hermione et y planta ses crocs. Comme si il s'était agi d'un signal, tous les autres se jetèrent sur la Gryffondor. La flaque ne cessait de s'agrandir sur le sol.

_Et les chiens sont venus …_

« DRACO ! »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Ils étaient tous de nouveau là, Hermione, en parfaite santé, toujours assise à la même place. Les chiens avaient disparu.

Blaise Zabini fixait Draco avec méfiance. Quand Draco tourna la tête vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends, Zabini ? Je te fais peur, maintenant ? »

« Toi non, mais ton devoir de Potions en revanche a le don de foutre les jetons … », fit remarquer Zabini avec un gloussement.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

… _cette pierre très rare, entrant dans la composition de la plupart des philtres de Mort, ne se trouverait que dans les hauts plateaux des Highlands où et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang, et les chi…_

…

Le soir venu, dans la chambre d'Hermione, Draco se décida à lui parler. Il avait conservé le parchemin où il avait écrit les phrases de son rêve et le serrait à présent dans sa main.

« Hermione … toi qui sait toujours tout … tu saurais pas ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il lui tendit le parchemin avec désinvolture, espérant qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il avait horriblement peur. Hermione lut le parchemin avec un étonnement grandissant puis jeta un regard rempli de suspicion à Draco.

« Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout… », lâcha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est pas une blague, je t'assure …normalement il y a autre chose avec ces phrases mais je n'ai marqué que celles-ci … »

« Ca te dérangerait de m'expliquer ? Je sais bien que tout le monde dit que je suis intelligente, mais il y a des limites à la compréhension … »

Draco soupira et amena Hermione sur son lit pour qu'elle s'assoie.

« Bon, ça s'est passé ce matin dans la Grande Salle. J'étais en train de faire ce fichu devoir de potions quand j'ai commencé à somnoler. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul et … »

« Ca s'appelle rêver, ça, Draco … »

Il la fusilla du regard et reprit. « Je me suis DONC retrouvé tout seul avec toi et tu me regardais bizarrement … Puis tu t'es mise à parler, tu as dit : Comme Isabelle (où je sais pas qui) est tombée de la tour, qu'il en soit de même avec toi, et les chiens sont venus et ont léché le sang … »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione qui souriait bêtement. « Je confirme, tu es complètement fini, mon pauvre … »

« Ne fais pas trop ta maligne, la suite te concerne … »

Hermione sourit encore plus largement.

« Ensuite, les chiens sont arrivés et … »

« Ont léché le sang, oui, on sait … », lui dit Hermione sur un ton moqueur.

« Hermione … », grogna Draco.

« Bon, premièrement, ces mots ne sont qu'un passage de la Bible et tu as simplement rêvé. Et ce n'est pas Isabelle, mais Jézabel, si tu veux savoir … »

« Les chiens t'ont bouffée. »

Hermione soupira, et regarda son blond en souriant. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas où tu es allé me pêcher tout ça, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve … »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêves, Hermione ! », protesta-t-il. « C'est depuis qu'ils savent pour nous deux. »

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione secoua la tête.

« C'est donc ça … Monsieur le Grand Draco Malfoy a peur du Monsieur Qui S'est Fait Trucider Par Un Nourrisson ? »

« Non, Hermione, j'ai peur pour toi. Je sais qu'ils te tueront bientôt, si je ne te garde pas sous mon contrôle. Il ne veulent pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air simplement parce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe s'est mise en travers de … »

Draco s'arrêta mais trop tard. Hermione le fixa, interdite. « Foutre QUOI en l'air au juste ? »

« Hermione promet moi de ne rien dire, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, tu ne dois pas être au courant … »

« AU COURANT DE QUOI, MALFOY ? »

« Hermione, je … »

« AU COURANT DE QUOI, BORDEL ? »

« Voldemort veut que je devienne son héritier pour le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi arriverait-il quelque chose à Voldemort ? », grogna Hermione.

« Du moins faire croire qu'il est mort … et à ce moment là, je prendrais sa place et ses pouvoirs et en fin de compte il aura ce qu'il a toujours voulu : le pouvoir. »

Il avait dit ça très vite, sans reprendre son souffle. Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de comprendre la portée des paroles du Serpentard.

« Et tu crois que je vais laisser faire ça ? », marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est justement pour ça, qu'ils veulent t'écarter de mon chemin. Soit tu acceptes de te plier à mes règles, soit … ils te tueront. »

« Tes … règles ? » Hermione ricana. « Et quelles seraient ces règles me concernant ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Les mêmes pour toutes les sorcières entrant chez les Malfoy. Se taire et laisser les hommes agir sans jamais rien dire. »

Cela paraissait tellement naturel à Draco qu'Hermione éclata de rire.

« Non, mais tu te crois encore au Moyen Age ? Les femmes sont indépendantes de nos jours, elles ne sont plus sous la tutelle de leurs maris, elles sont …

« Alors tu mourras. »

Hermione s'arrêta net et fixa Draco avec stupeur. Son regard bleu était imprégné de tristesse. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et Hermione eut soudain pitié de lui. Elle s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ecoute, c'est complètement ridicule… Tu ne peux pas devenir l'héritier de Voldemort … Tu as le choix, non ? Qu'ils désignent quelqu'un d'autre à ta place, mais pas toi. Je ne sais pas, il doit bien y avoir quelque autre enfant de Mangemort qui pourrait être cet héritier … »

Draco secoua la tête comme si il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si stupide.

« Tu vois vraiment Voldemort nommer Crabbe, Goyle ou même Pansy à la tête de son armée ? Quelque fois, tu ne réfléchis pas plus qu'un Véracrasse … »

« Alors, même toi tu reconnais être la personne parfaite pour occuper ce poste ? », s'insurgea Hermione.

« Ouais, bien sûr … ça me paraît évident … et c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu sois une gentille petite amie qui laisse travailler son gentil petit ami comme il l'entend. »

« Et te laisser tuer des gens ? Renier tous les principes auxquels je tiens juste parce que je dois être une gentille petite fille soumise à son gentil petit ami meurtrier ? Non, mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, Draco ! »

Draco sursauta, surpris par cette soudaine vulgarité. A cet instant là, il comprit que c'était lui qui était soumis …

« Hermione, ça suffit … tu dois m'obéir, sinon ils te tueront ! Je me fous de la vie des autres tant que je peux te garder saine et sauve… »

« Tais-toi, tu me dégoûtes … », cracha Hermione. Elle se leva et se déshabilla pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. En quelques secondes, elle était couchée, le dos tourné à Draco qui, de toutes façons, avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Cette fille était vraiment une peste, et il se demandait si cela lui arrivait d'écouter les gens de temps en temps.

Il se coucha à son tour, non sans la peur de faire un autre rêve.

Mais les rêves n'auraient pas du être sa plus grande crainte.

…

Au petit matin, ils avaient fait l'amour. Espérant secrètement que cela effacerait la dispute de la veille.

Hermione se serrait à présent contre Draco, caressant son ventre d'un air absent. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre, car aucun n'osait parler. Hermione réprima difficilement une envie de pleurer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire oui, lui dire qu'elle acceptait de fermer les yeux sur ses activités douteuses, lui dire qu'elle voulait rester à lui pour toujours. Mais elle avait beau faire des efforts, rien ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

D'un autre côté, l'idée de voir Draco à la tête d'une armée de Mangemorts la dégoûtait, mais comme l'avait dit Draco, elle n'aurait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, lorsque Draco tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ecoute, Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée … c'est trop compliqué … on ferait mieux de rester chacun de notre côté et … »

« Non. » La réponse était partie toute seule. « Je reste avec toi. »

Draco la regarda comme si elle avait annoncé la date de sa propre mort. « Quoi ? »

« Je resterai avec toi. Et je me tairai. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte que sa respiration avait repris un rythme saccadé. Elle aussi, elle se foutait des autres. Elle voulait juste rester avec lui. Draco était presque horrifié. Il n'aurait su dire si il était heureux ou dégoûté. Hermione avait décidé de se taire. C'était comme si elle venait de passer de l'autre côté, dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle accepterait ce qu'il serait et elle ne dirait rien, se contenterais de l'aimer toute sa vie jusqu'à ce que …

_la mort vous sépare_

Draco reprit ses esprits. « Tu n'es pas obligée, Hermione … »

« J'ai dit que je le voulais … alors je le ferais … »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de la phrase. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Draco la prit subitement dans ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'aime, Draco … », souffla Hermione dans un sanglot.

…

Dans son fauteuil de velours sombre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se délectait de la scène grâce à son sort d'Espionnage. Il avait vu toute la scène des vœux de la Sang-de-Bourbe, du début à la fin, dans un miroir qu'il avait ensorcelé. Ainsi donc, elle voulait accompagner son petit chéri … Voldemort sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Le Mage Noir se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy qui avait lui aussi observé toute la séquence, un sourire froid figé sur les lèvres.

« L'otage est entre nos mains, Lucius … nous pourrons commencer bientôt. »

Le sourire de Malfoy père s'élargit lentement et il plissa les yeux. « Je ferais venir Draco et sa Sang-de-Bourbe ici pour les vacances d'été qui sont … oh, dans trois semaines … Ma foi, nous pouvons dire que vous vous en êtes bien sorti, Maître, sans mettre en doute votre grandeur… »

Voldemort sourit. « Ne me félicitez pas, Lucius, remerciez plutôt votre fils … Il est définitivement digne d'être le Suivant. »

Lucius s'inclina respectueusement. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir, où l'on pouvait voir Draco et Hermione s'embrasser passionnément. Il fit la grimace.

« Je ne m'y ferais jamais. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Lucius, elle ne tiendras pas longtemps … juste ce qu'il faut pour finir d'endoctriner Draco. Vous pourrez vous charger d'elle dans très peu de temps … Faites en ce que vous voudrez, elle sera votre façon de fêter la victoire finale. »

…

Une semaine avait passé et Hermione ne s'occupait absolument plus de Draco … et pour cause : entre mourir et rater ses examens, Hermione aurait mille fois préféré mourir. La perspective d'un 'A moins' était d'ailleurs bien plus effrayante qu'affronter une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts. Les premières épreuves étaient déjà passées mais Hermione continuait de réviser les prochaines, ce qui énervait profondément Draco. Car pendant les examens, pas question pour Hermione de prendre ne serait ce que quelques minutes de bon temps. Et le bon temps incluait également ce que Draco appelait les choses de la vie … c'est-à-dire, se saouler jusqu'à pas d'heure et baiser ensuite comme des bêtes. Telle était la conception que Draco Malfoy se faisait de sa vie personnelle future. Quant à la vie professionnelle … il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Aussi fut-il ravi lorsque Hermione, par un bel après-midi de Juin, lui annonça avec un soupir :

« Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de passer les derniers examens de notre vie à Poudlard ? »

« Ouais … », s'écria Draco. « N'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

Mais il vit à sa tête que cela n'avait absolument rien de merveilleux.

« Bon, je vais me taire encore une fois », marmonna Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment-là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hermione ! Ca y est ! On va se tirer d'ici ! Tu te rends compte ! Plus d'examens ! Plus de Rogue ! Plus de Malfoy ! »

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, et toisa le Gryffondor comme si il était un gros cafard bien juteux qui n'attend que d'être écrasé. Si ce petit con savait qui Draco s'apprêtait à être, il se tirerait en courant et appelant sa mère. _Ah ben non, sa mère est morte … j'avais oublié. Hin hin hin._

« Où est-ce que tu vas, pendant les vacances, Hermione ? », claironna Ron.

Hermione jeta un regard embarrassé à Draco, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Chez moi. »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui avec un profond dégoût. « Chez toi ? Tu parles de vacances de rêves … C'est vrai, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Bon … alors j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un bout de temps. »

« Dis pas ça, Harry », grogna Ron. « C'est pas comme si on allait jamais la revoir … en plus, on va bientôt passer nos permis de Transplaner. On a déjà le Code, il reste plus que l'examen … »

« Ron a raison, on se verra sûrement. »

La voix d'Hermione avait légèrement tremblé. Mais personne à part Draco ne s'en était aperçu.

**Attation ! Mesdames et Messieurs, dans un instant, ça va se terminer … eh oui la grande fin approche ! La fin du monde ! Dong ! Dong ! Lol. C'est la grand tournant pour tous les personnages, et pour l'histoire aussi … Hé hé hé hé … rendez vous pour le prochain épisode ! Bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	17. Chapter 16

The One I Love, chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Allons bon, voila que notre Hermione nationale va aller passer ses vacances dans le QG d'un certain Lord Valdemarne (merci à l'auteur de Barry Trotter) … C'est que du bonheur ! Quand je dis que les vacances, c'est de la merde … Enfin, j'ai validé mes partiels, j'ai eu toutes mes unités ! (Euphorie) Enfin …au moins plus personne ne pourra dire que les blondes n'arrivent à rien dans la vie ! (Dédicace à tous ceux qui se sont foutus de moi et de ma couleur de cheveux et qui au final … ont eu de moins bonnes notes que moi !) Hein ? Non, non mes chevilles vont bien merci …**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Moi je vois bien Mione dans le Manoir avec une guitare en train de chanter « Mais vous n'aurez pas, ma liberté de penser ! » Lol. Avec le même bonnet péruvien tout moche que Florent Pagny. Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Aminteitha : Ben oui, mais un Malfoy complètement gentil, ça serait complètement pas drôle ! Lol. La suite ! Bisous !**

**Sarah Malfoy : Pourquoi ai-je subitement peur ? Bon écoute, la suite si tu veux … Pendant ce tems, moi je vais appeler les flics car ça ne peut plus durer ainsi entre nous Sarah … Lol. Bisous !**

**Love-pingo : Le cœur a ses rasions que la raison ne connaît point. (Xérès se lance en live dans la grande philosophie …) Bisous !**

**Red-Hair1990 : Ok, Miss Roukeen, voici la suite mais si tu redis encore une fois que t'es une gamine, je me verrai dans l'obligation de signaler que tu n'as pas l'âge de lire du M ! Lol, bisous !**

**Lana51 : Et toi, tu sais aussi que c'est mauvais pour la santé de menacer Xérès ? Lol. Sinon, ben les vacances c'était pas trop le pied, mais bon, je rentre bientôt chez moi, sans mes darons, ça va trop être l'orgie. Lol. Et toi, ça a été ?**

**Estelle01 : Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**

**Ipikou : Mwa ha ha ! Je vous avais bien dit que j'étais impitoyable … Bien sûr que quelqu'un va mourir … Bisous ! Ha ha ha …**

**Loli : Tant d'enthousiasme fait tellement plaisir ! Voici la suite ! Bisous**

**Kelly Malfoy : LA suite va arriver très bientôt … Les vacances sont finies donc je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour flemmarder … J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisous !**

**Beverly : Lol, j'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir t'entendre hurler ! Lol. Voici la suite ! Bisous !**

**Langedesenfers : Euh … dans la mouille ? Comment mon esprit pervers et détraqué est-il censé comprendre cela ? Lol. Moi aussi j't'adore ! Bisous !**

Chapitre 16 : Dans la gueule du loup.

_Le commandant et son équipage vous remercient d'avoir voyagé avec la Ténèbres Airlines et vous souhaitent un agréable séjour en Enfer…_

Hermione descendit lentement du train, traînant sa valise derrière elle, Draco sur les talons. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Draco, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, ses parents ne seraient pas là pour l'accueillir. Elle agita la main en direction de Harry et Ron, qui s'éloignaient vers Mrs Weasley. Ils répondirent à son geste avec un sourire gêné. Hermione savait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer d'agréables vacances au Terrier et également en Espagne, où Mr Weasley avait décidé de louer une petite maison pour tout le monde.

_Si seulement Voldemort pouvait leur laisser le temps d'y aller…_

Elle sentit Draco la prendre par la main. Elle le regarda en souriant, espérant que son sourire ne trahirait pas sa tristesse. Apparemment non. Ils empoignèrent leurs bagages et se préparèrent à transplaner. Elle eut une autre pensée pour Harry, qui devait passer le permis dans le courant du mois de Juillet.

_Bonne chance, Harry …_

Avec un craquement sonore, ils disparurent. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient sur le porche du manoir Malfoy. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux.

Tout le bâtiment était taillé dans la pierre et le lierre grimpait le long de la façade sud. En levant les yeux, on pouvait voir une immense verrière où les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient, baignant la pièce d'une lumière orangée et chaude. Des baies vitrées, des fleurs à l'envi … Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que le Manoir Malfoy puisse ressembler à ça.

_Idiote, ce ne sont pas des psychopathes, ce sont des Malfoy, des êtres humains …_, se morigéna-t-elle en observant la bâtisse dans la lumière du soir.

« Tu viens ? »

La voix douce de Draco la sortit de ses pensées et elle acquiesça en souriant nerveusement. Ils s'avancèrent et montèrent ensemble les marches du porche. Au moment où Draco allait saisir la poignée, il arrêta son geste et tourna la tête en direction de la Gryffondor. Il lança un regard gêné à Hermione et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un premier son n'en sorte.

« Hermione … il y a une chose que tu dois savoir … » Il jeta un regard furtif à la porte d'entrée où deux heurtoirs d'argent formés de serpents entrelacés étaient fixés sur l'ébène.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur. Un sentiment de malaise forma un nœud dans son abdomen mais elle fit tout pour que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage. Au contraire, elle afficha un sourire timide et replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Draco. Le Serpentard sourit et sembla soudain plus détendu.

« Voilà … euh …nous avons très peu de temps et … » Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus nonchalant possible. « Il y a encore quelques petites choses à régler … rien de grave, je te rassure … de la 'paperasse' comme vous dites chez vous … »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça quelque peu et elle chercha des yeux les iris gris.

« Tu … je … enfin, nous … pour pouvoir régler la succession, le contrat passé avec Voldemort stipule que je dois être … marié … lorsqu'il me transfèrera ses pouvoirs … et dans ma famille, une fois qu'on est mariés … c'est pour la vie … et … »

« D'accord. La deuxième chose ? »

Draco lui lança un regard étonné. « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« … »

« Alors passons … la deuxième chose ? »

Draco soupira. « La deuxième chose, est que tu devras te plier à toutes les règles de cette maison, même si elles te paraissent désuètes ou … abaissantes… Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne les … provoques pas trop, là-dedans… » Il désigna le manoir du menton, avec un sourire contrit.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'avança pour embrasser Draco. Il répondit doucement à son baiser et glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Puis ils se séparèrent et Draco se tourna vers la porte pour saisir le heurtoir. Les deux serpents formaient un M, leurs yeux étaient faits de deux émeraudes scintillant à la lumière du soleil couchant. Il frappa trois coups et un elfe ouvrit immédiatement la porte pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour, maître ! », s'exclama l'elfe en se baissant si bas que ses oreilles touchèrent le sol de marbre blanc.

« Bonjour Missy », fit Draco sèchement. « Monte nos bagages dans ma chambre, dépêche toi. »

« Oui, maître … », répondit l'elfe, dont la voix avait légèrement tremblé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. « Dorénavant, je veux que tu sois un peu plus respectueux envers tes serviteurs. Ce sont des êtres vivants doués de sentiments alors … »

« Hermione », la coupa Draco. « Tu vas devoir arrêter ça, aussi. Nous ne considérons pas les elfes comme des êtres humains. Ils vivent pour nous servir, un point c'est tout. »

Hermione se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien.

« Draco … »

Le couple leva la tête. Lucius Malfoy se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, au milieu du grand hall du Manoir Malfoy, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Draco le salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Père … »

Lucius se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui lança un regard neutre. « Miss Granger … je suis **honoré **de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure … »

_Menteur_ … pensa Hermione.

_Je vous ai entendu Miss Granger_, dit Lucius Malfoy en s'introduisant dans son esprit. _Continuez comme ça et nous deviendrons définitivement ennemis._

Hermione détourna les yeux, prise de frissons. Alors si elle ne pouvait même pas penser … elle allait sûrement péter un câble ! L'idée que sa liberté d'opinion lui soit retirée la rendait malade. Malgré cela elle ne put s'empêcher de penser. _Dites bonjour à Voldemort de ma part, sale con …_

Elle sursauta. _J'ai pensé ça ? Mon Dieu, faites que non…_ Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucius. La haine transparaissait dans son regard. _Merde, ça commence bien …_

Elle suivit Draco qui se dirigeait vers la salle de réception à gauche de l'entrée. Hermione s'y sentit en sécurité. La pièce était presque entièrement vitrée, et on pouvait voir le jardin, ainsi qu'une piscine et un verger. Elle sentit le regard de Malfoy senior dans son dos.

« J'ai dit à Missy de porter nos bagages dans ma chambre. Où est Mère ? », entendit-elle Draco demander.

« Ta mère est dans sa chambre. Vas la voir, je vais me charger de faire visiter les lieux à Miss Granger … »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et regarda Draco qui observait son père d'un air dubitatif.

« Si tu veux », concéda le blond. « Mais ne t'avises pas de la toucher, sinon ne comptes plus sur moi … »

Un rictus satisfait apparut sur le visage de l'homme. « Je la traiterais avec tout le respect qu'il se doit, tu peux partir tranquille. »

Et Draco s'éloigna, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Lucius se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et désigna la porte du salon de la main. « Après vous. »

La perspective de laisser marcher Malfoy père dans son dos la terrifiait, mais elle s'exécuta malgré tout. _Fais et ne dis rien_, se répétait-elle.

_Il y a de l'amélioration, Miss Granger_.

Les poils des bras d'Hermione se hérissèrent. Il était à l'affût de la moindre de ses pensées. Il surveillait tout. Enfin, il la dépassa et la conduisit au premier étage.

« Voici les chambres », claironna-t-il en désignant un long couloir comportant quatre portes en bois massif. A droite, votre chambre à Draco et vous, derrière la chambre d'amis, à gauche ma chambre et au fond, celle de ma femme. La pauvre est souffrante, elle a besoin de repos. »

_Elle a dû péter un plomb, oui …_, pensa Hermione, avant de se rappeler qu'il était déconseillé de penser dans cette maison.

Un regard de Lucius lui fit comprendre qu'il avait ENCORE entendu. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. A cet instant, la porte de la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy s'ouvrit et Hermione en vit sortir Draco, suivi de la propriétaire de la pièce en personne.

Narcissa était plus belle qu'aucune autre femme. Mais elle était épuisée, cela se voyait. Ses traits étaient tirés et d'énormes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Mais cela ne réussissait pourtant pas à ternir sa beauté.

« Mère », dit Draco tout doucement. « Hermione est en face de toi. »

La femme sourit.

« Bonjour, ma chérie », dit-elle dans un souffle. « Bienvenue chez nous … »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire crispé. « Bonjour Madame Malfoy. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Narcissa s'approcha et sortit de l'ombre. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, mais ternes, et sans vie. Des yeux de verre. La main de Narcissa se posa sur les cheveux d'Hermione qui frémit. Mme Malfoy sourit faiblement.

« Que tu es jolie ! », fit-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur le côté du visage d'Hermione pour en repérer les contours.

« Merci … merci Madame. »

_Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ? Et pourquoi, elle n'y voit pas ? Maugrey avait bien un œil de verre qui voyait partout, pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le même ?_

_Tu penses trop, Sang-de-Bourbe_, chantonna la voix de Lucius dans son crâne.

_Désolée, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne m'appelle pas Pansy Parkinson, je pense, moi Monsieur …_, fit-elle instinctivement.

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy sourit à côté d'elle. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il saisit doucement sa femme par le bras. « Que diriez vous d'aller dîner ? Je finirai la visite des lieux plus tard. »

« Oui, Lucius, je commençais à avoir faim », fit doucement Narcissa en souriant.

Il la guida vers les escaliers et Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui sourit. « Tout va bien ? »

Hermione acquiesça et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger.

Le début du dîner se passa bien, Narcissa posait des questions à Hermione sur sa scolarité à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Draco. Lucius, en bout de table, présidait, et souriait lorsque sa femme s'amusait des détails de ce que lui racontait Hermione.

_Vous l'aimez, Monsieur Malfoy, ça se voit… je commençais à désespérer de voir le moindre sentiment en vous … _

Lucius tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et l'analysa du regard.

_Suis-je aussi bas dans votre estime, Miss Granger ?_

Hermione ne répondit rien. Le dessert arriva. Un panier de sorbets aux fruits fut apporté par Missy. Hermione vit les yeux de Draco s'éclairer.

« Je t'ai fait faire ton dessert préféré, mon chéri », fit Narcissa en tournant son visage sans regard en direction de son fils qui souriait largement.

« Merci, Mère … », répondit Draco joyeusement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse et le regarda se servir copieusement.

_Vous aussi, Miss Granger, vous l'aimez … éperdument_, fit Lucius par télépathie.

_Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour lui, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Comme il l'a fait pour moi._

Lucius esquissa un sourire moqueur. Draco n'avait rien remarqué, occupé qu'il était à s'empiffrer de sorbet à la pêche.

_Ne parlez pas trop vite, Miss Granger, je pourrais vous prendre au mot …_

Hermione le fixa avec stupeur. Mais Lucius ne se démonta pas et enchaîna en demandant à sa femme si elle s'était bien reposée aujourd'hui. Narcissa tourna la tête vers lui puis vers Hermione. _On dirait qu'elle sait que vous me parlez_, dit Hermione à Lucius. Mais il l'ignora, et sa femme lui raconta qu'elle avait reçu la visite de Mme Parkinson cet après-midi.

Hermione soupira. Ca n'allait pas être rose tous les jours.

_Qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

_C'est quoi tous ces chiens ?_

_Mais … je saigne …_

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour_

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

_Et les chiens sont venus_

_Et ont léché le sang_

_Draco ? Draco ? Où es tu ? J'ai peur ! Mais où est ce que tu es ?_

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna la tête. Elle était seule dans le lit.

« Draco ? »

Pas de réponse. Tremblante, Hermione s'extirpa hors du grand lit à baldaquins verts, saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et sortit, pieds nus de la pièce. Elle consulta sa montre. Une heure du matin. Mais où était Draco à une heure du matin, bon dieu ? Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité. « Lumos », murmura-t-elle tandis que sa baguette illuminait son chemin. Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le hall. De la lumière filtrait sous la double porte qui donnait accès à la salle de réception. « Nox ! », chuchota-t-elle, se guidant à présent à la lumière sous la porte.

En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était en fait entrouverte. Elle colla un œil contre l'interstice et retint son souffle. Si elle se faisait prendre … mieux valait ne pas penser à ça.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait au milieu de la pièce et une trentaine d'hommes, des Mangemorts sans aucun doute, l'entouraient. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Parmi ces hommes, il y en avait un qui semblait se détacher des autres. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang et son visage était pointu. _Voldemort. _Et Draco, son Draco, était là, au beau milieu du cercle d'hommes. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun sentiment de paix. De la haine et de la sévérité émanaient de lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_

Elle vit Lucius Malfoy tressaillir puis regarder dans sa direction. Il reporta son attention sur son fils mais une voix affolée retentit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_Miss Granger, allez vous recoucher tout de suite ! Vous ne devez pas être là ! Miss Granger !_

Hermione vit Voldemort tourner lentement la tête vers elle. Le visage de Lucius se décomposa légèrement.

« Il semblerait qu'on aie de la visite, mes amis … », siffla Voldemort.

Hermione se raidit et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, d'un mouvement de baguette du Mage Noir.

« Entrez, Mademoiselle … ne vous faites donc pas prier. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. Hermione entra, sous le regard horrifié de Draco.

« He … Hermione ? »

Derrière, Lucius Malfoy semblait accablé.

_Se pourrait-il que vous craignez pour ma vie, beau-papa ?_, demanda Hermione pour tenter de cacher son affolement.

Lucius ne répondit pas, ce qui eut pour résultat de la rendre plus nerveuse encore, si cela était possible.

« Parfait. Maintenant que toute la petite famille est réunie, je propose que nous continuions. »

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'assistance. Un des Mangemorts se leva.

« Mais, aucune femme n'est autorisée à assister à la cérémonie, Maître. »

Voldemort fit un geste évasif de la main. « C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, Goyle. Rasseyez-vous. »

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains. « De quelle cérémonie s'agit-il, Monsieur ? »

_Taisez-vous, Miss Granger, par pitié, TAISEZ-VOUS !_

Voldemort tourna la tête vers elle. Avant d'avoir pu parler, un des Mangemorts sauta sur ses pieds et hurla : « Un peu de respect, Sang Impur ! On dit Monseigneur lorsqu'une sale petite garce comme toi s'adresse à notre Lord ! »

Voldemort lui lança un regard amusé, et en un éclair, brandit sa baguette vers le Mangemort, toujours debout.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le Mangemort tomba, mort, sur le sol. Personne ne bougea, personne ne sembla surpris. « On ne parle pas, sans que je donne l'autorisation », siffla Voldemort.

Hermione déglutit.

« Que tout le monde écoute ! », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix haute. « Cette fille, cette Sang Impur, deviendra la femme de votre futur maître. » (Murmure de désapprobation parmi les Mangemorts). « Notre sang s'appauvrit. Nous nous devons de nous accoupler avec les Sang-de-Bourbe. Bien sûr ils seront choisis, avec le plus grand soin. Hors cette fille, a été choisie. Grâce à elle, l'être qui naîtra de son amour pour votre futur maître, sera l'un des plus grands sorciers que cette terre n'ait jamais porté. »

Voldemort posa son regard sur Hermione. « Mais elle doit promettre d'être sage, très sage, si elle ne veut pas finir en pâtée pour mes chiens. »

Des grognements la firent se retourner. Ils étaient là, les chiens de son rêve, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Un frisson la parcourut.

Elle vit Draco jeter un regard à son père, qui lui fit un geste de la main apaisant.

« Je n'ai pas été choisie ! », s'écria Hermione, avant de mesurer l'étendue de son acte. « Je sors avec Draco parce que je l'aime, personne ne m'y a forcée ! »

Un froid tomba dans la salle. Un Mangemort demanda la parole. « Elle vous manque de respect, Milord, elle … »

Il s'arrêta en voyant Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur lui. Tremblant, il préféra se rasseoir gentiment.

« C'est vous tous, qui lui devrez le respect. Seuls moi, son mari et son beau-père aurons droit de juger quels seront ses châtiments, si toutefois il arrive qu'elle en ait besoin. »

Voldemort reporta son attention sur Hermione, debout près de la porte.

« Avance, Moldue, et observe. Puisque tu es là, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Je vais sacrer Draco seigneur à ma place et je t'unirais à lui dans la foulée. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

Pour une fois, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. Cet homme la terrorisait. Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry. Voldemort traumatisait les gens, et à bien y réfléchir, Harry avait toujours été seul face à lui. Sauf lorsqu'il y avait eu Cédric Diggory. Mais il était mort avant même d'avoir vu son visage. Elle se jura d'éprouver toute sa vie un grand respect pour son meilleur ami.

Visiblement, Voldemort attendait une réponse à sa question, alors elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ce soir, elle s'unirait pour l'éternité à Draco Malfoy.

_Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare._


	18. Chapter 17

The One I Love

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : Ah la la, que de suspense. Je ne sais pas encore si je je décris la cérémonie ou si je passe directement au lendemain. Hmmm, je me tâte … bon encore quelque secondes pour me décider … Ca y est ! Et je viens de voir que The One I Love n'est plus très loin des 300 reviews … Alors défoncez vos claviers ! Lol.

Reviews :

Poupoux : C'est vrai, c'est beau l'amour … il y en a qui feraient n'importe quoi par amour … Enfin, pour mettre Harry et Ron au courant, il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache quel sont les plans de Voldemort. Mais malheureusement … enfin, tu verras ! Bisous !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol, paye ton gros délire Florent Pagny, quoi … En fait, ce rêve n'est pas totalement une prémonition. Les images des chiens ne sont là que pour illustrer la phrase « Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour …etc. » C'est la phrase qui est importante, un peu comme une prophétie … (impression de déjà vu ?) Lol. Et puis pour d'autres Mione/Dray … c'est pas sûr. Je ferais des efforts mais en fait, les Mione/Dray c'est pas du tout mon truc. Je suis plutôt HP/DM, moi. Comment ça, ça se voit pas … ? Lol. Bisous !

Chupa : Tsss, te revoila, toi ? Attention, parce que bientôt c'est fini les fics ! Tu passes en classe étoile alors va falloir bosser ! Alors que moi, je rentre que fin Septembre. Lol. Et je ne pense pas que M soit un personnage de Harry Potter … (va se pendre) … Remarque, il pourrait lui chanter à Hermione : « Ma Miss, ma déesse, on s'enlise on se lasse … » Lol. Allez bisous, ma puce ! A bientôt, on se fait une yellow !

Lana51 : Un jeu ? Qui ça ? Malfoy père ? Non, connaît pas. Lol. Et puis c'est pas possible que tu sois invisible, parce que sinon tu ferais partie des 4 fantastiques, et j'espère pour toi que non parce que ce film est un gros navet. Lol. Jusqu'au mois de Juin ? Mais heu … c'est pas normal, enfin, je veux dire, bref … Lol. Bisous !

Paprika Star : Bon, pour « Reality Always Hurts », la suite sera pour quand je serais bien installée dans mon appart, tranquille, donc on va dire mi-Septembre environ. Désolée d'avoir autant fait attendre pour les fans mais ce chapitre comportait des références géographiques qui nécessitaient des recherches. Mais il est prêt, no soucy ! Et maintenant, en live : the wedding and the nuit of noces ! Lol. Bisous.

Red-Hair1990 : Noooon, ne me laisse pas ! Reviewe moi ! Lol. Sinon, qui a dit qu'il se sortirait jamais du côté obscur de la farce ? Mais … je laisse le suspense … Bisous !

Athena : Oui, le tome 6 est une véritable petite merveille … surtout la fin ! (Je m'excuse encore auprès de tous ceux qui ne pourront pas le lire avant Octobre, arf arf arf). Je suis sûre en tous cas, que lorsque tu auras lu la fin, tu ne voudras plus du tout te DEVOUER pour remplacer Hermione. Lol. Bisous !

Zion : Bonjour, ZION ! Lol. (Désolée, ça me fait vraiment trop triper !) Déjà, tu me plaîs beaucoup de part ton adresse hotmail (je suis une fan de Rammstein, j'ai les CD, les DVD …), et aussi parce que tu aimes ma fic. Lol. Gros bisous et voici la suite !

Langedesenfers : Non, je ne connaissais pas cette expression, je connaissais « dans la panade », « dans la mouise », « dans la mélasse », mais pas « dans la mouille ». Merci beaucoup d'avoir contribué à l'enrichissement de mon vocabulaire ! Je me coucherai moins conne ce soir ! Lol. Et si Lucius s'inquiète pour Hermione, c'est peut être parce qu'il en a … besoin. Lol. Bisous !

Estelle01 : Merci et à bientôt !

Loli : Désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres … J'arrive pas à faire plus long, sinon il faudrait deux fois plus de temps entre les posts. Mais contente de voir que ça continue à te plaire ! Bisous !

Nunuzetekiki : Lol, encore une fois, le tigre était un prétexte pour commencer une histoire. Lol. Il n'est pas un personnage important, du moins, il n'est pas la partie de Draco importante pour l'histoire … Sauf si je décide de le faire réapparaitre vers la fin … Dites moi ce que vous en pensez … Bisous !

Love-Pingo : Un coup monté ? Voyons, penses tu vraiment que mon esprit soit assez pervers et tordu pour monter un truc pareil ? Comment ça, oui ? Non, mais je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur ! (ou Madame !) Lol. Bisous !

Ipikou : Lucius, gentil ? Euh, c'est comme tu le sens, écoute … Et Cissy n'a pas un problème de vue … explication de sa cécité dans CE chapitre ! (En exclu dans Voici ! Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy est elle devenue aveugle !) Bisous !

Sarah Malfoy : Euh merci merci … Lol. Pour les flics c'est trop tard … (pin pon pin pon pin)

Sarouchka : Merci pour ta review. J'avais lu ta fic déjà et même reviewé un chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps la première fois de reviewer et je m'en excuse ! Bisous !

Lilouthephoenix : Voili la suite ! Merci et bisous !

Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Non, Draco est à moi ! Lol. Gros bisous !

Lovedavidanders : Merci beaucoup de ta review (qui m'est apparue dans le dossier spam j'ai pas compris ma douleur …) A bientôt !

Chapitre 17 : Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Voldemort avait fait apparaître un fauteuil en cuir pour Hermione, qu'il plaça d'un coup de baguette à la droite de Lucius.

_Je compte sur vous, beau-papa, pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici …_

Le message était si empreint d'agacement, que Lucius en eut la migraine.

_Pas ce soir, chérie, j'ai mal à la tête …_

Hermione le regarda, choquée.

_Contentez vous de regarder, Miss Granger … et dire que c'est une des dernières fois où je vous appellerai comme ça …_

Lucius jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui le fixait, demanda visiblement des explications.

_Bon, bon, d'accord … Draco va recevoir ce soir les pouvoirs de Notre Seigneur Voldemort. Il commandera son armée, nous en l'occurrence, et ainsi, Notre Lord pourra agir dans l'ombre, sans crainte d'être poursuivi… du moins nous l'espérons. _

Hermione haussa un sourcil. _Et ?_

_Et puis il vous unira. _

_Qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ? Quel est mon rôle ?_

_Je n'en sais rien_. Lucius était sincère et Hermione le sentit. _Il n'a pas confiance en moi. _

Hermione renifla de dégoût. _Et il a raison. _

Buté, Lucius se tut et Hermione reporta son attention sur le sacre. Draco avait reprit son expression sempiternellement hautaine. Et si il changeait après ça ? Si cela faisait de lui un homme cruel comme son prédécesseur ? Hermione refusait d'épouser un boucher. Elle regarda Voldemort d'un air de défi, et il lui sourit. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas les fixer, mais elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard des deux globes rouges qui semblaient l'envelopper.

Hermione perdit connaissance.

« Hermione ? »

Hermione grogna.

« Hermione, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure ! »

La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, et vit Draco, penché sur elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_Merlin, faites que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un cauchemar !_

« Tu n'avais pas le droit d'assister à la cérémonie du sacre, alors il t'a endormie. Mais maintenant c'est fini ! On va pouvoir se marier ! »

_Merlin, espèce de sale con, je t'ai dit que je VOULAIS que ça soit un cauchemar._

_Je doute que Merlin puisse vous aider, là où il est …_, dit Lucius dans son esprit.

_Malfoy, foutez moi la paix ne serait-ce qu'un court instant … et je me croirai au Paradis …_

Elle entendit le rire de Lucius faire écho contre sa boîte cranienne.

« Hermione … »

Elle regarda Draco, qui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Chérie, émerge ! »

« Ca va, c'est bon … »

Elle se releva, et vit que tous les Mangemorts étaient partis. Il ne restait dans la pièce que Lucius, Draco, Voldemort et Narcissa. Narcissa ? Bon, elle avait du arriver pendant qu'elle dormait. Une boîte était posée près d'elle. Les yeux dans le vague, Narcissa toucha le carton à ses pieds et sourit.

« C'est la robe de mariée des Malfoys, chérie … elle est à toi, aujourd'hui … », dit-elle de sa voix éthérée.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la boîte, puis sur Draco. « Maintenant ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et Hermione se leva de son fauteuil. Elle saisit la boîte et demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait se changer. Narcissa se leva avec difficulté et se fit conduire dans une antichambre, style rococo. Draco voulut les suivre mais sa mère le rabroua gentiment.

« Le futur époux n'a pas le droit de voir la robe avant la cérémonie … »

« Exactement », siffla Voldemort, depuis le coin du feu. « Ca pourrait vous porter malheur… »

Hermione fit la grimace. _Ca promet. _

La robe était magnifique. Elle était d'un blanc éclatant, de la dentelle couvrait la gorge et dans le dos, seul un collier de perles recouvrait sa peau. La traîne devait au moins mesurer trois mètres de long et les gants étaient fait de crochet, si fin qu'ils en paraissaient prêts à se rompre à tout instant. Le tout était si magnifique qu'on avait du mal à penser qu'elle avait …

« Plus de 500 ans, oui ma chérie … », chuchota Narcissa en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione se regardait dans la glace.

« C'est … on dirait une robe de princesse …c'est trop ! », balbutia Hermione, émue.

« Mais les Malfoys sont des princes, Hermione … Malheureusement, ils ont aussi leurs mauvais côtés … »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus. Malheureusement, Narcissa était lancée.

« Ils sont bons, mais les mauvais côtés sont tellement grands qu'ils obscurcissent tout le reste. Moi-même j'ai refusé de les voir … »

Hermione lui lança un regard empli de stupeur. Narcissa dut sentir son anxiété et s'excusa d'un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle de naissance. J'ai fait un vœu stupide, et Qui-Tu-Sais s'est empressé de l'exaucer … »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée, Madame Malfoy… »

« Appelle moi Narcissa. Et ne t'excuses pas. Je te dis ça uniquement pour que tu saches que tout ce que tu dis, fais ou penses peut être très mal interprété. Sois une épouse modèle et il ne t'arrivera rien. Contente toi d'aimer Draco du plus fort que tu le peux, et tout ira bien pour toi. »

Elle termina avec un sourire chaleureux. Hermione se sentit en sécurité avec cette femme, qui avait du en voir suffisamment pour souhaiter de devenir aveugle. Elle en avait traversé, des épreuves et maintenant elle mettait sa belle-fille en garde contre tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter après avoir enfilé la même robe qu'elle, des années plus tôt.

« Merci Mad… Narcissa. » Mme Malfoy hocha la tête en remerciement. Puis elle se leva et tendit le bras à Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à sortir de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione avança vers son destin.

La cérémonie ressemblait beaucoup à un mariage civil moldu. Sauf qu'ils avaient dû attacher leurs poignets à l'aide d'une petite cordelette, après avoir mélangé leurs sangs. Voldemort avait fait une petite entaille dans leurs paumes et ils s'étaient serrés la main, leurs doigts entrelacés pour l'éternité.

Hermione avait retenu ses larmes en pensant que ses parents ne verraient jamais leur fille se marier. Du moins s'ils la revoyaient un jour.

Draco, quant à lui, irradiait le bonheur. Lucius aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas cessé de parler à sa belle-fille pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie.

_Tiens toi droite ! Souris ! Les Moldus ne sourient pas pendant leur mariage ou quoi ? Un peu de tenue … Bien c'est la dernière fois que je vous appelle comme ça, Miss GRANGER ! Ah, ça fait du bien …de savoir que c'est fini …_

_La ferme, beau-papa, j'ai la tête pleine de vos commentaires …_

Hermione sourit en se souvenant de ce détail. Allongée sur le lit de Draco, elle se remémorait le moment où Voldemort les avait unis sollennellement devant la communauté magique … Intérieurement, elle avait récité quelques prières catholiques, pour faire reconnaître son union par Dieu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non pratiquer sa religion ouvertement. Mieux valait ne rien dire. Avoir la paix était le mot d'ordre du jour.

_Lève la tête ! Une Malfoy doit être fière de …_

_LA FERME ! Je suis la femme de votre fils, pas la votre ! Ah mais …_

Elle commençait à s'y faire. Lucius n'était peut être pas si mauvais. Il devait avoir envie que tout se passe bien, un point c'est tout. Narcissa était un amour, elle était sûre de pouvoir trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle en cas de coup dur. La vie serait peut être vivable après tout dans ce Manoir … Mon Dieu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé penser ça un jour.

Draco choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bains. Il s'était rafraichi le visage, et avait déboutonné le col de sa robe de cérémonie. Le tout donnait une image _diablement_ sexy. Draco devait se dire la même chose en voyant Hermione, toujours dans sa robe de mariée. Elle releva la robe et découvrit des porte-jarretelles en satin blanc. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son 'mari'. Ouah ça faisait bizarre.

« Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ? », susurra Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Oui, je le sais », dit-elle effrontément.

Draco éclata de rire et fit remonter la robe un peu plus.

« Attention, mon époux … ne déchirez pas cette robe, elle appartient à la famille depuis plus de 500 ans …blah blah blah … »

Draco la détailla d'un œil lubrique. « Alors enlève la avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux… »

Hermione éclata de rire et commença à ôter sa robe. Le corset était particulièrement difficile à enlever.

« Tous ces fils … je te jure que si j'attrape des ciseaux … », grogna Draco en se démenant avec les fils du corset.

« Psccchhhht ! Défais les sans rien abîmer… l'empressement est un vilain défaut ! »

Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione fut enfin débarassée de la robe. Si Draco n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il aurait bavé comme un malpropre.

« Venez ici, ma chère femme, pour que nous puissions consommer notre mariage … J'espère que vous êtes vierge ! Sinon je vous répudierai immédiatement ! »

« Je suis vierge autant que vous, imbécile … »

Draco ne répondit pas, et pour cause il s'employait à mordiller la peau du cou d'Hermione. Ce faisant, il la débarassa de ses derniers sous-vêtements et finit de se déshabiller à son tour.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel aucun n'osa bouger ni parler. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils feraient l'amour en temps que 'mari et femme'. C'était une impression bizarre. Se dire qu'ils ne coucheraient en principe avec plus personne d'autre, qu'ils étaient liés pour l'éternité.

Pour briser ce moment gênant, Draco s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione. Passionément. Il se glissa au dessus d'elle et se positionna à l'entrée de sa moiteur. Après un regard entendu, il la pénétra doucement, comme pour savourer ce premier coït de nuit de noces, afin qu'il reste à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Hermione se cambra sous cette intrusion et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Draco se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, tout en amorçant des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Guidé par les soupirs de plaisir d'Hermione, il accordait ses mouvements aux battements de son cœur, inconsciemment. S'ils l'avaient pu, ils auraient passé toute leur vie dans ce lit, ils auraient fait durer cette nuit éternellement, et ils auraient arrêté la guerre et tout le monde aurait pu vivre en paix …

Eux les premiers.

Malheureusement cela ne pouvait être le cas et tous deux le savaient. Tout d'abord parce que Draco était devenu Seigneur des Ténèbres, et deuxièmement parce que … c'était impossible, tout simplement. Des gens allaient mourir, ils le savaient, mais tant qu'ils restaient en vie tous les deux, le monde pouvait toujours s'écrouler.

Hermione sentait l'orgasme monter par vagues, depuis son bas-ventre, jusque dans la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps, rester éternellement dans cet état de semi-extase, ce bourdonnement dans ses membres pour toujours, lui en elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Encore une chose impossible. Alors autant en profiter à fond sur le moment.

Draco jouit enfin, libérant sa semence dans son antre de vie, et elle poussa un soupir. Ils n'avaient pas crié, refusant de troubler la quiétude de ce moment divin, mais l'instant n'en avait été que plus intense. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle était enfin mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle resterait à jamais dans les bras de cet homme. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule depuis deux jours. Une minute ! La pilule ! Merde !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi conne ? Je tends la perche à Voldemort pour devenir encore plus vulnérable ! Bon alors, en avant pour les comptes … mes dernières règles étaient il y a deux semaines …je suis en plein dedans. JE SUIS EN PLEIN DANS MA PERIODE D'OVULATION ! Merde, de merde, de merde !_

Elle soupira de nouveau et referma les yeux. Bon, on verrait bien … Après tout, elle pouvait très bien ne pas tomber enceinte. Respire un grand coup ma vieille. Plus tu stresseras, plus tu auras de risques de tomber enceinte. **_(NdA : C'est bien connu, ça arrive toujours quand on en a le moins envie …Lol.)_** Détends toi, et pense à autre chose …

………

_Putain, quelle conne !_

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement au Manoir Malfoy. Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup de souci à se faire concernant les activités de Draco, les temps étaient tranquilles. Jusqu'au jour où …

Voldemort fit son apparition au Manoir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arrivait dans cet état. Aussi Hermione ne s'inquiéta-t-elle pas. Le courrier arriva lui aussi et Voldemort sortit complètement de ses pensées. Hermione reconnut Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux et balaya la tablée du regard. Personne ne semblait avoir reconnu la chouette du Survivant. Elle décrocha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et la déplia.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Nous n'avons pas reçu de tes nouvelles depuis un bon moment. _

_Ron et moi sommes très inquiets. _

_Comment se passent tes vacances chez les Malfoy ? Bien, j'espère. _

_Il ne te fait pas trop de misères, le père Malfoy ? Sinon, dis le nous et on viendra lui botter le cul ! De notre côté, tout va bien. Ron a cassé la figure du petit ami de Ginny, après les avoir surpris en train de « jouer » dans le champ voisin. C'était génial. (« Ce mec est un pauvre idiot ! » Ron) Donne nous vite de tes nouvelles, tu nous manques !_

_Enormes bisous !_

_Ron et Harry._

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, suivie d'Hedwige et attrapa un rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre pour rédiger la réponse.

_Cher Harry et cher Ron,_

_Désolée de vous avoir ignorés si longtemps, mais mes journées ont été plutôt bien remplies depuis que je suis au Manoir. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous annoncer que Draco et moi nous nous sommes mariés, et que tout va bien pour nous. Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais détrompez vous, je me suis mariée de mon plein gré. J'aime Draco de tout mon cœur. Sa mère est adorable, elle est toujours là quand j'ai un peu le cafard. Même Lucius fait des efforts pour me traiter convenablement. Je plaisante. Il est gentil, même si on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il a derrière la tête, et qu'il me surveille constamment._

_Au fait, je voulais vous le dire, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Je pense que je vais être enceinte. Je serais fixée dans quelques jours. Si j'ai du retard, j'irais en ville m'acheter un test. Et vous serez les premiers au courant, je vous le promets. Ron, essaye d'être un peu plus gentil avec les petits copains de ta sœur. Tu dois te mettre dans la tête qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille. Rappelle toi de tout ce que tu faisais avec ton corps à son âge … C'est une blague Ron, il faut rire. _

_Vous me manquez terriblement. _

_A bientôt, énormes bisous !_

_Hermione._

Une fois la lettre terminée, elle l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige, qui repartit d'un coup d'aile. Puis elle redescendit à la salle à manger, où elle trouva Draco en grande discussion avec Voldemort.

_Allons bon, de quoi ça parle …_

Lucius leva la tête à son arrivée. _Tu as besoin de savoir ?_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

_De qui était la lettre ?_, demanda Lucius.

_Tu as besoin de savoir ?_, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, partagé entre l'amusement et la fierté. Oui, il était fier d'avoir une belle-fille qui ne se laisse pas faire. Ca rendait les choses plus excitantes. Déjà, il l'avait admirée dès la première fois où elle lui avait répondu par télépathie. Il n'avait que très rarement rencontré des sorciers qui maîtrisaient ce pouvoir. Et encore moins de son âge. Bon d'accord, elle était une sale petite fouille-merde, Sang-de-Bourbe, insupportable, Je-Sais-Tout … mais elle avait une personnalité. Pas comme certaines mijaurées des grandes familles de sorciers qui ne vivent que pour leurs robes, leur service à thé en porcelaine de Chine et de la qualité de leur compte en banque.

_Je suis fier de toi, Sang-de-Bourbe …_

Elle haussa un sourcil. _Je rêve ou c'est bien de l'affection que j'ai senti percer dans tes pensées ?_

Lucius ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur son fils et son maître.

« Quand est ce qu'on commencerait ? », demanda Draco à Lord Voldemort, sur un ton très 'professionnel'.

Voldemort fit mine de réfléchir un moment et jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux vers son assiette de bacon. Jedusor sembla satisfait et se retourna vers Draco.

« Dès que possible. Je veux en finir avant que le Ministère n'ait le temps de réagir. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Hermione leva les yeux et questionna son époux du regard. Mais celui-ci fit des efforts surhumains pour éviter son regard. Hermione fut parcourue de frissons. Ca commençait. La guerre était déclarée. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était par _quoi_ ça allait commencer.

**Arf arf arf arf arf. Je m'aime. Bon en tous cas, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! L'action s'est un peu relâchée dernièrement, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. J'ai plein d'idées différentes pour une fin dégoulinante de guimauve ou d'hémoglobine. A vous de choisir … Par contre, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu long à venir car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, et comme j'emménage bientôt, je ne pourrais pas me mettre à jour avant un moment. Mais promis, je vais faire un effort … quitte à écrire by night ! Lol. REVIEWS !**

**Xérès !**


	19. Note de l'auteur Part2

Note de l'auteure !

Désolée, mes petits lecteurs chéris d'amour que j'aime tant … mais je suis débordée en ce moment et je n'ai jamais un moment à moi pour poster le chapitre suivant qui est pourtant déjà écrit et tout ! En fait, je suis installée de nouveau chez moi, mais je n'y dors même pas … Je suis sans cesse chez des amis (d'ailleurs je poste ce billet depuis le pc de Marouchka) et j'ai même pas le temps de mettre le chapitre sur clef USB pour le poster depuis ce même PC. Je suis absolument débordée entre les cours, le B.D.E, les namis, et en plus je suis en proie à une méga panne d'inspi pour mes fics (Non seulement pour The One I Love, mais AUSSI pour Reality Always Hurts) Donc c'est trop le bad. Mais promis juré craché (sploutch), le chapitre arrive bientôt : ce week-end il sera là !

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et soyez au rendez-vous ce week-end !

Xérès !


	20. Chapter 18

The One I Love.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K Rowling !

Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Ca y est ! Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai emménagé dans mes nouveaux quartiers … Lol. Ma chambre est très … bleue. (Perso j'aurais préféré dans les tons de vert foncé … enfin c'est toujours mieux que l'an dernier : la tapisserie était jaune, ça pétait trop la Maison sous-développée de Poudlard dont je ne citerai pas le nom ! Lol.) Je suis dans une des tours du foyer donc j'ai deux grandes fenêtres, sur deux murs adjacents, ainsi, j'ai droit à un magnifique coucher de soleil angevin tous les soirs. Croyez moi, ça vaut le détour. Comme je suis au 2ème étage, j'ai une vue magnifique sur la ville. J'ai retrouvé mes amis, on a fait une petite bringue pour fêter ça (même si pour des raisons de régime, j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'alcool, si, si !) Chupa et Titia je vous arrête tout de suite : C'EST PROUVE ! VOUS POURREZ DEMANDER CONFIRMATION A MES POTES D'ANGERS, MAINTENANT QUAND JE SORS LE SOIR JE BOIS … DU PERRIER ! Eh oui … (D'un autre côté, avec la petite cuite chez Drey, j'ai fait des réserves pour quelque temps … Lol.)

Bref, nous nous sommes donc décidés, moi et mes 2 grammes de sang dans l'alcool, d'écrire enfin le 18ème chapitre de The One I Love, dès mon arrivée dans ma tour … (N.B : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris j'ai choisi cette chambre exprès, JUSTEMENT parce qu'elle se trouve dans une VRAIE tour … Et le mot de passe pour entrer c'est : « I love Draco Malfoy, the Hogwarts' sexiest guy … »). Donc même si cette putain de tapisserie est bleu pisseux, la nuit toutes les chattes sont grises, alors je fais comme si c'était vert et argent et je pense avec ravissement que je suis en train de dormir dans la tour de Serpentard avec T.H.S.G (raccourci pour The Hogwarts's sexiest guy) … ou plutôt une photo le représentant trônant sur ma table de nuit … Lol.

Bon, j'arrête mes délires, il est 2h30 du matin et maintenant … ON WITH THE STORY ! (Que je vais de ce pas composer pour vous en freestyle sur fond de Dire Straits ou de Billy Idol … aaaah l'extase…)

Reviews :

Bon apparemment, interdit à présent les R.A.R donc il faut faire une R.A.R générale … Ca me broute, parce que j'adorais vraiment vous répondre. On va se débrouiller quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas.(Je vais observer si les autres le font ou pas). Donc je vais répondre un peu à tout le monde sur ce qui est important dans la review. Tout d'abord, on ne commande pas la survie des personnages comme une pizza, et je fais absolument ce que je veux avec ! Lol. (Lana51)

Ensuite pour les questions de grossesse …. La réponse est dans ce chapitre (Zion). En ce qui concerne le machisme dans la famille Malfoy … je vous rappelle que nous parlons des Malfoys … lol (Lovedavidanders). Qui a dit que Drake était TOTALEMENT méchant ? (Langedesenfers). Bravo ! Belle déduction Miss Love-Pingo ! En effet Voldychou et Lucius se servent de Drake … mais pas seulement. En fait, … le monde entier n'est qu'un jeu de dames pour eux … Et je termine avec MJ : OUI ! Hermy est enceinte ! And now, a special thank to Le Saut de l'Ange, Lilouthephoenix, Lilou, Draco-tu-es-a-moi, Estelle01, Red-Hair1990, Ipikou, Beverly, Black Hermy, Sarouchka.

-------------------

Chapitre 18 : Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent …

« Hermione ? Tu es rentrée ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle venait de refermer l'immense porte d'entrée derrière elle et avait espéré ne rencontrer personne jusqu'à sa chambre. Malheureusement, Draco semblait avoir guetté son retour. Son visage encadré de cheveux blonds apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Instinctivement, Hermione serra un peu plus fort son sac à main contre sa hanche, priant pour qu'il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il contenait.

« Tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Hermione marqua une hésitation. « Oui », mentit-elle, un léger trémollo dans la voix. Puis elle reprit son aplomb et hocha la tête vigoureusement. « J'étais partie faire du repérage avant les soldes … J'aimerais m'acheter de nouvelles robes. »

Draco la regarda, quelque peu perplexe. « Mais … tu as toutes celles que tu veux ici … et des bien plus belles que ce qu'on peut trouver dans les vieux rayons miteux de Guipure … »

Hermione sourit. « Oui mais, j'ai la fièvre acheteuse au moment des soldes … », dit-elle presque sur un ton d'excuse.

Draco sourit et s'avança vers elle. La pression sur le sac se fit plus importante encore. Le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Hermione puis déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « Tu sais que je t'aime, toi … »

Hermione eut un sourire crispé mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Bon, j'ai du travail … », dit finalement Draco en désignant le salon d'un hochement de tête. « Ca va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? », ajouta-t-il en la voyant se renfrogner.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « C'est bon … la bibliothèque familiale a de quoi m'occuper au moins jusqu'à nos cinquante ans de mariage … »

Sa remarque fut gratifiée d'un second baiser sur le front. « A plus tard, alors … », dit Draco en repartant dans le salon.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Hermione poussa un long soupir et détendit son bras, ankylosé d'avoir tant étreint le sac. A petits pas précipités, elle s'enferma dans leur chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit son sac à main et sortit le test de grossesse. Elle ne voulait rien dire à Draco avant d'être parfaitement sûre … et elle avait promis de le dire en premier à Harry et Ron.

Le souffle court, elle déchira l'emballage de ses mains qui tremblaient un peu et saisit fébrilement la notice. Elle ne savait si il fallait être heureuse ou pas d'une grossesse éventuelle. C'était en soi, réjouissant, de porter le fruit de son amour pour Draco, mais elle devenait alors une cible vulnérable face à Voldemort. L'enfant serait un moyen de pression. Elle savait qu'il serait capable de le tuer, même encore dans son ventre, au moindre écart de conduite.

En lisant la notice, elle vit que deux choix s'offraient à elle. Elle pouvait soit uriner directement sur la lamelle, soit la plonger dans un bocal rempli de son urine. Elle choisit la deuxième solution, pensant que c'était la plus sûre. **_(NdA : Les deux se valent, après c'est selon le feeling …)_**. Elle prit un gobelet sur une étagère et fit comme c'était indiqué. Restait à attendre une minute. Une longue minute. Pour passer le temps, elle lut la notice dans son intégralité, tout en jetant sans arrêt de petits coups d'œil à la trotteuse de sa montre, qui semblait-il, aujourd'hui, se traînait encore plus que pendant les bons vieux cours de Divination avec cette très chère Trelawney. _(« Le Sinistros ! Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Le Sinistros est sur vous ! »)_ Hermione sourit à cette évocation.

Nouveau coup d'œil à la trotteuse. Encore vingt secondes … dix … cinq … quatre … trois … deux …

Hermione saisit le test et le porta fébrilement à hauteur des yeux. Une barre bleue … ah non, ça c'est le témoin. Une croix. Ou plutôt un « plus ». Un « plus » pour « positif ». Hermione se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le test reposant mollement dans sa main. Elle était enceinte.

Hermione s'agita nerveusement sur son siège tandis que Treeky, un des elfes chargés du service de table, versait un peu de vin rosé dans son verre. Voldemort partageait, une fois de plus, leur table, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards perçants.

_Il sait … Je suis sûre qu'il sait … Salaud ! Salaud !_

Lucius, en bout de table, ne cilla pas mais Hermione fut sûre qu'il avait entendu. C'était tellement dur de s'empêcher de penser. D'ailleurs, c'est parfaitement impossible … humainement parlant.

_Allez, Herm'_, se morigéna-t-elle. _Penses à cette magnifique robe bleue que tu as vu chez Versace … et à cette paire d'escarpins assortis. Pense que tu vas ruiner leur compte en banque en achetant l'intégralité des robes de chez Prada, Versace, et tous les sacs de chez Fendi …_

A quelques mètres, Lucius s'étouffa avec sa semoule. Puis, il devint rouge pivoine. Après tout, peut être avait-il forcé un peu sur la harissa. Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas du tout question de harissa lorsque elle vit le regard que le patriarche Malfoy lui lançait.

Hermione nota dans un coin de sa mémoire que le meilleur moyen d'en finir avec Lucius Malfoy était de le menacer d'acheter l'intégralité des bijoux de la couronne d'Angleterre avec le contenu de son coffre de Gringotts. Plus efficace qu'un sort, plus discret que l'arsenic …

_Qui doit savoir quoi, au juste, Miss Granger !_

Il ne l'appelait Miss Granger, que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la sermonner.

_Rien du tout. Du moins, rien qui vous concerne. _

Malfoy lui jeta un regard de travers mais n'insista pas. Voldemort, quant à lui, continuait de la fixer intensément.

Hermione se plia soudain sur son siège et se cramponna à son ventre en grimaçant. Une douleur fulgurante l'avait transpercé de part en part, puis était repartie aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

« Hermione ! Ca va ? », s'écria Draco en se penchant avec inquiétude vers sa femme.

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est rien … une douleur … c'est fini … ne t'en fais pas. »

_**J'en étais sûr …**_

Ce n'était pas la voix suave et moqueuse de Lucius qui résonnait à présent dans son crâne. Mais celle de l'homme aux yeux écarlates assis en face d'elle. Sifflante, froide et acérée comme autant de lames de rasoir s'enfonceraient dans son encéphale.

_**Tu t'es fait engrosser, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Félicitations. Je ne te savais pas aussi … stupide. **_

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. _Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon enfant ? C'était quoi cette douleur ?_

_**Rien … juste un sortilège de Vérité. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si la moindre petite douleur vous déchire les entrailles …**_

Il choisissait ses mots. On le sentait à l'intonation prise sur les mots « déchire » et « entrailles ». Hermione frissona. _Je vous interdis de faire du mal à mon enfant, c'est compris ? Sinon, vous le regretterez. _

_**Tu penses faire quoi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? M'étouffer de ton ventre difforme dans 8 mois ? Tu es pitoyable. D'un côté, Draco sera vite lassé du gros cachalot que tu vas devenir. Et il te fichera à la porte, avec ton bâtard dans les bras. **_

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette et continua à manger. Draco était en grande discussion avec son père. Hermione avait saisit quelques mots sur le tas tels que « Assemblée », « Ministre Autrichien » et « enjeu ». Malheureusement, elle savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Harry lui avait fait parvenir un hibou pour lui annoncer que le Ministre de la Magie Autrichien prévoyait de rendre visite à Rufus Scrimgeour, afin de parler économie de guerre. A présent, Hermione était persuadée, que c'était pendant la visite de Hermann Machtnehmer que tout allait se jouer. Visite qui avait lieu une semaine et demie plus tard.

Il lui restait donc une semaine et demie pour faire part de sa grossesse à Harry, Ron et Draco, et avertir ses amis que quelque chose se préparait contre le Ministère ce jour là. Le plus dur étant de ne pas se faire prendre.

Le repas terminé, elle se leva sans un mot, sous le regard inquiet de Draco et partit rédiger sa lettre pour Harry.

_Cher Harry, Cher Ron,_

_J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer : l'une est bonne, et l'autre est mauvaise. Je suppose que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je commence par la bonne. J'attends un enfant. C'est sûr à présent. Le tout est de savoir si Voldemort me laissera vivre assez longtemps pour le voir naître._

_La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je pense qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose contre Scrimgeour et Machtnehmer, lors de sa visite. Je ne sais pas encore comment ils vont s'y prendre, mais si j'ai d'autres informations, je vous recontacterai. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous au Square Grimmaurd. _

_Bonen chance pour la suite, et essayez de ne pas trop abîmer Draco. Ca, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas. _

_Vous me manquez beaucoup._

_Hermione._

Elle fit signe à son hibou d'approcher et attacha la missive à sa patte. Coïncidence ou très bon timing, Draco entra juste à ce moment là dans la pièce.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet. Mais un autre sentiment se mêlait à l'inquiétude. Du doute. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il doutait d'elle.

« Oui, oui … je vais bien … » Elle marqua une pause et lui lança un regard qui irradiait l'amour, voire l'adoration. « Ca tombe bien, qu'on soit seuls tous les deux … j'ai quelque chose à te dire … »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Viens … viens t'asseoir … près de moi. » Elle tapota le dessus de lit où elle venait juste de prendre place. Draco s'exécuta et Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel rien ne bougea, nul ne parla. Seul le bruit des battements du cœur d'Hermione semblait retentir dans tout le Manoir.

« Tu es … quoi ? », murmura Draco en hachant chaque syllabe.

« Enceinte … Je … j'attends un enfant … »

Nouveau silence. Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne disait rien. Ensuite parce qu'il s'était levé brusquement du lit, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Son malaise s'accentua lorsqu'elle le vit serrer les poings et la fusiller du regard. Et il atteint son paroxysme lorsque, pétrifiée, elle le vit se ruer hors de leur chambre puis claquer la porte. Un éclair orange illumina la serrure et le verrou fut magiquement tiré. Il l'avait enfermée dans leur propre chambre.

Hermione se leva et courut vers la porte. Tira sur la poignée. Rien. Elle courut jusqu'à sa table de nuit, saisit sa baguette.

« ALOHOMORA ! »

Toujours rien.

« INCENDIO ! »

Néant. Il avait bloqué la porte avec un sortilège spécial. Elle jeta encore trois ou quatre maléfices puis abandonna. Tremblante et stupéfaite, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, hébétée, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant sur les murs de pierres les réponses aux mille et unes questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle dressa l'oreille en entendant un cri provenant de l'étage inférieur. Elle se précipita contre la porte et colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois.

« …. C'EST COMPRIS ? JE VOUS INTERDIS ! SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX, JE N'HESITERAI PAS A FAIRE DU GRAND VOLDEMORT UN FESTIN POUR LES ASTICOTS DE GODRIC'S HOLLOW ! »

Hermione reconnut la voix de Draco. Il hurlait à pleins poumons. Une voix aigüe et sifflante, celle de Voldemort lui répondit.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant, Draco … AVANT d'ensemencer cette pauvre gourde. »

Une explosion, un bruit de verre brisé. Hermione entendit Narcissa pousser un cri strident.

« Lucius ! LUCIUS ! Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! Fais QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Hermione se mit à tambouriner contre la porte. « Draco ! DRACO ! »

En bas, une autre explosion fit trembler le miroir suspendu au mur de la chambre d'Hermione et Draco. Puis de nouveau la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

« Tu protèges une traîtresse, tu le sais ça ? Une traîtresse ! Regarde donc ce que j'ai trouvé, accroché à la patte de sa chouette ! »

Hermione réprima une envie de vomir. Sa lettre. Il avait intercepté sa lettre. Un bruit de pas, lourd et précipité, se rapprochait, montait les escaliers. Hermione recula au milieu de la pièce et vit la porte sortir littéralement de ses gonds. Draco se tenait derrière, tous ses muscles tendus, les mâchoires serrées, tenant la lettre d'Hermione dans sa main gauche. Dans la droite, il y avait sa baguette. Mais le plus effrayant résidait dans les yeux gris. On y lisait la colère … non, presque de la haine. De la folie même. Hermione ne reconnaissait en rien l'homme qu'elle aimait derrière cette aura de folie furieuse et destructrice qui émanait de lui.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à remuer la tête de gauche à droite, frénétiquement, comme si ce dernier geste avait pu encore convaincre Draco qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais c'était inutile. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans relâche sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse y remédier. Draco se dirigea vers elle à grands pas et la saisit violemment par le cou.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, HERMIONE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, BORDEL ? »

Par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, Hermione vit Lucius se profiler, baguette à la main, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Draco se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

« REPONDS ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ? TU AS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ICI ! ALORS POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ? »

Hermione gémit une phrase incompréhensible, entrecoupée de sanglots et de cris.

« Non … Draco … je t'en prie … je-

_C'est pour votre bien, Hermione …_ entendit-elle Lucius dire dans son esprit, tandis qu'il levait sa baguette vers elle.

Et de nouveau cette douleur fulgurante, telle un scalpel lui découpant le ventre de long en large. Elle hurla, se tenant les côtes et s'effondra à terre. A cet instant précis, Draco sembla sortir de sa transe, et voyant Hermione hurler de douleur, se précipita sur elle pour s'enquir de sa santé.

« Hermione … HERMIONE ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Fais attention … fais attention … le bébé … »

Hermione le dévisagea, haletante. La folie avait disparu de ses yeux, et maintenant il semblait tout à fait normal. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui se transforma en rictus de douleur.

« C'est rien … c'est rien … ça va aller. »

Derrière Draco, elle vit Lucius ranger sa baguette et disparaître dans le couloir. Il l'avait aidée. En provoquant la douleur, il avait en quelque sorte détourné la rage de Draco pour la transformer en inquiétude. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé bénir un jour Lucius Malfoy. Et pourtant c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tout va bien ? », s'enquit Draco en portant la Gryffondor sur le lit.

Elle hocha la tête, sourit faiblement, puis éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je suis désolée, Draco … je …je ne voulais pas vous trahir … mais j'ai peur … j'ai si peur … je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose … je veux qu'on aille vivre tranquilles … tous les deux … loin d'ici … avec notre enfant … »

Draco la serra contre lui, tout en embrassant passionément ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« D'accord … c'est promis, Hermione. On partira tous les deux … loin d'ici, c'est promis. Mais pas maintenant. Pas pour l'instant. Il faut être patients … et quand tout sera terminé, on pourra vivre la vie dont on a toujours rêvé … tous les trois. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, les larmes se mêlant aux goutelettes écarlates qui perlaient maintenant sur sa bouche. Elle fit non de la tête.

« Non, maintenant. Si on attend, ça sera trop tard … tu vas te faire tuer-

Draco la fit taire en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. « Jamais. Jamais, je ne me ferais tuer, tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

Hermione hocha la tête et il ôta sa main. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, et l'approcha de lui pour la serrer entre ses bras tremblants.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Huit mois plus tard, alors que la grossesse d'Hermione était presque arrivée à terme, le défilé de Mangemorts au Manoir Malfoy devenait presque incessant. Il en arrivait à toute heure, restaient le temps d'un entretien avec Voldemort, ou même parfois quelques jours.

Finalement, suite au scandale produit par Hermione à cause de sa trahison, toute opération concernant la visite de Hermann Machtnehmer au Ministère de la Magie avait été annulée. Et Hermione n'avait pu que constater que les ragots entre Mangemorts se colportaient au moins aussi rapidement qu'entre élèves de Poudlard, du temps où elle était étudiante. Et tous les Mangemorts se plaisaient à lui jeter des regards noirs dès qu'ils croisaient son chemin. Et sans Draco, nombre d'entre eux s'en seraient déjà donné à cœur joie avec son cadavre.

Et tout ce remue-ménage de capes noires faisait frémir Hermione. Et comme chacun sait, les craintes d'une femme enceinte se transmettent automatiquement à l'enfant.

Le 21 Avril, jour du Printemps, Voldemort avait décidé de consacrer les pouvoirs de ses Mangemorts, afin de sceller la touche finale avant de les mener au combat, sous les ordres de Draco. L'équinoxe de Printemps, symbole du renouveau et de la réussite semblait donc parfait au Mage Noir pour concentrer un maximum d'énergie magique avant la bataille finale.

Le 21 Avril, jour du Printemps, les angoisses d'Hermiones furent portées à leur comble. L'amour de sa vie se préparait pour combattre. A ses yeux, la cause de Voldemort était une cause perdue. Combien de sacrifices faudrait-il avant qu'il ne le comprenne ? Sûrement beaucoup. Et Draco devrait sûrement compter dans ce 'beaucoup'.

Et c'est le 21 Avril, jour du Printemps, que Aude Milena Malfoy se décida à sortir du cocon protecteur qu'était le ventre de sa mère.

Alors qu'Hermione observait les Mangemorts qui s'inclinaient tour à tour devant Draco et Voldemort, elle sentit un spasme secouer son bas-ventre puis un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe gauche. Instinctivement, elle porta une main vers l'origine de cette chaleur moite.

Seigneur … Elle perdait les eaux.

Ignorant un début de nausée, Hermione se précipita dans le Manoir à la recherche de Narcissa.

« Narcissa ! Narcissa ! Je … je crois que ça commence ! Narcissa ! Mais où est-elle bordel de merde ? NARCISSA ! »

« Ici, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? », dit Mme Malfoy, en avançant dans sa direction, sa canne blanche raflant le parquet ciré devant elle.

« Je … je suis en train de perdre les eaux … »

Narcissa écarquilla ses yeux sans vie, ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Déjà ? Mais il restait encore trois semaines … »

« Je sais, je sais … », grogna Hermione qui commençait maintenant à s'énerver pour de bon. « Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Narcissa sourit. « Je vais faire appeler Cissy … C'est l'elfe accoucheuse de la maison. Elles le sont de mères en filles … »

« D'accord, d'accord … », coupa Hermione avant que Narcissa ne se lance dans une de ses histoires du Manoir dont elle avait la spécialité.

« CISSY ! », cria Narcissa.

Avec un grand 'crac', Cissy apparut avec une courbette. « Oui, Maîtresse ? »

« Ma belle-fille va accoucher sous peu. Veuillez faire le nécessaire. »

« Bien, Madame Malfoy », dit l'elfe avec une autre courbette. La créature attrapa la main d'Hermione et elles transplanèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione et Draco. En quelques instants, Hermione se retrouva sur le lit, couchée et calée dans une demi-douzaine d'oreillers en plumes.

« Euh … comment … je veux dire … pour la péridurale … », marmonna Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter du fait d'être accouchée par une elfe.

« La quoi, Madame ? », demanda l'elfe, ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'était une péridurale.

Hermione eut soudain envie de hurler. Mais elle se retint. Après tout, les contractions ne faisaient que commencer, le bébé ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

_Je veux un médecin, je veux un médecin, je veux un médecin …_

« Maintenant, il va falloir patienter, Madame », lui dit l'elfe, tandis que Narcissa souriait béatement. « Il faut attendre que le passage s'élargisse … pour le bébé. »

Hermione revit en quelques secondes l'intégralité des épisodes de la série Urgences où figuraient des accouchements. _« Dilatation du col … 10 centimètres … »_ Elle grimaça. Cissy ne ressemblait en rien à George Clooney.

_Au secours …_

Une contraction la fit grimacer de nouveau. « Cissy … », haleta-t-elle. « Vous n'avez rien … contre la douleur … je ne sais pas moi, de la morphine, des somnifères, de l'héroïne, n'importe quoi … »

Mais l'elfe ne semblait pas saisir un traître mot de ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Aucun de ces produits miracles ne semblait exister dans le monde magique. Hermione réprima encore une envie de hurler.

« Draco … Draco ! Appelez Draco. Je veux qu'il soit avec moi. »

« Impossible, ma chérie », dit Narcissa sur un ton presque enjoué. « Tu sais bien qu'il est en plein rite magique. »

« Je me fous complètement de là où il peut être … il serait en train de chasser la chèvre cashmere au Liechtenstein que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Je veux qu'il soit là, un point c'est tout ! »

« Allons, allons … », chantonna Narcissa en lui tapotant le bras d'un air condescendant. « Il ne faut pas t'épuiser dès maintenant … le plus dur est à venir … »

Hermione fixa sa belle-mère d'un regard torve. Puis …

« JE VEUX DE LA MORPHINE ! DONNEZ MOI DE LA MORPHINE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS ETES SORCIERS OUI OU NON ? DANS CE CAS, FAITES MOI DISPARAITRE CES DOULEURS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Dehors, le soleil baignait la cour intérieure du Manoir Malfoy. Voldemort et Draco se tenaient au centre de la cour, entourés de tous leurs sujets. Un par un, ils s'inclinaient tous devant lui. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant à la boucherie qui ne manquerait pas de se produire lors de cette guerre. Il le savait, nombre d'entre eux allaient mourir dans les jours qui suivaient, peut être les semaines, les mois … les années ?

Et une pensée morbide s'insinua dans son esprit. Quelque chose de lointain, lu dans un livre qui traitait de l'Antiquité Moldue.

_Ave Caesar. Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent._

**Et voila ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Il est … 6h07 du matin. Nous sommes donc aujourd'hui lundi 12 septembre. Heureusement je n'ai pas cours demain, mais il faut que j'aille faire des photos d'identité le matin, aller au code l'après-midi, aller au rendez-vous avec la banque pour ouvrir le compte des subventions du Bureau des Elèves (500 euros, ça gère la fougère) et prendre rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. Pff, je suis déjà crevée, rien que d'y penser. Et de toutes façons, il est trop tard (ou plutôt trop tôt) pour se coucher. Lol. Et ce soir, beuverie … en gros je n'ai pas dormi depuis hier matin 8h et je ne dormirai pas avant demain 5h. Ce qui fera exactement … hmm 41 heures sans dormir … ouais ça va, j'ai fait pire (mon record est de 54h). **

**Sur ce, les gens : Ave Xérès, ceux qui vont reviewer te saluent !**

**Lol. Bisous à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai apporté les dernières modifications du chapitre le 19 à 5h45 du matin … on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne …**

**Xérès !**


	21. Chapter 19

The One I Love

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling et de la Warner Bros.**

**Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment trop occupée avec les soirées, la vie sociale, la vie amoureuse, la vie universitaire … en gros dormez en moyenne seulement quelques heures par nuit (dans le meilleur des cas), allez en cours la journée, sortez la nuit, gérez vos amis, votre petit-ami, vos études, vos parents … votre argent. Les multiples problèmes qui se rajoutent instantannément quand vous vous dites justement que rien ne pourait être pire que ce que vous vivez déjà … et ça donne un gros ras-le-bol général, avec flemmingite chronique et dépendance à la seule chose ou presque qui ne vous dégoute plus …. Votre homme qui vous attend bien sagement après les cours ou qui vous appelle tous les soirs quand vous n'êtes pas là. Cette semaine je ne sors pas, je dors et comme mon cher et tendre est parti en vacances à Metz (club de foot très médiocre, rappelons le), je profite de ce répit pour écrire. Vive les vacances des autres !**

**R.A.R :**

**Lovedavidanders : lol, tu veux être la marraine du bébé ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Voldy ne touchera pas à ta filleule, juré ! Gros bisous !**

**Ari : j'avoue … pauvre Hermy … et sans morphine en plus !**

**Lana51 : Parfois c'est bien de pleurer ça soulage. Même si c'est pleurer pour des personnes qui ne sont pas exactement réelles. Enfin, bref, psycho à deux balles. Gros bisous ma livreuse de pizzas préférée !**

**Red-Hair1990 : Faut être indulgent avec Voldy ! Et puis il a eu une enfance mouvementée et tout … En tous cas, les reviews, ça fait plaise ! Donc fuck les gens qui les aiment pô !**

**Estelle01 : Merci et gros bisous !**

**Ange d'Iris : Rah la la Kovach il est trop beau ! J'ai kiffé l'épisode où le gamin de sa copine emmene des magazines pornos en classe. ( Urgences ! ) Biz !**

**Sarah Malfoy : ben enfin, voila la suite, j'espère que t'es toujours vivante et que le choc de lire le chapitre 19 ne vas pas te faire crever. Bisous ma puce !**

**Paprika Star : Oui, il va pouvoir voir sa fille avant de partir … pour la confrontation Hermione/Harry, ça va être bientôt. Bisous**

**Luffinette : Oh la la ! Lol, j'avais pas vu que t'avais reviewé le 2eme chapitre, alors je pensais que tu venais juste de comprendre après 18 chapitres que Drake était le tigre ! Lol. Sorry !**

**Le Saut de L'Ange : Ouah, quelle review ! En tous cas, je sais même pas quoi répondre tellement tout ça est super gentil ! Donc en gros : MERCI et gros bisous !**

**Angel Malfoy : lol, oui j'aime bien aussi imaginer une relation Narcissa/Hermy comme ça ! Lol. Eh oui Draco sera présent à l'accouchement. Bisou !**

**Lilouthephoenix : Merci et à bientôt !**

Chapitre 19 : Aude Milena Malfoy.

Cinq heures plus tard, Draco entra dans le Manoir familial, et se passa une main sur le front. Soupirant, il repensa à la cérémonie qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il était exténué.

Un par un, il les avait tous vus défiler devant lui, courbés à l'extrême, tous ses anciens camarades de classe, des collègues à son père, des amis de famille … Ils avaient tous un demi-sourire aux lèvres, comme si signer son arrêt de mort au nom d'une cause débile était la chose la plus excitante qu'ils aient fait de leur vie.

Ils avaient presque réussi à lui donner envie de vomir.

Soudain, il releva la tête. Il était seul. _Seul._ Pas le moindre elfe en vue, pas de Narcissa, ni d'Hermione. Et surtout pas le moindre bruit …..

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Draco sursauta. Le cri avait déchiré le silence total. _Hermione_.

Sans réfléchir, Draco s'élança à l'étage, vers sa chambre. Plus il approchait, plus un murmure de voix se faisait entendre. Arrivé sur le palier, il vit que tous les elfes s'étaient réunis à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher, parlant avec frénésie tout en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un sentiment bizarre noua les entrailles de Draco … sentiment qui fut bientôt confirmé par un second cri, qui, il le reconnut, émanait sans aucun doute de la gorge d'Hermione.

« Poussez Madame, poussez ! »

Avec effroi, Draco reconnut la voix de Cissy, l'elfe accoucheuse.

« DEGAGEZ ! », hurla Draco en virant les elfes qui bloquaient le passage. « DEGAGEZ, JE PASSE ! MAIS DEGAGEZ BANDE DE VERS DE VASES ! »

« DRACO ! JE T'INTERDIS D'ETRE MECHANT AVEC LES ELFES ! », croassa Hermione, qui malgré les circonstances n'avait pas abandonné ses principes.

Draco fit irruption dans la pièce et tomba sur sa mère qui le repoussa gentiment.

« Non, non, non, non … », chantonna-t-elle. « On ne rentre pas comme ça … Reste calme surtout et … »

« POURQUOI ON NE M'A PAS APPELE ? », hurla Draco dans le visage de sa mère.

« Mais voyons, mon chéri, tu étais au travail … nous n'allions pas te déranger pour si peu … »

Draco entra de force dans la pièce et saisit la main d'Hermione, qui était moite de sueur.

« Ca a commencé quand ? », lui demanda-t-il, tremblant.

« Il … y … a … environ cinq heures … », haleta Hermione, les yeux rougis. « Par pitié, emmène moi dans une clinique mol- AAAAAARGH ! »

« Voyons, Madame Malfoy », lui fit remarquer Cissy. « Les Malfoy ont toujours accouché au Manoir … vous n'allez tout de même pas briser cette magnifique tradition familiale. Respirez profondément. »

Hermione se mit à respirer de façon saccadée. « Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta tradition familiale à la … »

« Ca y est ! Je vois sa tête ! », couina Cissy en pointant son doigt décharné entre les jambes d'Hermione.

« ALORS FAIS LE SORTIR, ESPECE DE MONSTRE REPUGNANT ! », brailla Hermione, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

« Désolée, Madame », fit Cissy, visiblement vexée. « Ca ne peut pas se faire comme ça. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et le bébé fut tiré un peu plus vers l'extérieur. Draco transpirait à grosses gouttes. Plusieurs fois, la créature répéta le procédé, et bientôt l'enfant se tenait dans ses petites mains rêches. Elle lui mit une tape sur le dos et l'enfant se mit à hurler lorsque la première bouffée d'air fit irruption dans ses poumons. Derrière Cissy, Narcissa avait levé les yeux au ciel et serrait une chaîne d'argent où pendait un crucifix du même métal. Hermione poussa un long soupir, et les assistantes de Cissy s'affairèrent autour d'elle pour la nettoyer et la soigner, tandis que l'elfe accoucheuse s'occupait personnellement de l'enfant qui était une petite fille.

« Comment allons nous appeler cet enfant ? », s'enquit Narcissa en tournant son visage sans expression vers Draco et Hermione.

« Aude ! », haleta Hermione.

« Milena ! », s'écria Draco.

Draco regarda Hermione avec surprise, tandis que Hermione jetait à son blond un regard féroce.

« J'ai dit : Aude ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça serait toi qui choisirais son prénom ? On l'a fait à deux, je te rappelle ! », dit Draco.

« Ah oui ? Et qui c'est qui a pris 6 kilos ? Et qui c'est qui l'a porté pendant 8 mois et demis ? Qui vient de passer plus de cinq heures à hurler à pleins poumons pendant que Monsieur bronzait sur la terrasse avec ses amis Mangemorts ? »

Le visage de Narcissa se décomposa. « Vous … vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer pour un prénom, enfin, les enfants … »

« La ferme, Maman … », grogna Draco avant de se retourner vers la Gryffondor. « Et pourquoi Aude, je vous prie ? »

« Parce que c'est un prénom français que j'aime particulièrement. Car je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que Milena représente. C'est un prénom de fille de l'Est, qui conviendrait mieux à une publicité pour TéléCheminette Rose. » Hermione prit une voix rauque de prostituée téléphonique. « Ouiiiii, tu es bien avec Milenaaaa … pour une fellation, envoie moi des étincelles vertes … votre communication vous sera facturée 30 Gallions la minute … »

Draco se passa une main sur le visage. « Tous les prénoms des filles Malfoy sont dans ce genre là … »

« Ce qui explique bien des choses … », grommela Hermione.

Le couple se lança un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi, ça ne serait pas tout simplement Aude ET Milena ? », fit la voix douce de Narcissa, qui s'inquiétait pour la survie du couple.

« Aude … Milena Malfoy ? », articula Hermione.

« Et pourquoi pas Milena Aude Malfoy, hm ? », grinça Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Parce que deux « a » à la suite, c'est super moche … voilà pourquoi ! », grogna Hermione.

C'était dans ces moments là que Narcissa regrettait souvent d'avoir proposé une idée quelconque. Jusqu'à ce que …

« Bon, va pour Aude Milena Malfoy … », soupira Draco.

« Yessss ! », siffla Hermione en faisant le V de la vistoire avec ses doigts.

Lucius Malfoy choisit précisément ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Draco renfrogné, Hermione rayonnante et provoquante avec son geste de défi, Narcissa décontenancée … et des vagissements stridents de nourrisson.

Nourrisson ?

Lucius détourna les yeux en direction du bruit horrible qui émanait de l'enfant et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? », dit-il doucement.

« Un bébé, Lucius … il va peut être falloir songer à faire l'acquisition d'une paire de lunettes, papi … », railla Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Lucius baissa la tête et soupira. « Je vois bien que c'est un bébé, Miss GRANGER, je voulais simplement savoir son sexe … »

« Je vous rassure, Lucius, tout est là, l'enfant est entier … »

« MISS GRANGER ! »

« C'est une fille, Lucius », coupa Narcissa, qui sentait venir la tempête. « Aude Milena Malfoy … »

Lucius lança un regard torve en direction de sa femme. « Quoi Milena Malfoy ? »

« Aude, Lucius … rajoutez un sonotone avec les paires de lunettes … », persifla Hermione.

« Qui a donc choisi ce prénom idiot ? », demanda Lucius en se tournant vers Draco, qui leva les mains vers le plafond pour détourner tout soupçon de sa personne.

« C'est ma chère et tendre épouse … »

Lucius regarda Hermione, la bouche entrouverte.

« C'est trop tard, grand-père, son prénom a été officialisé », déclara Hermione en lançant un regard appuyé à Cissy, qui déguerpit remplir les papiers de naissance. « Vous arrivez trop tard. »

Une des elfes assistantes s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa le bébé nettoyé dans ses bras. Hermione sourit à la petite fille qui s'était calmée. D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit apparaître une peluche en forme de lapin, marron et blanc, et un ours blanc aux yeux bleus. Il déposa les deux peluches dans le berceau prévu pour la petite fille, puis reporta son attention sur sa famille.

« Bien, bien, bien, je vois que ça n'a pas chômé ici … », fit la voix sifflante de Voldemort depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Instinctivement, Draco se plaça devant Hermione et le bébé. « Avec tout le respect que je vous doit … j'aimerais que vous n'approchiez pas trop de ma femme et de ma fille. »

« Soit … », fit le Mage Noir avec un signe apaisant de la main. « Une fille tu dis ? »

Silence. Draco s'était contenté de hocher la tête. « J'aurais préféré un garçon … tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire … »

Et il tourna les talons.

Draco se retourna vers Hermione, un sourireaux lèvres … et vit que la jeune femme n'arborait pas du tout la même expression que lui. L'horreur se lisait sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Il hallucine, lui, il est hors de question que je refasse un truc pareil … Ou alors j'exige qu'on me transfère dans un hôpital ! »

Les premiers mois de la vie de Aude Milena se passèrent relativement calmement et Hermione avait même été autorisée à aller rendre visite à Harry et Ron, pour leur présenter la petite fille. Hermione avait d'ailleurs choisi ses deux meilleurs amis en guise de parrains, ne connaissant aucune fille digne d'être la marraine. Draco s'en amusait fort bien d'ailleurs, ne cessant de questionner le Survivant sur lequel des deux endossait le rôle féminin.

Hors contexte, jamais on aurait pu penser que les deux devraient sûrement se livrer un combat à mort dans quelque temps.

La vie au Manoir était relativement calme, et Hermione jouissait d'une liberté satisfaisante.

_Flashback_

_Ils venaient de faire l'amour. La première fois depuis des semaines. Draco et Hermione étaient partis au restaurant en tête à tête et ils en avaient profité pour s'amuser un peu. Et Lucius, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'un tel exercice, proposa à sa femme d'aller chercher une collation en cuisines. Elle avait accepté avec joie. Le cœur léger, Lucius, se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers son déjeuner et dans les escaliers, faillit s'étrangler. _

_Aude Milena avait une grande passion dans son petit cœur. Léviter au dessus des escaliers. Et c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire, bien à l'aise dans sa vareuse rose et blanche. Mieux : elle gazouillait. Lucius se précipita pour la faire atterrir avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur les marches de marbre. Le décor sembla soudain tourner et puis descendre à une vitesse fulgurante. Un dernier choc douloureux, et Lucius était en bas des escaliers, bientôt rejoint par le hochet sur lequel il avait glissé. AAARGH ! Ma sciatique …_

_Alertée par tout ce bruit, Narcissa avait accouru, accompagnée par Treeky, l'elfe de maison, qui s'empressa de reposer le bébé à terre, qui se mit à brailler. La créature fit léviter son maître jusque dans sa chambre. Verdict : rester couché pendant au moins 5 semaines. _

_Hermione avait alors sauté sur l'occasion et lui avait donné la garde du bébé à temps plein, du moins quand elle avait besoin de sortir. _

_Après tout, un homme et un couffin, enfermés dans la même pièce, que pouvait-il donc arriver ?_

_Fin du flashback._

Voila comment Lucius Malfoy avait du rester cloué au lit avec 'cette espèce de larve insupportable' comme principale compagnie.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait pu penser, Voldemort ne tenta jamais rien contre l'enfant. Mais il lui arrivait de penser si sa façon d'agir avec le bébé n'était pas pire qu'une éventuelle violence. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Dès que Voldemort entrait dans la pièce où se trouvait la petite, celle-ci se mettait à gazouiller de plus belle, agitant joyeusement ses mains et ses pieds. Hermione eut la nausée lorsqu'elle surpris un jour le Mage Noir en train d'improviser un spectacle de marionnettes avec les peluches disposées dans le berceau. C'était affreusement gênant. Et puis le Grand Voldemort y perdait toute crédibilité.

« Bang » « Crash », « Boum » …

Hermione saisit sa tête entre ses mains et se boucha les oreilles. La vie au Manoir était devenue insupportable depuis la cérémonie. Les Mangemorts, dotés de pouvoirs plus performants, s'entraînaient à longueur de journée à les contrôler, faisant exploser, brûler, se liquéfier divers objets trouvés dans les combles. Et tout cela faisait monter le niveau des décibels dans le Manoir. Sans parler d'Aude qui ne cessait de brailler toutes les nuits. Hermione avait des cernes jusqu'en bas du menton.

« BOUM ! »

« ASSEZ ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée, se penchant dans le jardin.

« J'AI DIT : ASSEZ ! CA SUFFIT ! »

Tous les Mangemorts dans le jardin levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco. Certains arboraient des sourires narquois et d'autres paraissaient complètement dépassés.

« J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE VOTRE BORDEL A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE ! CA N'ARRETE PAS ! ALORS JE VOUS PRIERAI DE FAIRE UN PEU MOINS DE BRUIT, JE SUIS AUSSI CHEZ MOI ICI ! »

Vlan ! La fenêtre se referma et un des carreaux explosa. Hermione agita sa baguette pour le réparer après avoir adressé aux Mangemorts qui riaient grassement un geste très vulgaire effectué avec son majeur.

Draco fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ils font leur boulot, eux, je te rappelle ! », lui souffla-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Tu insinues que je suis une fainéante oisive qui ne fout rien de ses journées ? »

« Oui … non … c'est pas ce que j'ai dit … », se rattrapa Draco en voyant la colère monter chez sa femme. « Ecoute chérie … » Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. « Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps maintenant. Bientôt tout ça sera fini et … »

« C'est fini. »

Silence. Draco dévisagea Hermione avec incrédulité. Hermione et son air boudeur. Hermione et ses yeux cernés. Hermione épuisée.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« C'est fini », répéta-t-elle. « Je vais prendre quelques jours de repos. Ailleurs. »

Draco la lâcha et mit ses mains dans ses poches. _Prendre l'air détaché. Prendre l'air détaché …_

« Et tu comptes aller où exactement ? »

« Chez Harry. »

Nouveau silence. « Bien … Je crois que ça nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. »

Draco avait dit ça sur un ton sec, cassant. Il amorçait une sortie de la pièce lorsque Hermione lui lança.

« Bien sûr, je prend Aude avec moi. »

Draco s'arrêta net. « Pardon ? Il en est hors de question. Ma fille reste avec moi. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Ta fille ? TA fille ? Tu te fous de moi, Draco Malfoy ? C'est aussi MA fille je te rappelle. Je ne partirai pas sans ma fille. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Amour », dit Draco en appuyant sur le dernier mot. « Tu ne pars que pour quelques jours. Tu pourras faire une nuit complète comme ça. Je m'en occuperai. »

_Dans le salon, Voldemort regardait la scène depuis son miroir ensorcelé. Lentement, il fit craquer chacune de ses phalanges grises en souriant. Tout se passait comme prévu._

« Tu ne comprends pas Draco … », gémit Hermione. « Je voudrais l'éloigner, elle aussi, de tout ce bruit… »

« Aucun problème, je lance un sort Insonorisant sur sa chambre. »

_« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, Maître ? », s'enquit Lucius en voyant Voldemort ricaner devant la scène de ménage. _

_« La Sang-de-Bourbe va craquer. Elle veut partir et Draco ne cherche même pas à la retenir … je pense qu'il est prêt. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. »_

_Lucius hocha la tête. « C'est pour bientôt, alors ? »_

_Voldemort se retourna vers lui en souriant. « C'est pour bientôt, mon cher Lucius. »_

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? », demanda Draco avec un demi-sourire. « Oserais-tu contester mes décisions ? Je te rappelle que tu habites chez MOI. Tu dois faire tout ce que je veux que TU fasses. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne me retiens pas quand je te dis que je pars ? », dit Hermione dont la voix commençait à trembler.

Draco sourit. « Peut être parce que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se souleva. Elle était soudain prise de nausée. « Tu as tellement changé … tu es devenu … froid, arrogant … »

« N'était ce pas comment tu me considérais quand on était à l'école ? »

Hermione remua la tête. « Pas à la fin. »

Draco sourit. « D'accord, seulement les 6 premières années… »

Hermione ne lui sourit pas en retour. Il émanait une aura glaciale de ce sourire. Et il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Sans rien dire, elle tourna les talons et sortit une valise de dessous l'armoire de leur chambre. Draco la regarda s'affairer sans rien dire.

_« Qu'elle parte … », murmura Voldemort. « Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à la tuer par la suite. »_

_Lucius ne dit rien et soupira. Il aurait préféré que cela ne se termine pas ainsi._

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était partie au 12, Square Grimmaurd, avec quelques valises, mais sans Aude. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'était enfermée dans une chambre et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça … », chuchota Ron à Harry, derrière la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire, tout perturbé qu'il était par les sanglots que l'on entendait jusque dans le couloir.

« Ce type est un véritable salaud. Je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de dresser notre filleule au combat … »

« Ron ! », grogna Harry. « Elle n'a que 5 mois et demis. C'est un peu jeune pour lancer un Avada Kedavra. Viens, laissons la tranquille. »

Au Manoir Malfoy, Draco passait ses journées à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de laisser partir sa femme dans l'autre camps. Elle lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et cela le faisait enrager.

_« Elle n'était pas faite pour toi, Draco … », lui avait sifflé Voldemort après le départ d'Hermione. « Crois moi, si tu le veux tu pourras avoir toutes les sorcières que tu veux plus tard. Quand tu auras le pouvoir, elles se battront pour te servir un verre d'eau … »_

Draco n'avait pas osé lui répondre qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, et qu'aucune autre ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Mais elle l'avait cherché. Elle était devenue insupportable depuis quelque temps. Le seul problème était que Voldemort semblait pressé d'agir à présent.

Draco remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. La moitié des affaires d'Hermione avaient disparu. Tout semblait si vide. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_Je connais cette ambiance … je l'ai déjà vécue, ou plutôt rêvée … enfin je crois. Je … ces chiens …Hermione ?_

_Je me souviens maintenant … j'ai fait ce rêve à Poudlard. _

Draco s'éveilla tremblant de sueur. Chose étrange, il était déjà debout. Au milieu de sa chambre. Quelque chose de mou était serré dans sa main droite, et la gauche était chaude et poisseuse. Il baissa les yeux sur la gauche. Elle était couverte de sang frais. Et dans la gauche se tenait Treeky, l'elfe de maison.

Avec un cri d'horreur, il lâcha la tête de l'elfe sur le tapis, près des restes. Le souffle court, il leva les yeux et vit que les murs étaient couverts d'inscriptions faites avec le sang de l'elfe. Voilà pourquoi il en avait plein les mains.

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

Draco pivota sur la droite et vit la suite de la phrase.

_Et les chiens sont venus_

Encore plus à droite. Il savait déjà ce qui était marqué.

_et ont léché le sang_

Il avait inscrit cette maudite phrase sur tous les murs de leur chambre. En dormant. Avec le sang de leur elfe.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Draco se retourna d'un bond et vit Cribs, un autre elfe dans l'encadrement de la porte. La créature avait plaqué ses mains sur ses joues ridées et hurlait à pleins poumons. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe partit en courant, toujours hurlant.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Lucius entra dans la pièce, balaya les murs du regard, dévisagea son fils. Et eut un sourire en coin avant de repartir.

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Rassurez vous le prochain viendra beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci ! J'étais juste overbookée, il fallait que je me réhabitue à la vie étudiante, vie dépravée qui me convient parfaitement ! Lol. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	22. Chapter 20

The One I Love

**Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voici le vingtième chapitre de The One I Love ! Avec un léger retard, certes, mais l'essentiel est là … Bon, je suppose que vous commencez à stresser pour savoir la fin donc je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Les R.A.R maintenant, et l'histoire juste après !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lilly Malfoy : Ave, nouvelle lectrice ! Lol. Voilà donc la fin de cette fic (que d'émotion), et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !**

**Lana51 : Rayer la mention inutile c'est ça ? Euh je raye étudiante. Lol. Sinon, eh bien, en effet Draco va aller chercher Hermione … et ils seront de nouveau ensemble … mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne fin !**

**RedHair1990 : eh eh eh … ne t'en fais pas, chacun sait qu'il aime son Hermione … pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Biz !**

**Aminteitha : Dans la vie, il faut savoir que tout n'est pas rose. Et qui a dit que leur amour n'était pas parfait ? Après tout, la définition d'un amour parfait et idéal n'est peut être pas celle que l'on croit …. Enjoy !**

**Love-Pingo : Je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait au départ partir très longtemps … Mais bon … il y a des retours de flamme à tout … Enjoy the last chapter !**

**Lilouthephoenix : Voici la suite et fin de The One I Love ! N'oublie pas de me donner ton impression finale ! Biz !**

**Estelle 01 : Rah la la, et dire que vous attendez tous la suite et que vous allez devoir vous contenter d'une fin … Ca me déchire le cœur … Bisous !**

**Ange d'Iris : En même temps, comment veux tu t'occuper proprement de ta p'tite femme si une horde de Mangemorts débiles tourne autour de toi en faisant des courbettes … Forcèment, n'importe qui prendrait la grosse tête. Mais il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas en amour. Et cela, Draco ne va plus tarder à le comprendre …bise !**

**Angel Malfoy : Eh oui, dans ce chapitre on se rend compte que tout ce qui entourait nos héros n'était que mascarade … Y compris le comportement de Lucius envers notre Mione internationale. Et franchement … ça donne le vertige … Enjoy !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Peut être que l'image que j'ai voulu donner de Lucius n'était qu'une horrible machination … peut être qu'un Malfoy restera un Malfoy, au fond de nous, même si nous espérons secrètement qu'ils soient meilleurs … enfin … tu verras. Bisous !**

**Lyra Parry : Oh non c'est trop horrible, c'est pas la suite, c'est … la fin ! (des haricots …) Lol. Gros bisous et enjoy !**

**Alicesark : Coucou, la gamine de 13 ans ! Lol. Bien sûr que non c'est pas un batard … C'est juste que la situation est très compliquée … (Et puis cesse de mentir sur ton âge, petite, tu as suffisamment le temps de grandir … lol). Bisous !**

**Dark-Evil-Angel : Lol … euh, écoute j'ai un tuyau pour toi … ils font une promotion en ce moment sur le Prozac à la pharmacie … prends en ! Lol. Non, j'te rassure on ne signe aucune convention pour vous faire souffrir. C'est juste moi, qui adore ça ! Lol. Bisous !**

**Loli : Merci, et voici la suite … le mystère sera éclairci … Biz !**

**Sarouchka : Oui, mes nuits sont courtes, surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré l'amûûûr de ma vie ! Lol. Voici la suite et fin ! Bisous !**

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire … NAN DRACO EST A MOI ! Lol. **

**Malfoyhermy : Euh woaw … effectivement, moi-même je serais incapable de relire toute cette fic d'un trait … chapeau, l'artiste ! lol. Voici la fin !**

Chapitre 20 : Si je pouvais tout recommencer …

Cela faisait un mois que Hermione s'était installée au 12, square Grimmaurd. Un mois sans sa fille. Un mois à voir son mariage partir en fumée. Tout comme cette cigarette qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et sur laquelle elle tirait d'un air absent. Elle n'avait jamais fumé. Elle avait eu envie d'essayer trois semaines auparavant. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut être sentait elle venir la fin … dans ce cas, la mort étant sûrement proche, pourquoi s'interdire ce qu'on aurait jamais osé faire avant ?

Hermione tira une autre bouffée, laissant la fumée âcre descendre le long de sa gorge, cheminant sournoisement jusqu'à ses poumons, entartrant ses bronches. Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon. Dehors, elle voyait les étoiles briller dans la nuit noire. Aude lui manquait horriblement. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré un organe vital. Sans elle, elle mourait lentement, petit à petit, attendant qu'on la lui rende, comme un leucémique attend sa greffe. Désespérément.

Tout était si calme …

« UUUUIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII … ! »

Hermione sursauta. La sirène d'alarme. L'attaque était lancée. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et descendit dans le salon, où un écran magique représentant l'Angleterre brillait au dessus de la table. Un énorme point rouge sang clignotait au dessus de Londres. Après un coup de baguette magique, Harry, qui surveillait, agrandit la carte et le gros point rouge désignait à présent le Ministère de la Magie. Soudain, des craquements sonores se firent entendre et des dizaines de sorciers transplanèrent dans la maison des Black. Tous se dirigèrent fébrilement vers l'écran.

Harry se mit à parler, très fort, très vite. Hermione l'entendait sans l'écouter. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle vit vaguement certains membres de l'Ordre lui jeter des regards apitoyés. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Puis le salon se vida peu à peu. Tous partaient au combat. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

« Reste ici, tu y seras en sécurité … », lui souffla Harry avant de partir à son tour.

Hermione lui jeta un regard amorphe. De toutes façons, elle n'en ferait encore une fois qu'à sa tête. Elle avait son propre combat à mener. Elle devait sauver sa fille et son mariage.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Hurlant des sorts à tort et à travers, Draco se frayait un chemin dans le Ministère. Des corps gisaient déjà à terre, et il devait faire de grandes enjambées pour ne pas trébucher.

Il devait survivre. Pour sa fille. Pour la voir grandir. Et surtout pour se réconcilier avec Hermione. Il voulait finir sa vie à ses côtés, rien de plus. Et pour cela, il tuerait tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route.

Haletant, il s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir vide. Il donna un coup de baguette dans le vide et un plan se matérialisa devant lui. Il le consulta un instant et repartit de plus belle. Il prit un dernier couloir et tourna à droite. Une vingtaine d'Aurors faisaient la garde devant le bureau du Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour. Il se cacha derrière un pilier, respira un instant. Il les tuerait tous.

Une fois Harry parti, Hermione monta en courant dans sa chambre et saisit sa baguette magique. Elle la pointa sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit qui s'ouvrit. Dedans, elle y avait caché un pistolet calibre 38, acheté dans le monde Moldu. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait pris. Peut être pour se rassurer. Peut être pas.

Elle glissa le canon dans son pantalon et mit une veste. Elle prit 6 chargeurs, également achetés à l'armurerie et les fourra dans les poches intérieures de son blouson.

Elle courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée et empoigna la poignée de la porte. Tira. Rien.

« Merde ! », jura-t-elle. Harry avait lancé un de ces sorts puissants dont seul lui avait le secret pour la tenir enfermée ici. « Sale con ! »

Elle mit un chargeur dans le 38 et tira sur la poignée de la porte. Avec un craquement, le bois se fendit. Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas pensé à immuniser le sort contre les bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione s'élança dehors et transplana.

Le bruit qui régnait au Ministère, la fit grimacer un instant. Verre brisé, explosions, hurlements. C'était une apocalypse à la sauce moderne. Dans un coin du hall, elle entraperçut Sturgis Podmore en train de se battre férocement contre un Mangemort dont la silhouette lui fit étrangement penser à celle de Goyle père. Peu importait qui tuait qui, de toutes façons. Elle n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur le sort de tous ces imbéciles luttant chacun pour un idéal qui relevait carrément de l'utopie. Elle devait retrouver sa fille. Et Draco.

« Hermione ? »

Harry, sa baguette à la main, s'était figé au milieu du champ de bataille. Le corps sans vie de Pansy Parkinson tomba près de lui. Il lui avait jeté sans pitié un Avada Kedavra, et maintenant elle gisait sur le sol, le visage figé dans une expression de colère, mêlée de folie, et le 'regardait'. Harry savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces yeux de toute sa vie. Si jamais il vivait.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le visage, figé pour l'éternité, de Pansy qui le préoccupait mais plutôt le fait qu'Hermione ait réussi à s'échapper du 12, square Grimmaurd. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Seulement il ne pourrait pas permettre que sa meilleure amie, mais une mère également, meure dans cette bataille. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait prêté serment de s'occuper d'Aude si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Hermione, il ne se voyait pas du tout expliquer dans quelques années à sa filleule pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maman. Et peut être plus de papa.

Il n'en était pas question. Jetant un sortilège Doloris sur un Mangemort qui passait, il s'élança à la poursuite d'Hermione, qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour.

C'était un véritable carnage. Lorsque Lucius Malfoy arriva devant la porte du bureau de Scrimgeour, une vingtaine de cadavres jonchaient le sol, et son fils se tenait au milieu d'eux, sa baguette encore entourée d'un halo d'énergie, dans la main. Draco se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il brandit de nouveau sa baguette et se détendit en voyant son père.

« Qu'attends tu pour entrer dans le bureau ? », demanda Lucius, d'une voix claire et posée.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Pas la peine. » Il poussa du bout du pied un des cadavres sur le sol. « Scrimgeour s'apprêtait à fuir quand j'ai débarqué. »

Lucius fit un signe de tête approbateur. Mais son début de sourire se figea en voyant le regard que lui jetait son fils.

« Maintenant, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, Père. Je veux retrouver Hermione et m'en aller. »

« Tut tut tut … » Lucius fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Ce n'est pas fini. Tu dois –

« ET MERDE ! JE SUIS LE MAITRE ICI ! PERSONNE, ET SUREMENT PAS TOI, N'A LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. C'était une des rares fois où Draco avait osé lui parler ainsi. Mais certaines choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois où cela avait été le cas.

« Comme tu veux … », lâcha Malfoy père en tournant les talons. « Arrange toi avec notre Lord. Je ne suis plus responsable de toi, à présent. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son entrée. Haletante, elle se posta au bout du couloir et balaya les cadavres du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui de Scrimgeour, puis sur Draco, et enfin sur son beau-père.

« Draco … »

Draco la dévisagea, ne sachant s'il fallait être heureux ou non de la retrouver. Oui, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait horriblement, et non parce qu'en restant au milieu de la zone de combat, elle risquait de faire une orpheline.

« Hermione … » Draco fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction. « Que … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher … où est Aude ? »

Voyant que Draco ne semblait pas capable de répondre à la question, Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Lucius.

« A Poudlard. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite. « A Poudlard ? »

« A Poudlard », répéta Lucius sur un ton horripilant au possible.

Hermione s'énervait devant cette attitude passive et stoïque. Pourquoi foutre avait-il transféré Aude à Poudlard ? Malfoy père dut (encore) lire dans ses pensées car avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il la toisa du regard et dit : « Elle y est en sécurité. »

« Erreur, Lucius ! », cracha Hermione, « Elle ne sera en sécurité que lorsqu'elle sera dans mes bras. »

Lucius sourit et siffla d'un air admiratif. « Bien trouvé, Miss Granger ! Vous vous êtes mis aux cours de comédie dramatique dernièrement ? Vous êtes sacrément convaincante … »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de jouer la comédie, Lucius ? », siffla-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

« Si vous aimiez vraiment votre fille, vous ne l'auriez pas laissé au Manoir … »

La phrase tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Hermione eut réellement l'impression qu'on la coupait violemment en deux.

« Je … j'ai … ON M'A OBLIGEE ! »

« Personne ne vous a dit de partir, Miss Granger … C'est vous qui-

« TAISEZ VOUS ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PENSER A MA PLACE ! »

Avec un craquement sec, Hermione transplana, direction Poudlard. Draco la suivit aussitôt.

Désormais seul dans le couloir taché de sang, Lucius esquissa un sourire en coin, et se mit à observer avec délectation le cadavre de Scrimgeour, dont le cou était tordu en un angle étrange.

« Crac ! »

A quelques secondes d'intervalle, Draco et Hermione apparurent dans le Hall de Poudlard. Hermione jeta un regard affolé à son mari.

« Normalement quand on transplane à Poudlard, on arrive à une centaine de mètres du château … pas directement à l'intérieur… »

Draco balaya la pièce du regard.

« Tout est vide. Il n'y a personne. On dirait que même les protections du château ont tout à fait disparu … »

Mais Hermione était déjà en train de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Comment retrouver un bébé dans un aussi grand château ? Qui était avec elle ? Avait-elle faim ? Ou soif ? Hermione essaya d'éloigner de son esprit toutes ces questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre de préfète en chef. Arrivée dans le couloir réservé aux préfets, elle entendit un bébé pleurer.

_Aude …_

Elle courut, tête baissée, vers la porte de sa chambre, suivie par Draco. Elle prononça le mot de passe de l'époque et bien entendu, la porte resta fermée. Draco essaya quelques sortilèges, qui n'eurent aucun effet. Hermione, sous le regard effaré du blond, sortit de sa ceinture le calibre 38. Et tira deux fois dans la serrure, qui sauta sans difficulté.

Hermione se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Voldemort l'y attendait, Aude sur ses genoux. Hermione stoppa net.

« Un Moldu reste un Moldu … même dans les situations qui paraissent les plus insurmontables. »

« Cessez de parler par enigmes », s'énerva Hermione sans quitter son enfant du regard. « Et donnez moi ma fille. »

« Premièrement, je ne parle pas par énigmes. Simplement, je ne peux que tristement constater que même en pleine guerre magique, une Sang-de-Bourbe ne trouve pour se défendre qu'une simple … arme à feu. »

Hermione se mit à trembler de colère. « Ca suffit. Donnez moi ma fille … »

Voldemort sourit. « Non », dit-il simplement.

Et tout se passa très vite. Harry fit irruption dans la pièce, poussa Hermione hors du passage. Voldemort, se sentant menacé, leva une main et tout fut plongé dans le noir. Hermione perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il se trouvait de nouveau au Manoir Malfoy, dans les pièces réservées à Lord Voldemort. Plus précisément dans son salon. Un immense miroir était posé face à lui, mais ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il pouvait y voir. Une vue de la tour d'Astronomie occupait toute la vitre et il y distingua Hermione, allongée inconsciente à même la pierre, auprès d'un bébé jeté sans soin lui aussi sur le sol.

« HERMIONE ! »

Draco voulut s'élancer vers l'avant mais une douleur cuisante lui traversa les poignets et remonta le long de ses bras. Il était solidement attaché par des liens magiques.

« Elle ne peut pas t'entendre … elle est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici … »

Draco tourna la tête. Voldemort était assis derrière lui, confortablement installé dans son grand fauteuil de velours rouge bordeaux.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Et ce bébé, que fait-il là ? »

Voldemort le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Mais c'est ta fille, Draco … »

« Non … » Draco grogna, tandis que ses liens se resserraient de plus en plus autour de ses veines. « J'ai réveillé ma fille tous les jours depuis sa naissance et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas elle. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. »

Voldemort sourit. « Ce n'est pas toi que l'on doit avoir dans l'histoire … cela fait presque un mois que ta Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas vu sa fille … elle ne fera sûrement aucune différence. »

« Mais … comment … qu'est ce qu'il a ce bébé ? »

« Il est mort. »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. « Que voulez vous qu'elle fasse d'un bébé mort ? »

« Le tout ce n'est pas qu'elle se serve de ce bébé, mais qu'elle soit suffisament désespérée pour croire que ce cadavre de bébé est celui de sa propre fille … »

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour …_

Draco saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette voix … elle le hantait depuis des jours. Cette phrase, il la connaissait par cœur, il en connaissait chacune des intonations, à force de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus fort.

« Pourquoi la tour d'Astronomie ? », réussit-il à articuler tout en serrant ses tempes du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Elle a déjà essayé une fois … ce sera un jeu d'enfant de recommencer sans avoir peur de se rater … »

Draco eut peur de comprendre. Quand Hermione reprendrait connaissance, elle verrait le cadavre de ce bébé posé à côté d'elle … penserait que c'est celui de sa fille … et ivre de douleur, elle … non, c'était hors de question qu'il laisse faire ça. Une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le poignet. Les cordes mordaient sa chair et frottaient sa peau sanguinolente. Il réprima un cri de douleur.

« Laissez moi partir … Je dois la rejoindre … je dois la voir avant qu'elle ne se réveille … »

« Désolé, Draco … »

Draco tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Son père se tenait devant lui, une expression grave sur le visage.

« Comment ça, désolé ? », cracha-t-il.

« Elle doit mourir … sinon tu ne te consacreras jamais entièrement à ta nouvelle mission … rappelle toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est censé avoir été vaincu il y a plus d'un an par Potter … tous croient que tu es son successeur … il faut continuer à jouer le jeu et devenir plus … convaincant. Elle doit mourir. »

Draco regarda tour à tour Voldemort puis son père avec horreur.

« Elle était la condition pour que j'accepte de me rallier à votre cause. Si elle meurt, j'abandonne tout ! »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de défi, presque moqueur, persuadé que les deux hommes reviendraient sur leur décision. Ils n'allaient pas tuer Hermione. Ils ne POUVAIENT pas tuer son Hermione !

« Ca m'étonnerait … Tu croyais vraiment qu'on te laisserait passer ta vie avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? », siffla Voldemort. « Si on l'a choisie, c'est à cause de ses capacités intellectuelles. Pour qu'elle te ponde un héritier suffisamment puissant et intelligent pour assurer un pouvoir sans limites. Malheureusement, c'est une fille, mais certains de mes hommes y travaillent … histoire d'arranger ce problème de sexe … »

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA FILLE ! »

Un mouvement dans le miroir attira son attention. Hermione venait de remuer. Elle se réveillait.

Une douleur atroce traversait le crâne d'Hermione et ses yeux papillonèrent. Tout était flou autour d'elle, mais elle distinguait tout de même une forme près d'elle. Toute petite. Un vent glacial balayait son dos et elle frissona. Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle tenta de se redresser sur un bras. Petit à petit, sa vue se faisait plus nette, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier la chose prostrée à un mètre d'elle. Rampant, elle s'en approcha.

« DETACHEZ MOI ! »

« CALME TOI, DRACO ! Tu me fais honte ! », s'égosilla Lucius en regardant son fils se tortiller en direction du miroir, les cordes magiques entamant toujours plus la chair de ses poignets. Le sang coulait abondamment, et l'on ne distinguait plus la couleur de la corde à certains endroits. « Pourquoi t'obstines tu à vouloir sauver la vie de cette traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Puisqu'on te dit que tout cela a été calculé à l'avance ! »

« C'est faux … », haleta Draco en fusillant son père du regard. « Tout a commencé, le jour où elle a voulu se … »

« Elle était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Elle traversait une mauvaise passe, certes, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'Hermione Granger aurait eu la lâcheté de se suicider ? Sa tristesse, bien sûr nous a permis de ne pas lui lancer un trop puissant sortilège, de sorte que cela reste insoupçonnable. Quant à toi, pourquoi étais tu dans le parc à ce moment là ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant, puis pâlit. « Parce que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite, pour me parler … »

Voldemort sourit. « Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête. « Non … non …. C'était le hasard … Je-

« Et le philtre d'amour ? », attaqua Lucius de nouveau. « Tu sais très bien que Séverus fait partie des nôtres. Si Miss Granger ne s'était pas mise à côté de toi de son plein gré, Séverus l'aurait fait changer de place. Mais il n'a pas eu à le faire … »

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Tu veux encore des preuves ? », minauda Voldemort, avec un sourire narquois. Comme Draco ne répondait pas, son père continua.

« Bien sûr, tout le monde a été très surpris de voir que tu étais déjà amoureux de cette Sang Impur. Cela n'a pas facilité les choses, surtout quand tu as commencé à la frapper. On a eu peur que tu te fasses virer si jamais elle racontait quoi que ce soit à Poudlard. Mais cette idiote doit avoir des pulsions sado-masochistes et elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Le travail était fini. Ne restait plus qu'à dissimuler ses pilules moldues qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas avoir d'enfant et le tour était joué. »

La colère montait et frappait les tempes de Draco de l'intérieur. Il sentait une vague de violence l'envahir et soudain, il sentit ses liens disparaître. Avant même que les deux hommes aient pu réagir, il transplana.

« Au … aude ? », murmura Hermione en touchant le bébé couché près d'elle du doigt.

Sa vue était toujours brouillée, mais elle savait maintenant que la silhouette minuscule posée à terre était un bébé. Le sien. Elle la prit dans ses bras et hurla de surprise. Quelque chose était tombé lorsqu'elle avait soulevé le petit corps. Elle saisit dans sa main ce qui venait de tomber. Elle sentait une forme poisseuse et molle couler le long de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, elle vit une plaie béante qui courait de son cou jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

On avait assassiné son enfant.

Un second cri déchira la nuit. De douleur, cette fois. Elle serra le cadavre sur sa poitrine et des larmes vinrent se mêler à la poussière qui recouvrait ses joues. Du sang coula sur ses vêtements. Un sang froid, presque coagulé.

Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un être si pur et si fragile ? C'était horrible, lâche, immonde. Hermione laissa tomber les restes de ce qu'elle croyait être sa fille et son regard se posa sur les créneaux de la tour d'Astronomie. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait déjà essayé de se tuer, ici même. Sur cette tour …

……tour ?

Ce mot évoquait quelque chose de lointain à Hermione, un souvenir qui lui avait paru insignifiant sur le moment, mais qu'elle avait bien fait d'archiver dans un coin de son cerveau.

Draco avait fait un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt. Et il avait inscrit une phrase bizarre qui, elle, l'avait fait rire. Hermione se souvenait clairement de cette phrase.

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour_

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

_Et les chiens sont venus _

_Et ont léché le sang._

Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû survivre, la première fois ? Et si Draco, en la sauvant, avait changé le cours d'une histoire et entraîné d'innombrables problèmes ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu par la suite … peut être que tout s'effacerait si elle mourrait maintenant. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle à présent. Sans sa fille, elle ne supporterait pas de vivre avec Draco et les autres sous le même toit. Plutôt mourir. Et tout le monde serait beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Une impression de déjà vu lui noua les entrailles lorsqu'elle monta sur le chemin de ronde de la tour. La nuit était claire, comme la dernière fois. La Forêt Interdite formait toujours la même masse inquiétante et sombre. Les anneaux de Quidditch luisaient toujours de leur même lueur lugubre. Le seul détail qui différait de la fois dernière était ce petit cadavre derrière elle. Le cadavre de sa fille.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione ferma les yeux, et un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, se laissa tomber dans le vide.

« Crac ! »

Draco apparut en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et n'eut que le temps de voir un des pans du manteau d'Hermione sombrer dans l'obscurité.

« HERMIONE ! »

Il se précipita sur le rebord et regarda en bas. Il vit la silhouette de sa femme glisser gracieusement dans l'air, un moment, longuement, silencieusement. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Plus rien ne bougea. Il fallut un temps avant que l'idée qu'Hermione venait de mourir traverse l'esprit du blond.

Une partie de lui s'attendait toujours à la voir se relever et lui crier joyeusement que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, lorsque la première larme roula sur sa joue.

_Comme Jézabel est tombée de la tour_

_Qu'il en soit de même avec toi_

_Et les chiens sont venus_

_Et ont léché le sang._

Et toujours cette voix.

D'un geste rageur, Draco sécha ses larmes et d'un pas décidé, monta à son tour sur le parapet.

Qu'il en soit de même avec lui …

« Oncle Harry ! »

Harry Potter, 29 ans, tourna la tête vers la petite de dix ans qui venait de lui parler. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisette et une fine chevelure d'un blond si brillant qu'il en paraissait irréel. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, et elle souriait d'un air contrit au brun.

« Tout va bien, Oncle Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça, et esquissa un sourire faux. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Et cette petite, pourtant si gentille et si jolie, lui rappelait les pires souvenirs de toute sa vie. Cela faisait 10 ans aujourd'hui. Dix ans que Harry s'était de nouveau retrouvé face à Voldemort alors qu'il pensait l'avoir vaincu. Dix ans qu'il l'avait pour de bon envoyé rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Dix ans déjà.

Harry avait paniqué en se retrouvant seul dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione. Par pur instinct, il avait transplané jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. Il y trouva Lucius, seul avec feu Lord Voldemort, lequel s'acharnait sur un immense miroir dont les débris jonchaient le sol. Quelle idée de détruire un aussi beau miroir, s'était dit Harry avant d'attaquer les deux hommes. Voldemort, avant de mourir, avait souri et lui avait dit que de toutes façons c'était trop tard, qu'il préférait mourir que vivre avec la honte d'avoir été trahi par celui en quel il avait placé tous ses espoirs. Harry s'était empressé de l'exhaucer et l'avait tué aussitôt. Lucius Malfoy avait suivi quelques secondes plus tard, après lui avoir vendu l'endroit où ils gardaient la fillette.

Puis il avait transplané jusqu'à Poudlard, la petite fille endormie dans ses bras. Les deux grandes portes d'entrée le firent sourire. Il se sentait chez lui … Avec un sort, il localisa les deux personnes qu'il cherchait. Au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Quel drôle d'endroit …

Fou de joie d'avoir enfin débarassé le monde de cette ordure de Voldemort et ravi à l'idée de retrouver sa meilleure amie et de lui ramener sa fille, il avait couru jusqu'à l'endroit où il savait qu'il les trouverait. Deux formes allongées sur le sol, lui firent tout d'abord penser que Draco et Hermione jouissaient de retrouvailles chaleureuses. Il avait souri. Mais son sourire s'était vite figé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les deux tourtereaux restaient immobiles. Lentement, serrant inconsciemment plus fort Aude dans ses bras, il s'approcha d'eux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles.

« Oncle Harry ? »

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux sur sa filleule. Elle était si jolie. Et si seule.

« Oncle Harry … raconte moi encore comment Papa et Maman se sont aimés … »

Harry sourit et partit chercher un album photo sur le meuble du salon. La fillette sourit aux anges et s'installa d'un bond sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry. Le brun ouvrit l'album à la première photo qui s'y trouvait. C'était une photographie moldue, donc figée, qu'Hermione avait prise pendant la dernière année à Poudlard. Draco était au premier plan, toujours aussi froid, orgueilleux, tout à fait lui-même. Hermione avait grimpé sur son dos et tirait la langue vers l'objectif. C'était la photo préférée d'Aude.

« C'est vilain de tirer la langue, Maman ! », disait-elle avec amusement à chaque fois qu'elle regardait cette photo.

Et pour la énième fois, Harry raconta l'histoire de Draco et d'Hermione, sans entrer dans les détails sordides. Elle était encore trop jeune pour savoir la vérité. Il lui racontait toujours cette version, où ses parents étaient un prince et une princesse qui s'aimaient passionément et qui auraient pu faire des dizaines d'autres enfants si un vilain sorcier ne les avait pas tués parce qu'ils étaient gentils et intelligents. Jamais il ne lui dirait que ses parents étaient des êtres torturés et psychologiquement fragiles. Jamais de son vivant.

Alors il lui racontait l'histoire du philtre d'amour, qui la faisait toujours rire aux éclats (sans mentionner sa propre expérience avec Ron), il la faisait rêver en lui disant que son Papa était un Animagus rebelle et qu'il se transformait en tigre blanc. Hermione en avait d'ailleurs pris une photo. Elle était magnifique. Les yeux d'Aude brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. Et ceux de Harry se brouillaient de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'album.

Il s'était avancé et avait vu leur sang. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, serrant toujours la petite dans ses bras. Tremblant, il avait approché une main et avait caressé les cheveux d'Hermione. Puis il avait pris les mains de Draco et d'Hermione et les avait enlacées une dernière fois. Harry avait alors sursauté. Il avait été, et était encore aujourd'hui, persuadé d'avoir vu la bouche fine et rose de Draco Malfoy se tordre en un faible sourire douloureux. Mais l'instant d'après, tout était redevenu aussi immobile qu'avant.

Ce qui liait ces deux là, il ne l'avait jamais compris. Et les deux seules autres personnes qui auraient été en mesure de lui expliquer, il les avait tuées, au pied d'un miroir défoncé, et ils les avait laissés au milieu des débris de verre.

Peut être vallait-il mieux que cela reste un mystère. Peut être vallait-il mieux que jamais on ne sache ce qui s'était vraiment passé au sein de cette famille.

Il y a des histoires dont on gagne toujours à oublier certains détails. L'homme est doué de pensée … peut être est-ce pour pouvoir faire des choix dans ses souvenirs, et ne garder que ceux qui rendent heureux.

Et parmi tous ceux que Harry possédait, son souvenir préféré était celui de ce sourire peut être imaginaire, dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait jamais existé. Ce sourire qui avait accompagné le dernier voyage de Draco et Hermione vers un monde en paix.

La paix. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.

FIN

**Et voilà, the One I Love est terminée ! Ah la la, ça me fait tout bizarre … comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans cette fic ? Je m'étais drôlement habituée, depuis plus d'un an à sans cesse réfléchir à la suite, aux prochaines péripéties … et là plus rien … ARGH, moi aussi je vais me jeter du haut d'une tour. En tous cas, j'espère que la fin vous aura plus ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ok, c'est horriblement triste … mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi qui adore les happy endings, je ne voyais pas du tout en faire un pour cette fic. Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Mais je trouve que cette fin est aussi une des plus belles que j'ai faites. (En même temps j'en ai fait que deux …) lol. **

**En tous cas, gros bisous à tous, vous mes chers lecteurs ! Et, j'espère vous trouver au rendez vous, pour une prochaine fic !**

**Xérès !**


End file.
